Under The Full Moon
by PrincessOfNerds143
Summary: Scott was just an ordinary boy falling for an ordinary girl. At least, that's what it seems. Turns out both sides have deadly secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Scott's POV**

"Hey buddy." Stiles greeted as he picked me up to drive us to school.

"Hey Stiles."

"We're getting a new kid, you know. I saw her yesterday and she's really hot. Not as hot as Lydia but you know, no one can ever be as hot as Lydia."

"What does she look like?"

"Long blond hair, these really cool green eyes." We pulled up in front of the school, both of us groaning at the thought of school.

"Hey, I saw a girl with blond hair last night. She was moving into the house next door."

"Dude, you saw a hot blond chick and didn't call me right away?"

"For what? So you can come over and stare at her? It was really late anyway. They came at like, midnight."

We started walking up the steps into the school, grimacing. We stopped by our lockers and then left for class. We took seats in the back, as always.

Then the world seemed to slow down.

She walked in, on her phone. Her long blond hair was swept forward into her face, creating a curtain.

"Dude." I muttered, grabbing Stiles' arm. He looked up and his jaw dropped as his eyes widened.

"Whoa. Ok. So, she's a lot hotter than I thought."

"Oh God, she's coming over here." I murmured to myself, quickly looking away from her as she walked over to the desk next to mine.

"Yeah, mom, I'll be fine." she said into her phone as she ruffled through her bag to get her books. "Wait. What do you mean? I don't have any other ride, I've been here for like, six hours." She paused and sighed, slumping against her seat. "Fine. I'll find a way. Look, I gotta go, class is starting soon and I don't want detention. Yeah, love you too." She hung up and bit her lip as she stuffed her phone into her bag.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked, getting a sudden boost of confidence.

She looked up and her beautiful emerald green eyes met mine. She smiled, nodding her head. "I'm fine. It's just my mom can't pick me up today. I didn't mean to bother you, sorry."

"You didn't. Um, I live right next door to you if you need a ride." I offered, shrugging.

"How about I give you an answer at the end of the day? And how do you know where I live?"

"I heard noises last night and I saw you and your parents going into the house. I-I promise I'm not a stalker." I quickly reassured, smiling nervously as she laughed.

"Right. Neighbor. Um, I'll think about it. Thank you..." she trailed off, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Scott. My name's Scott." I held out my hand and felt my heart skip a beat as her soft fingers wrapped around mine.

"I'm Sophie."

"And I'm single. I mean, Stiles."

"Hi Stiles. Sophie." She held her hand out to him and smiled as he scrambled up to grab it.

"Alright, class everyone in their seats!" the teacher called out, standing up.

Class went by quickly and most of it I spent passing notes with Stiles.

Art was next and I was actually somewhat looking forward to it. I wasn't an amazing artist but I still thought it was cool. And then, as if to make it better, I was sitting next to Sophie again.

She waved and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey Scott! You're into art, too?" she asked as I sat next to her.

"Yeah. It's fun."

"Alright class, this week we have a fun new project. We'll be doing portraits. The person sitting next to you will be your partner. By Friday, I want a sketched portrait with three different angles. Starting now. Go!" the teacher instructed, smiling at us.

Sophie quickly grabbed my hand. I smiled as I squeezed her slender fingers.

"Well think about it this way. Now you actually have an excuse to stare at me." She smiled back, her cute little dimples popping out.

"You saw that?"

"Scott, everyone saw it."

"Sorry. You're just really pretty." I blurted out before I could stop myself. I saw a pink tint across her cheeks as she ducked her head, using her hair as a shield.

"I'm nothing special. Let's, uh, get started." She reached for her sketchbook but I took her hand again.

"You're gorgeous. You are definitely something special." I insisted, smiling shyly at her.

"Well thank you." She smiled up at me again before grabbing her sketchbook. She made me sit there for the rest of the class, posing. I may have struck a few over the top ones just to make her laugh.

"Sit with me at lunch?" she offered as class ended.

I nodded and looked down at our tangled fingers. Her fingers were warm and soft and they occasionally squeezed mine as we walked.

"Oh, we're locker buddies too. I think the world wants us to be friends." she teased, giggling as she opened the locker right next to mine.

My phone vibrated as I stuck my bag into my locker, a text from Stiles. _You were just holding hands with the hot new girl HOW?!_

Before I could answer, my phone was taken out of my hands.

"Hot new girl, huh?" she taunted, peeking up at me.

"I...you're very pretty...I, uh, um, Stiles, he, he loves to-" I stuttered, trying to think of an excuse.

"You're adorable when you're blushing, Scott. Come on, you have to sit with the hot new girl at lunch."

**Author's Note: **

**I decided to bring this story onto here! This was just kind of an introduction chapter, there will be much more to come**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Scott's POV**

My stomach was starting to hurt from laughing. We'd just finished going through the line to get our food. The look on Sophie's face was priceless. Our cafeteria isn't exactly gourmet. Her cute little nose was still wrinkled as we sat down.

"Remind me to bring my own lunch tomorrow." she muttered, glaring down at the sandwich in front of her. "And stop laughing at me!"

Of course, that made it worse.

"I hate you, Scott McCall. In fact, I'm stealing your sandwich." She reached over and grabbed half of my homemade grilled cheese with an adorable pout on her face.

My laughter slowly died down and I wiped away the tears, still chuckling.

"Hey new chick! Wh...why are you sitting here?" Stiles asked, slowly sitting down across from us.

"I'm sorry, did you want this seat? I guess it's just natural for me to want to sit next to him." She smiled at me as she took my hand underneath the table. I stared down at them in shock until she squeezed my fingers comfortingly.

"Uh, guys? What're you looking at?" Stiles pushed away from the table and ducked down then came back up with a grin. "That's my boy!"

"Shut up, Stiles. We're friends." I snapped, rolling my eyes. I felt her fingers loosen a bit before they tightened again.

"So, Scott, I was wondering, maybe after school, you could come over to my place to work on the project." she suggested before I could ask what had happened.

"Uh, sure. Does that mean we're driving you home?"

"Might as well. So far, you don't seem like a psychotic killer but then again, that wouldn't matter since you live right next door to me and could kill me anytime you wanted to. So, yeah, I think it's ok if you drive me home."

"Actually, I'll be the one driving. I have a car." Stiles bragged, grinning at her.

"Cool! Oh, hold on, it's my mom. Hello?" She stood up and walked away, her phone pressed to her ear.

"Dude, she likes you!" Stiles hissed as soon as she was out of hearing range.

"Do you really think so? God, she's so pretty."

"Yeah, she's been giving you googly eyes since first period. Ask her out!"

"I barely know her. That'd be creepy if I asked her out on the first day."

"Well, if I were you, I'd make a move fast because Jackson's already eyeing her." He nodded to something behind me and I turned to see Jackson openly checking Sophie out, even with Lydia on his arm.

Sophie came back a few minutes later, a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching over to take her hand. It was almost addicting, her touch.

"My parents aren't coming home until late." she whined, pouting again. God, she was adorable.

"I'll stay with you. I'll be over there anyway." I offered, smiling.

"You would do that? You're the best, Scott!" She threw her tiny arms around me, placing a kiss on my cheek.

I'm sure I turned red.

"How can you turn the worst things into amazing things? Aw, I love you, Scott McCall. You're my new best friend." She hugged me again, this one longer. And this time, I actually responded.

"Hey. He's mine." Stiles snapped, glaring at her.

"Well you'll just have to share because he's mine too." She stuck her tongue out at him while pulling away from me.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Sophie and I had every class together and we always sat next to each other. Jackson tried to flirt with her a few times but each time she kindly shot him down.

"Are you sure this car is safe to drive?" she squeaked as she saw Stiles's beat up old Jeep.

"It's completely unsafe. Hop in!" Stiles encouraged, already seated. I helped her into the car before getting into the front seat.

Stiles and I brought Sophie up to speed on all the town's gossip as he drove to my house. There wasn't much. Mrs. Joffrey cheated on her husband with the mail man. Bob accidentally ran over a cat. Mr. Kurk got admitted to rehab. Random boring stuff.

"Tell us about your old town." I insisted, turning in my seat to look at her.

"Well, I moved around a lot. Like, every couple weeks, a lot. I never had time to settle down. But my parents actually enrolled me in a school this time so I assume I'll be here for longer. But um, the last town I was in was Tokyo. It was really cool but it wasn't right for me."

"Whoa, you've been to Tokyo?" Stiles gasped in awe, glancing at her through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah. I really like Beacon Hills though. It's been great so far."

"Say that in a week." I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

We finally pulled up in front of my house and I had to get out before she could. She pushed on the seat, not fully knowing how to work the old car.

I helped her out, stifling my laughter as I pulled the right lever up, sliding the seat forward so she could climb out.

"Stiles, I'll see you tomorrow." I grabbed my bag and shut the door, waving as he drove away.

She led me over to her house and unlocked the door, pushing it open. There were boxes scattered throughout the rooms I could see and a couch in the kitchen, a few suitcases on top of it.

"Welcome to my house. It's, uh, not very moved in yet. Come on. Let's go to my room." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and into a slightly messy room. "Like I said, not moved in yet. I just got here last night so we're lucky I have furniture. Well, we have a few hours to kill so we don't need to get started on the portraits yet. So, what do you wanna do?"

"Um, I can help you unpack some more if you want. Might as well."

"Oh my God, you're my hero. Ok, come here." She pulled me down onto the floor and grabbed a box. She opened it and started blushing, quickly pushing it aside.

"No wait, what's in it?" I quickly grabbed it and peeked inside, seeing a bunch of photo albums.

"No, no, no! Don't look at those!" she squealed as I opened one. They were baby pictures.

"You were so cute." I cooed, grinning at the little Sophie who wore a big puffy tutu and was smiling to show off her missing tooth.

"No I wasn't! Stop that!" She reached for it as I held the book away.

"But look at how cute you are!"

She grabbed the book and stuffed it back into the box, shoving it aside.

"You are not to tell anyone you saw that. Understand?"

"What will you give me?"

"I will...I'll show a secret, something that only my parents know."

"What is it?"

"Do you promise not to tell?"

I nodded eagerly and she stood up, leading me into another room. I looked around as she went through some boxes. I turned around when I saw her straighten and screamed. She was pointing a crossbow at me, laughing.

"Relax, it's not loaded."

"Ok. How about a new deal? I don't tell anyone your secrets and you don't tell anyone I just screamed like a girl?"

"Deal. I guess we're partners in crime now, huh, Scott?" She lowered the bow and tucked it back into its case, smiling. "Come on. I'm hungry."

She pulled me back into the kitchen and started shuffling through the cupboards.

"Can you cook, Scott?" she asked, glancing at me over her shoulder.

"Not at all. But I do know how to make a mean mac and cheese."

**Author's Note:**

**Still in the introduction phase but I was thinking about doing a double update and putting up another chapter after this one**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scott's POV**

"Scott." her voice whispered as I felt her delicate hand take mine.

"Do you trust me?" she asked, still whispering as her hand pulled me closer.

"Do you trust me?" she repeated as her soft lips brushed against my neck.

"Yes." I finally answered, unable to do anything. It was like I couldn't control my body.

"Wrong answer." Then I felt sharp claws dig into my skin, drawing blood.

"Scott! Get up! You gotta go." a voice yelled, this one panicked.

I woke up and looked around in confusion before I was being dragged over to a door.

"Sophia!" a voice called as a door shut.

"Coming! Look, I'll see you at school, alright?" She pushed me out of the kitchen door and shut it behind me as I tried to grasp what had just happened.

I ran back to my house and snuck in, trying to be quiet. My mom had already left for work so it was pointless.

I quickly showered and got dressed. I was texting Stiles to say I was ready when I saw something move. I looked out my window and saw Sophie in the middle of her room. I blushed as I realized she was getting ready.

She was in the middle of pulling on her jeans, buttoning them quickly before disappearing.I let out a scream as my phone beeped, breaking me out of my trance. It was just Stiles saying he was here.

I ran downstairs and paused to grab my bag before looking up at the mirror as a reflex. My cheeks were still red. I waited a few seconds and hoped it wasn't noticeable then left.

"Hey, you're blushing, what's up?" he asked the second I got in.

"Oh nothing. It was nothing."

"It was definitely something. Tell me. Did you kiss her?"

"No!"

"But it did have to do with Sophie."

"Well, I guess." I muttered, shrugging.

"Tell me, dude!"

"Fine. I saw her...getting...you know...dressed." I mumbled under my breath, rubbing the back of my neck.

"What? Speak up."

"I saw her...getting dressed." I repeated, slightly louder.

"What?"

"I saw her getting dressed, Stiles!" I yelled before a tap on the window made us both jump.

Sophie was smirking as she opened the door on my side. "My parents bailed. Again. You're driving me to school."

Did she hear what I said? Please don't have heard me. Please.

It wasn't until we arrived at school that she said something that made my heart stop.

"And by the way, Scott, hope you enjoyed the show."

**Sophie's POV**

"Look, Sophie, I wanted to apologize." Scott started but I quickly cut him off.

"It's fine. If I saw you in the same position, I wouldn't look away."

"Really?" he asked, a suprised smile lighting up his handsome face.

"Yes, really." I smiled back at him and shrugged before turning to the teacher.

Class was boring and most of it was spent doodling on my notebook.

"Hey Sophie. I'm Lydia." A strawberry blond stuck her hand in my face, smiling as I walked down the hall.

"I'm Sophie."

"I already know that. Anyway. I can't help but notice that you've been talking to my boyfriend."

"Scott?" I felt a pang of hurt that he had a girlfriend but that quickly shoved aside when she grimaced in disgust.

"No! Jackson! You know. Star of the lacrosse team? Hottest guy here? Yeah, I want you to stay away from him."

"Maybe you should keep a tighter hold on him. And by the way, I don't like taken guys. And even if I did, I prefer brown eyes." I walked over to my locker and smiled at Scott as his gaze met mine.

"What was Lydia Martin doing talking to you? Did she say something about me?" Stiles rushed over, nearly tackling me if Scott hadn't caught me.

"No. She wanted to talk about Jackson. Apparently, I'm flirting with him and need to back off." I answered, giving Scott another smile as he helped me regain my balance, his hands never leaving my waist.

"And what'd you say? She looks really mad. Like, I'm gonna kill someone mad." Scott asked, a glint of worry in his eyes.

"I told her he wasn't my type."

"And what is your type?" he murmured, nearly inaudible as his gaze dropped to the floor.

"I like sweet, sensitive guys with brown eyes." I hinted, biting my lip as I glanced over at him.

**Stiles's POV**

"I know a few sweet, sensitive guys with brown eyes. Maybe I can help you out." I offered, smiling to myself.

Scott shot me a glare, obviously not realizing we were talking about him.

"Really? Well, let me know who you find. Oh come on, Scott, art's starting." She took his hand and pulled him away. I couldn't help but notice him glancing down at their tangled fingers with a smile.

He was already head over heels for her, which was both good and bad. Good because Scott's never had a girlfriend. It's time he went out with someone. Bad because we don't really know her. She showed up with no true explanation and started wrapping him around her little finger.

I was so busy worrying about Scott, I didn't notice myself bumping into someone.

"Oh!" She gasped and quickly got on her knees to pick up her books. I knelt and helped her, apologizing.

"It's fine. It was my fault. I should watch where I'm going."

"It's my fault. I was thinking way too hard and...Erica?" I tilted my head and smiled as I realized who I'd bumped into.

"H-hi." she murmured, tucking her curly hair behind her ear nervously as she bit her lip.

"Wow, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Y-yeah, I normally sit in the back corner and you're always with Scott so..."

"Yeah, you look great though." And she did. She looked a lot better than she had the last time I'd seen her.

"Y...you think so?" she asked, starting to smile.

"Yeah. You look amazing actually. And your hair's longer."

"You noticed?"

"Well, yeah. Hey, I gotta go but what if you give me your number so I can like...call you or something?" I hesitantly held out my phone, waiting for the rejection I was used to.

"You want my number? Sure!" She giggled, which was the most adorable noise ever and quickly typed something into my phone. "Bye Stiles."

**Author's Note:**

**More intros:)**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sophie's POV**

It's been a week since I moved to Beacon Hills and so far, so good. This is the first time in over three years I have stayed in one town for over two weeks. And it felt amazing.

Scott and I grew closer and closer and we were the best of friends. He and Stiles picked me up and dropped me off every day since my parents were busy working and didn't mind.

And then it started going downhill. They found a dead body in the woods and of course, being the idiots they were, Scott and Stiles went to check it out.

Scott came back with a bite. And then, he started the shift.

It was obvious. He was starting to lose control of his temper and he lashed out at Stiles the other day. Scott and Stiles soon put two and two together and realized Scott was a werewolf. They had told me and I had to play the role of any other teenager and pretend to laugh at them before eventually believing them.

"Hey Soph." a voice greeted as I continued sketching. We'd gotten a great grade on the project but I still wanted to draw him.

"Hi Scott." I quickly hid the picture in my bag and patted the seat next to me. I was in the library, "studying" for a test, which was just an excuse to sit and draw.

"What're you doing here?"

"Just studying."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Yeah, I got bored. Um, what's up?"

"I have a question for you." I could almost hear his heart pounding faster as I watched his hands clench his shirt and play with it.

"Go for it."

"Will...will you go out...with me...like...on a...date?" he stuttered, turning red. "I-I mean, you can say no, if you want to. It was stupid, never mind."

"Wait! Are you already dumping me, McCall? Don't you want to hear my answer?" I joked as he stood up, fumbling with his bag.

He gulped and nodded. I stood up as well, stepping closer to him.

I got on my toes to whisper in his ear, "Pick me up tomorrow at eight."

I couldn't help but giggled at his shocked expression and grabbed my bag. I kissed his cheek before leaving.

**Scott's POV**

"So, you're gonna treat my daughter like a princess, right?" her father asked, giving me a stern look .

"Yes sir."

"Greg, leave the boy alone. He's obviously very sweet or Sophie wouldn't waste her time. But she is wasting ours right now. Sophie!" her mom called, sighing.

"It's fine. She likes to have a dramatic entrance." I teased with a newfound confidence. I wanted, no, I needed them to like me. I had watched so many people pull their girlfriends away from their parents and they're all single now. I didn't want to risk losing Sophie, no matter what.

"I'm coming! Just a second!" her voice yelled back, the sound of rustling following her words.

"So, Mr. Grey, how's work going? I know you guys have been very busy lately." I asked, trying to make small talk.

"It's fine. It brings the money in. Do you know what you'll do once you graduate high school?"

"I've been thinking about a few things."

"Well, don't rush yourself. You still have another year. Enjoy it." Mrs. Grey smiled and patted my back.

"Ok, ok, I'm so sorry. I could not find my phone for the life of me and then some random person called me and it was just a big mess. Hi." Sophie rambled as she rushed down the stairs.

My jaw dropped as I stared at her. How was I about to go out with this beautiful person?

"You look...amazing." I managed to get out, still in shock. She gave me a small smile before turning to her mom.

"Um, mom, dad, I'll see you later. We shouldn't be home too late." She gave her parents a quick hug then started pulling me towards the door.

"Have her back before midnight. It's the weekend, so don't get used to it being so late. Normally it's ten." Mr. Grey lectured as Sophie attempted to get me out of the house.

"Yes sir. I'll have her back in a few hours." I smiled at him and extended my hand, jumping a little when he squeezed my hand extra tight.

"You better."

"You can trust me, sir." I held my hand out to Mrs. Grey but she pulled me into a hug instead.

"Stop being so formal, Scott! You're already like another member of the family."

"I'll try, Mrs. Grey."

"No, I told you to call me Khloe."

"Mrs. Khloe then."

"Your mother raised your right." She patted my cheek and then we turned to leave but not before Mrs. Grey grabbed Sophie and whispered something in her ear, something I wasn't meant to hear but being a werewolf did have its perks. "I like him. Don't let him go."

"I am so sorry about them. They're going crazy because this is actually my first date. Ever. And I shouldn't have told you that. Now you're going to think I'm weird." Sophie ran her fingers through her long blond hair, biting her lip on a grimace.

"Soph, calm down. If it helps, it's my first date too. And you're not weird, you're different. I like it."

"You always know what to say, Scott." She wrapped her tiny arms around me and gave me a small squeeze before we continued walking down the driveway.

"I thought you didn't have a car." she murmured as I opened the door for her.

"I don't. This belongs to my mom but she's not working tonight and she was in a good mood so she decided to hand over the keys. She wants to meet you, by the way. She already wants to know everything about you, I think she'll like you. Maybe even more than I do." I mumbled under my breath as I started the car.

"Oh, so you're saying you like me? Are we talking about like or _like _like?" she teased, smiling as a laugh escaped her lips.

"What are we, in fifth grade. And if you must know, I _like _like you."

"Good. Because I _like _like you too."

**Author's Note: **

**Next chapter's the date! **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sophie's POV**

"Wow." I breathed as I stepped out of the car.

He'd brought me to the park where there was a small picnic set up.

"Do you like it?" he asked hesitantly, tensing up.

I reached up to kiss his cheek, smiling at him. "I love it."

We laid down and watched the stars, snacking on the chocolate covered strawberries he'd brought.

"Oh look! A shooting star!" I squealed, pointing to it before closing my eyes to make a wish.

It was childish to wish on stars but it had always worked for me before. I had wished we would leave Toyko and an hour later, my parents told me to pack. I had wished we'd be able to stay in one area for more than a month and then a day later, my parents told me we'd be here for the rest of my school year.

"What'd you wish for?" he asked, glancing over at me.

"I can't tell you. It won't come true if I do." I teased, letting out a laugh.

"Well, I wished for-" I broke him off by clamping my hand over his mouth.

"Don't you want it to come true?" I pointed out, grinning.

He rolled his eyes and took my hand off his mouth, keeping his fingers tangled with mine. "Fine. I won't tell you."

"Good. Maybe it'll come true then."

"I doubt it. Crap, is that the time? You have to be home in ten minutes, come on!" He burst up, bringing me with him and then running toward the car.

I sighed unhappily as we pulled up in front of his house. He walked me over to my door.

"I had a really great time tonight, Scott. We should do this again."

"Really? You'd wanna go out with me again?"

"Of course. So, I guess this is goodnight." I hinted, getting on my toes.

"Yeah. Goodnight. See you at school tomorrow." He kissed my cheek and then turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called, grabbing his wrist. "I need to tell my wish."

"I thought you said it wouldn't come true if you told me."

"Yeah, well apparently, hinting at it isn't doing any good. So, Scott, I wished for you to kiss me."

Then I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. His muscular arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. The porch started flickering, in a way that wasn't natural.

I scoffed as I pulled away, biting my lip. "Alright, dad, I got it!" I yelled before turning back to Scott. "I have to go. I'll see you at school." I reached up to give him another small peck before going inside.

Dad stood by the light switch, glaring at me. "You're late."

"By two minutes, dad." I rolled my eyes and started up the stairs.

"You like this boy, don't you?" mom asked, sitting on my bed.

"Yeah. I really, really like him, mom."

"Well, don't worry about your father. He's just being protective. We only want the best for you. You know that right?"

"Yeah. But I don't think Scott's a bad guy."

"Neither do I. Well, get some rest, alright sweetie? I love you." She kissed my forehead and got up to leave.

"Love you too, mom."

**Author's Note: **

**It's kinda short but it's the date!**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stiles's POV**

"Well? Did you do it? Did you kiss her?" I asked as he got into the car.

"More like she kissed me."

"But did you kiss her back?"

"Why wouldn't I kiss her back?" he pointed out, giving me a look.

"True. Wow. You're going out with the hot new girl. How does that feel?"

"She's not that new anymore."

"She's only been here for a week. She's new."

"I just...I feel like I know her. I feel like I can tell her everything and trust her to keep it a secret."

"Yeah, well, if I were you, I wouldn't let her go. If I wasn't in a relationship with Lydia, I would date her."

"You're not with Lydia. Lydia's with Jackson."

"Our relationship's complicated."

"What about Erica? I saw you looking at her the other day."

"She's just a friend. I'm in love with Lydia."

"No, you're not." a new voice said.

I jumped and screamed, turning to see Sophie standing by the door, waiting for Scott to let her in.

"How long have you been there?" I gasped, placing my hand on my chest.

"I got here right around where you said you were in love with Lydia." She climbed into the backseat as Scott helped her in before sitting back down and shutting the car door again.

"Wait. What do you mean? I do love Lydia." I backtracked, staring at her in shock.

"You're in love with the idea of Lydia. You don't even know her, Stiles. What's her favorite color? Her favorite place to eat? Favorite movie?" she listed, a weird glint in her eyes.

"You don't have to know everything about someone to love them. Look at you and Scott. You've known each for a week and you're basically planning your wedding. What's his favorite color? What's his favorite place to eat? What's his favorite movie?" I snapped back, ignoring the low warning growl coming from Scott.

"Red, Darling's and I am Number Four."

We both stared at her in shock, although a flattered smile appeared on Scott's face.

"Oh don't look so surprised, boys. I pay attention."

"Stalker." I mumbled under my breath, flinching away as Scott glared over at me.

"Says the boy who spent his birthday looking through all of Lydia Martin's instagram photos."

"How do you know that?" I yelled, turning back around to face her.

"Scott told me."

"Dude!"

"What? She did the thing with her eyes and I couldn't help it!" He shrugged as Sophie starting giggling.

"Thing with my eyes? What do I do with my eyes?" she asked, leaning forward in her seat and scooting to the edge.

"You're doing it right now. Whenever you want something, your eyes get really, really big."

"Do they? I've never noticed."

"I'm sure you haven't." I scoffed, starting the car.

"Shut up, Stiles."

I was silent for the rest of the ride, mentally planning ways to kill her as she and Scott chatted very loudly and obnoxiously.

"We're here!" I shouted in relief, stopping their innocent fight over whether cats over the age of six months could be called kittens or not.

"H-hi Stiles." I heard Erica murmur shyly, almost inaudibly. I waved Scott and Sophie on, rolling my eyes as they took each other's hands and raced into the school.

"Hey Erica." I turned and smiled at her. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to say hi."

"Cool. Well, hi."

"Hi."

There were a few moments of silence before she started to leave.

"Hey wait! Do you...maybe...wanna see a movie on Friday?" I had no idea what I was doing. I was supposed to be waiting for Lydia but in that moment, Lydia was forgotten.

"Like...a date?"

"Yeah. I mean, if you're cool with that. We can go as friends."

"A date sounds fun. Really fun. Um, F-friday?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at seven." I leaned down to kiss her cheek then went inside.

**Erica's POV**

A date. What if I mess it up?

I bumped into something, or someone and quickly started apologizing.

"Oh hey, it's ok. I'm Sophie. Nice to meet you." The pretty girl extended her hand to me and I carefully shook it, worried she would soon turn on me.

I had once bumped into Lydia Martin and she had called me clumsy and made me carry her bags.

"You must be Erica. Stiles talks about you all the time."

"H-he does?" I looked up at her, hoping she wouldn't start laughing.

"Yeah, he really likes you."

"Soph, we're gonna be late to class. Oh hey Erica." Scott took her hand the second he was next to her, smiling at me.

"Hi." I said weakly, raising my hand in a wave.

"I'll see you in gym. Bye." He waved back and started pulling Sophie away, groaning when she wouldn't move.

"Here, I'll give you my number." She reached into my bag and pulled out my phone, clicking away. She tucked it back into its pocket then left.

Wow. Did people actually like me?

Almost the second I had that thought, I was pushed into the lockers by a jock.

"Loser!"

They all laughed and walked away, leaving me against the lockers. I felt tears begin to well up as I let myself fall to the ground, hiding my face in my knees.

"Hey, are you ok?" a voice asked as I hesitantly looked up to see Stiles standing in front of me, a concerned look on his face.

"I-I'm fine." I wiped at my cheeks as I started to get up. He grabbed my hand and helped pull me to my feet. "Thank you."

"No problem. And by the way, you're not a loser."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. You're actually really cool. I'll see you later. Maybe you can sit with us at lunch."

"Sure."

He waved his goodbye and left. I smiled and played with my hair before heading off to class.

**Scott's POV**

Class was hard. Normally it was difficult enough with her just sitting next to me but now she was holding my hand and passing me notes and whispering in my ear.

Her scent was driving me crazy. She'd obviously put on some sort of perfume and it smelt like apples. Or maybe that was her hair.

"Mr. McCall?" a voice called, interrupting my silent argument with myself over whether it was her hair or her perfume.

"Yeah?"

"Am I boring you?"

"No, sir."

"Good. Pay attention." He returned to the board, resuming his boring speech.

Sophie passed me another little note, smiling to herself. _Thinking about me? _

I looked up at her in shock and I was sure I blushed.

"Is that a yes?" she whispered, leaning even closer. "Don't worry. I was thinking about you too."

Then the bell rang. I gasped, letting out a breathe I hadn't realized I was holding. She laughed innocently and stood up. I grabbed her books for her and we started walking towards the art classroom.

"So, what was it about?" she asked, her arms wrapped around one of mine.

"What was what about?"

"Your little daydream. Obviously it had me in it. But what was going on?"

"I wasn't daydreaming."

"Come on, Scott. I'll tell you about mine."

"So you go first."

"You just admitted it. But in mine, we were on a beach." She pulled us to a stop and took the books from my hands, setting them on the floor. "Your arms were here." She took hold of my arms and wrapped them around her small waist. "And my arms were here." She reached up to wind her arms around my neck, smiling as she got on her toes. "And your lips were here." Then she brushed her soft lips against mine.

"What a wonderful dream." I muttered, fighting the urge to shift.

"Hmm, it was. What was yours?"

"Actually, I was wondering if the apple smell coming from you was shampoo or perfume." I admitted, waiting to see her reaction.

"Oh, it's shampoo."

"It's nice."

"Yeah? Come on. Let's get to class."

Art was at least easier since she was somewhat occupied.

"Alright class, put down your brushes. Now since everyone had such a great response to the portraits, I've decided we're going to do more of them. Only this time, it's painting. I want them in by Friday, same deal as last time. Three angles, no tracing, have a good day." The teacher waved us all out, smiling.

"My place again?" Sophie offered, taking my hand in her smaller one.

"Um, sure."

"You know, now that I think of it, I haven't seen your house yet. Make it your place."

"Oh, um, no we should go to yours. It's much...cleaner."

"Scott, there's a couch in my kitchen. If that's your definition of clean, I'm worried."

"It's just...baby pictures." I slumped in defeat, sighing.

"Just think of it as revenge."

**Author's Note: **

**And here comes the Sterica! **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Scott's POV**

We had just found an empty table when Erica sat with us. She was really shy at first but she soon opened up and was laughing and telling jokes. She was really fun to be around, surprisingly.

This had to be one of the best school days ever. I was allowed to kiss Sophie whenever I wanted, just because I could. But now was the big moment. Jackson had just strolled in and it was time to show off.

Sophie suddenly giggled and leaned over to press her soft lips to mine, making it quite a show by reaching to tangle her fingers in my hair and moving into my lap.

When she pulled away, her eyes were locked on something behind me. I followed her gaze to show Jackson fuming, smoke basically coming out of his ears.

"Well then. Random makeout." Stiles muttered, shrugging.

"Actually, Scott's been wanting to do that all day. Jackson has been flirting with me since I got here and now Scott can show off that I'm his."

"Oh, so you're mine?" I whispered in her ear, too low for the others to hear. She smiled and kissed me again, this one a peck.

"Actually, I'm Stiles's."

"What?" Stiles asked, looking up from Erica's eyes. They'd been flirting for a good ten minutes now.

"Yup. Stiles, I'm yours. Just thought you should now." She smiled innocently, shrugging her shoulder.

"Ok. Go make me a sandwich."

She glared at him and reached down into her bag, pulling out a pen and tossing it in his direction. "No! I change my mind. I belong to Scott now. He's much sweeter." She wrapped her arms around my neck, sticking out her tongue at Stiles.

"Aw, baby I can change. Don't be that way!"

"Nope. She's mine now." I bragged, winding my arm around her waist and pulling her closer to me.

"Babe, I miss you. Please come back to me."

"Aw, Stiles, of course! I love you!" she cooed, reaching across the table to hug him.

"Hey! What about me?" I whined, tugging her away from him. Truth be told, I was starting to get just a little bit jealous.

"How about this? I don't belong to either of you. I'm Erica's." She moved out of my lap and around the table to sit in Erica's lap, her smile returning when Stiles and I gave her heartbroken looks.

"Yeah. Mine!" Erica wrapped her arms around Sophie's waist, both of them giggling.

"Dude, we just lost a girl to another girl. What does that say about us?" Stiles rolled his eyes and burst into laughter. I soon followed and then we were all in laughing fits.

"What's so funny, losers?" Jackson asked, sitting down next to me.

"What're you doing here?" I glared over at him, moving my chair as far as possible.

"We're both on the lacrosse team, Scott, we can be seen together. Relax. And I'm here to invite you to my party this Saturday."

"Why?"

"Because, as I said, lacrosse team. Just be there. And bring Sophie. Hi Sophie. How are you?" He turned to her, smiling.

"Fine. It's been my best day ever. Ask me why." She leaned forward, reaching out to take his hand.

"Why?"

"Because I get to do this." And then she leaned over and gave me a quick peck.

"Well that's wonderful for you. I have to go." Jackson muttered through a clenched jaw as he stood up. "McCall, be there on Saturday. Bye Sophie!"

Next class was history and we were getting the results for our test back. It wasn't anything big, just a pop quiz to see how well we were paying attention.

"There will be a bigger test coming up on Friday so I suggest you study up." the teacher called with an evil little smirk as I stared down at my paper that had a big red C on it.

"Don't worry, I'll help you study." Sophie whispered from behind me. This was the only class she didn't sit next to me but she still managed to sit behind me.

"Thanks." I shot her a quick smile before returning to the board.

She leaned forward and took my hand, her thumb rubbing cirles into the back of my hand. "Anytime."

**Author's Note: **

**Another somewhat short chapter**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Scott's POV**

"Can't we just go to your place?" I groaned as I unlocked the front door.

"No. I want to see your house." she insisted, following me in.

"Mom? What're you doing here?" I asked as my mom came into the living room.

"They felt bad because I had to work through my lunch and told me I could take an hour break. Who's this?" She smiled politely at Sophie before turning back to me.

"Mom, this is Sophie." I placed my hand on the small of Sophie's back, as if showing her off.

"Oh, so you're the girl he can't stop talking about."

"Mom!"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. You know, that used to be a compliment, if a boy talked about you a lot. But nowadays, it's embarassing and no one wants to admit it. Well, I'm Melissa."

Sophie stepped forward and hugged my mom, which obviously shocked her but she soon responded.

"Well, you're certainly affectionate. I like that. Scott, I like this girl. Would you guys like something to eat? I bought Chinese."

"Oh well, we need to go and study. We have a big history test coming up." I shrugged and grabbed Sophie's hand to lead her up the stairs.

"Ok, have fun! And I'll let you know when I leave!"

"Alright, mom." I shut my door behind me and watched nervously as Sophie took in the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked, turning to look at me.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." I tossed my bag onto my bed and took off my jacket.

"Are you sure? You seem nervous."

"Well, you're the first girl I've had up here and actually the second person really. Stiles, of course, being the first." I sat down, avoiding her pretty green eyes.

"Well, I'm honored. And relax. This is just like when we're in my room. Same thing."

"Yeah, so I was wondering, maybe we should start with the, uh, history." I reached for my bag but her hand quickly grabbed my wrist.

"I was actually thinking of something a little bit different." she whispered, sitting in my lap with her legs on either side on mine.

Her soft lips brushed against mine as her hands reached up to tangle into my hair. She pushed me flat against the bed and giggled as she leaned down to join our lips again.

It was then that I felt my claws start to come out. I quickly scrambled away, my breathing heavy as I stared down at my hands.

"Scott, what's wrong?" she asked, sitting back up.

"Nothing. I just...need a minute."

"Did I do something wrong?" she mumbled, looking down as her hair fell her in her face.

"No! No, definitely not." Without thinking, I reached up to push it back. I quickly jerked my hand back but then I saw they were back to normal.

"I should...I should go. I'm sorry." She stood up, shaking her head as she grabbed her bag.

"No, wait! You don't have to go." I grabbed her hand as I blocked the door, trying to get her to look at me.

"It's fine, Scott. I shouldn't have done that. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"No, trust me, I liked every moment of that. It's just, you know, heart race going up..."

"Oh. Well, you could've just said that, you know." She smiled as she slowly backed away from the door, dropping her bag down on the floor again. "Come here. We don't need to stop just because your fangs come out." She sat down on the bed, pushing my bag out of the way.

"I could hurt you if we don't."

"Fine. Every time you feel your wolfy side wanting to come out, tell me."

"Deal." I muttered before leaning down to kiss her. She pulled me on top of her as she lay back against the bed. She giggled as she ran her small hands through my hair again, pulling me closer.

"Scott, I-" We broke apart as my mom came into the room. She gave us a shocked look before smiling. "Oh. Well, I see you're definitely studying for that history test."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. McCall, we really are going to study." Sophie sat up, smiling innocently.

"Right. Well, I'm going to leave the room and pretend I never saw this, alright? And I'm heading back to work. There's still some Chinese on the table if you guys get hungry."

"Ok, bye, Mrs. McCall!"

"Bye." Mom shut the door but not before giving me a look saying the conversation wasn't over.

"Oh God. Now your mom hates me."

"No she doesn't. She offered you food. That's a good sign." I tried, rubbing her shoulder.

"You're so lucky you're hot. Come on. We are actually going to study now." She reached down to pull out her history book, giving me a stern look as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, ma'am."

We spent the next few hours studying and we eventually brought up the food and ate but even then, she made me list facts about what we had gone over.

"Ok. I think that's enough for tonight. I better head home." She started to get up, letting out a small sigh as she stretched her arms.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" I pouted, looking up at her as I sat up.

"Yup. I'm already ten minutes past my curfew. My father's going to kill you one of these days."

"Does he like me?"

"I'm his only daughter. You're the first guy I've brought around. He's not used to all of this but once he is, he will love you. He already has some respect for you, which is a really good sign."

"Do you want me to walk you to your door?" I asked, getting up.

"No. I'm a big girl, I can handle the spooky creatures of the night." she teased as she pulled me down the stairs.

"Ok. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yup."

"Before you go, and I know that Jackson pretty much only invited me for you, but would you be my date to the party on Saturday?"

"I'd love to." She grinned up at me before reaching up to kiss me. "Goodnight."

"Night." I slowly let my arms fall back to my sides and waved until she was out of the driveway.

I sighed sadly as I shut the door. All alone now. I went back up to my room and there was Stiles, going through Sophie's forgotten bag.

"Stiles? What're you doing in here? And stop that!" I grabbed the bag, placing it on my desk.

"I'm here because you haven't answered my calls. I called like twenty times."

"I was with Sophie."

"Oh big surprise. What happened? You're blushing. And now, you're smiling. Oh my God, what'd you do?"

I hadn't realized I had a big, goofy grin on my face until he pointed it out. But I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"She kissed me again. And I kissed her." I bragged, feeling like a little kid in a candy store.

"So? You two have been kissing all day."

"I know. But this time, Stiles, we _really _kissed."

"Congratulations." He patted my shoulder, smiling with pride.

I saw something move and turned to look at it. It was Sophie again. This time she was dressed but she was on her phone. She seemed really worried.

"What're you looking at?" Stiles asked, following my gaze.

I tried to use my new heightened hearing and to my surprise, it worked.

"What do you mean? You're supposed to be home! Well, I am all alone, mom. No, Scott's at his house...well, if I had known, I wouldn't have left. I can't just go back. Because he'll think I'm some sort of stalker."

"What's she saying?" Stiles asked, very loudly. I shushed him and returned my attention to Sophie.

"Well it matters to me. Fine, but he's coming here." She pulled the phone away from her ear, staring down at it for a moment before my phone started ringing.

Stiles made a move toward it, pausing when I grabbed it before he could, giving him a look. He threw his hands up, turning and dropping onto the bed.

"Hello?"

"Hi Scott! It's, uh, me."

"Is something wrong?"

"Um, yeah, actually there is. My parents bailed, again, and I really don't want to be alone in this house. I was wondering if maybe-"

"I'll be right over."

"Thanks, Scott! You're the best. I'll see you soon."

I hung up and looked up to see Stiles staring at me in confusion.

"Does this mean I have to leave too?" he whined, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes."

"You know, you better hope she doesn't turn out to be some sort of psycho killer or else, you're dead."

"Very funny. Now come on, you have to leave." I got up and grabbed a pair of sweats before heading downstairs.

"Love you too!" he called before I shut the front door.

I jogged over to her house and rang the doorbell. She opened the door with a big smile.

"Hi! I hope you don't mind but I set up a few movies and some popcorn and stuff. We can have a movie night."

"Sounds fun." I smiled at her before leaning down to give her a quick kiss.

"Go change into something comfortable and meet me back in the living room. There's a bathroom right down the hall." She ran upstairs and disappeared into a room after pointing down a dark hallway. Not creepy at all.

**Author's Note: **

**Some Scophie moments in this chapter!**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sophie's POV**

We were cuddled up on the couch, which was finally in the living room, watching some horror I'd grabbed randomly. I might've exaggerated my fear just so I could get closer to Scott.

"Soph, it's just a movie." He chuckled as I jumped and hid my face into his neck, burying myself deeper into his warm arms.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Good. Now, can we please turn it off?"

"Why? Are you scared?" I felt a smile pulling at my lips before I turned the movie off.

"No. I just don't want you to get too scared."

"I'm sure. Come on. You must be tired and I know I am." I grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs, into my room.

"Oh hey, it's much better now." he complimented, even though it wasn't.

"Go into my closet and tell me that." I teased, heading into the bathroom. "Just give me a second, ok? If you need to do anything, there's a bathroom down the hall."

I heard him leave and I quickly brushed my teeth and did everything I needed to do. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and fixed my shirt then went back out. Scott was there, staring out my window.

"See something interesting?" I asked, walking over.

"Um, no. We should get some rest." He sat down on the bed quickly, avoiding my eyes.

"I hate it when you do that." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Do what?"

"Lie."

"I'm not lying."

"You're a horrible liar. Whenever you lie, you won't look anyone in the eyes but it's fine. Let's just go to sleep." I shrugged and got into the bed next to him, pulling the covers up around me.

He ducked in next to me and we laid there in silence for a few moments before he rolled over and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. His lips pressed against my shoulder as I took one of his hands in both of mine.

"I was looking at my reflection. My eyes were this weird gold and it kind of terrifies me but I didn't want you to worry." he whispered into my ear, sending a shiver up my spine.

"I don't scare easy, you don't have to protect me. I can take care of myself."

"I know. But something inside of me doesn't want you to have to even worry about that."

"Scott, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

This was it. I was about to tell him my secret. Something I'd never told anyone else.

"I-" I broke off and instead pressed my lips to his. "I really like you. Like, really, _really _like you."

"I like you too, Soph. A lot."

I smiled and kissed him again, tangling my fingers into his soft brown hair.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered against my lips, his grip on me tightening.

I grinned and nodded before managing to say it out loud. "Yeah. Of course I will."

He returned the smile before pressing another kiss to my lips. "You're amazing, you know that?"

I blushed at his words and hid my face in his neck, shaking my head.

"You are. You're beautiful and smart and funny."

"You really think so?" I looked up at him with a smile tugging at my lips for what must've been the hundredth time that night.

"Yeah. Who wouldn't?"

I let my head drop back onto his chest, sighing happily. One of his hands started gently rubbing my back, his warm fingers sliding up and down my spine.

"You're pretty cool too." I mumbled, my eyes shutting as I felt him let out a small laugh.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note: **

**Another short chapter but Scophie!**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEEE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sophie's POV**

We walked into class, hand in hand with Stiles trailing behind us with Erica. I saw his hand slowly reach out to hold hers as they walked. I gasped and hit Scott's shoulder to get his attention.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked as we sat down. I pointed to Stiles and Erica both smiling at each other. "Oh."

Erica looked away from Stiles for a moment and I winked at her as she passed. She giggled and went to sit in her seat right behind ours.

Nothing too excited happened in class, most of it spent passing notes with Scott and now Erica.

Then it was time for art. Turns out Erica had this class to, but she was sat in the back with a kid named Matt.

We had a chose to either play with some clay or do the project. I didn't feel like painting so I decided to grab some clay for both Scott and I.

"Wait. Give me your clay." I demanded as a new idea came to my head.

"Why?"

"We're gonna make a super wolf." I took his ball of clay and then started working on the body while telling him to start on the legs.

"A wolf can be super?"

"Of course a wolf can be super. Keep up with the times, sweetie." I teased, shaking my head.

We spent the next hour shaping and cutting and detailing our wolf. I sighed proudly as we finished, leaning back to admire our work. I left to wash my hands, unable to stand the feeling of my hands being dirty.

"Hi." a voice murmured as someone started using the sink next to me.

"Hi." I looked up to see Erica's partner, Matt.

"You're really pretty." he muttered, almost to himself.

"Oh, thank you. I should go. My boyfriend's waiting." I hinted, grabbing a towel to wipe my hands off.

"Scott, you mean?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"I've seen him around, yeah."

"Cool. Um, I really should go." I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about Matt.

"You're way too pretty for a guy like Scott." Again, it sounded like he was talking to himself but I still responded, trying to be polite.

"It's actually the other way around. He's too good for me."

"Never say that. You're perfect." He moved closer, a little too close for my liking.

"Ok, I'm leaving. Maybe I'll see you later or something." I rushed back over to my desk, immediately ducking into Scott's chest in an attempt to remove Matt from my mind. His arms slowly wrapped around me but their grip was tight. I peeked over his shoulder and found Matt staring directly at me with burning blue eyes.

"Miss Grey and Mr. McCall, this is amazing! There's so much detail." the teacher cooed, coming over to look at our wolf. "I would like to see you two after class."

We nodded and she returned to her desk, smiling and humming to herself.

"Who was that talking to you?" Scott asked, playing with a lock of my hair.

"This guy named Matt. Can we please not talk about him?"

"Did he do something to you? What happened?"

"Nothing, he didn't do anything. I just...I'm getting this weird vibe off of him."

The bell rang and most of the kids rushed out except for Erica. She hovered near the door until I waved her away.

"You two have an amazing talent, especially put together. I would like you two to think about attending Roseli once you graduate. It has a few amazing programs I think would be good for you two. I would be more than happy to be a good word in for you." She handed us both a phamplet with a big grin on her face. "Don't worry about deciding right now, I know you have a year or two."

"Thank you. We'll think about it." I smiled at her then pulled Scott out of the room.

"An art school? What do you think?" he asked, taking my hand.

"I think it seems like an amazing deal. I mean, I could work for a scholarship and then I could learn it officially. Most of my techniques are hand-me-downs or assumptions. It would be amazing to see how it's done professionally. But we don't have to worry about that yet." I reassured after taking in his panicked expression.

"Come on. Let's just go to lunch."

"Actually, I need to get something from my locker. I'll be right back though." I kissed his cheek and headed off for my locker. I quickly grabbed my earphones and turned to walk away when I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" a voice said as someone helped me back up.

"It's fine. It was my fault. I'm Sophie." I held out my hand toward the curly haired stranger with a friendly smile on my face.

"I'm Isaac."

"Well, Isaac, to make up for walking right into you, will you sit with us at lunch?"

"I walked into you."

"Then make it up to me." I arched one of my eyebrows at him, grinning once his lips pulled up into a small smile before leading him over to the cafeteria.

**Scott's POV**

I growled as I saw her reach over and take his hand. They were waiting in line for food, his because she normally stole something from my lunch.

"Did you just growl?" Stiles asked, pausing with food hanging out of his mouth.

"Look at her! She's holding his hand!"

"So? She holds hands with everyone. She just held my hand this morning."

"Yeah but you have Erica. I know for a fact that he's single."

"Hi guys! This is Isaac. Isaac, this is my boyfriend, Scott, and my friends, Stiles and Erica." Sophie introduced as they sat down. She hadn't let his hand go yet.

"Hi." Stiles and Erica muttered, their eyes locked on me with worry.

"Scott, don't you want to say hi?" Sophie hinted, her foot gently hitting my ankle under the table.

"Hi."

"He's just a little shy." she covered, smiling at Isaac.

I spent the rest of lunch picking at my food in silence. Sophie and Isaac were laughing it up and they were telling jokes and teasing each other the way that Sophie and I normally did.

I nearly ripped his head off when they exchanged numbers.

"Um, guys, why don't you give Scott and I a moment?" She smiled at our friends and Isaac as they left. She waved before turning to me with a look that was a cross between worry and a glare. "What did I do?"

"What did you do?"

"That's what you're supposed to tell me."

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. You've ignored me since I got here." she snapped, folding her arms across her chest with a pout. Her cute little pout.

No. Isaac. If her ability to unknowingly distract me worked earlier, it wouldn't now.

"No, you've ignored me. You were too busy with Isaac."

"So, because I'm dating you, I can't have any other friends?"

"I'm fine with you having friends. I would love for you to have all the friends you want."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't like it when you flirt with other people right in front of me."

"That wasn't flirting. I acted the same way I would around Stiles or Erica or anyone. Trust me, you'll know when I'm flirting." She leaned over, her nose brushing as her hand came up to rest on my chin, keeping my face turned towards her.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the kiss but nothing happened.

"You should really just trust me." She leaned in and kissed the corner of my mouth before leaving.

**Author's Note: **

**Isaac's here! Also I made up the name of the art school**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Erica's POV**

Tonight was the night. Stiles was taking me out for my very first date. Sophie was over to help me but she seemed a little off.

"Are you ok?" I finally asked, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"You're not though. I can see it your eyes."

"It's Scott. Earlier today, he said I was flirting with Isaac and I just...I want him to trust me, you know? All my life, I never trusted anyone but I trust him. A lot. And it hurts to think that he can't say the same. But I'm probably overreacting. I'm sorry. This is supposed to be your night and I'm ruining it."

"No, it's ok. Um, I know this probably isn't my place but can I give you my opinion?"

She nodded, biting her lip and letting her green gaze meet mine.

"I think Scott's just jealous and I think you should be pleased with that. It means he cares enough to dislike you flirting with other boys. And actually, you were kind of flirting with Isaac a little. But I'm not picking sides!" I quickly reassured, shaking my head.

"You really think he cares about me?" She let out a small laugh, her eyes lighting up at the thought.

"I think he's crazy about you."

She giggled and reached over to hug me. "Oh my God! Is that the time? You have to start getting ready!" She pulled us up and shoved me into the bathroom. "Shower. It'll give me a clear canvas."

"Canvas?"

"Shower! Now!" she growled before slamming the door.

I quickly showered, still confused. I threw on my usual baggy clothes before going back out to her.

"Alright, sit down." She pointed to the chair placed in front of the desk and pushed me down into it.

"Are you going to kill me?" I whispered as she started heating up a curling iron.

"Not yet. I have to do your hair first."

For what felt like hours, she toyed with my hair and did my makeup and made me try on five different outfits before she settled on one.

She finally let me look in the mirror. I gasped as I took in the person that stood in front of me. It couldn't have been me. That girl was not me. It couldn't be. She looked elegant and beautiful and I was the definition of clumsy.

"What did you do to me?" I asked, still staring in the mirror.

"You're really pretty, Erica. If you choose to let it show, you could be on a runway or something. I didn't have to do anything except for highlight your natural beauty."

"Thank you!" I turned and threw myself into her arms, feeling her arms wrap around me.

The doorbell rang, signaling Stiles's arrival.

"What if I mess up?" I muttered, hiding my face in her shoulder.

"You're not gonna mess up. I felt the exact same way before my date with Scott and it turned out perfect."

"But you're you."

"And you're you. And you're funny and beautiful. But if you don't believe me, then why don't we ask Stiles? I'll go answer the door." She grinned and left the room, a skip in her step.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself before I heard her calling my name. Oh God.

**Stiles's POV**

"Erica! Come on down!" Sophie called, smiling to herself.

I heard footsteps and turned toward the source then my jaw dropped to the ground.

"H...hi Stiles." Erica murmured, raising her hand in a wave.

I made a very unintelligent noise as I waved back.

"Is it too much?" She gestured to herself before ducking her head so her hair would cover her face, her big eyes staring at the ground.

I made another noise as I shook my head.

"Stiles, doesn't she look beautiful?" Sophie hinted, walking over to proudly show her off.

I nodded, finally shutting my mouth.

"See? I told you so." Sophie bragged, a smirk forming on her face.

"She looks...gorgeous." I muttered as Erica turned a rosy red.

"You really think so?" Erica whispered, ducking her head.

"Yeah."

"Ok, lovebirds, off you go. Have fun!" Sophie pushed us both out the door and then shut it behind us.

"Car. We should...car." I stuttered nervously, scrambling over to open the door for her.

"So, where are we going?" she asked as I got in next to her.

"Uh, I thought we could go the movies."

"Ok."

We fell into a silence that was slightly awkward but soon, her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello? No we're on our way. He's taking me to the movies. Can I talk to you later? Ok, bye."

"Who was that?" I asked as she hung up.

"Sophie. That reminds me. How are her and Scott? She was a little mad at him earlier."

Great. We're talking about another couple on our date. "Um, they're fine. They're not broken up. He would've told me."

"I like how close you are to Scott. It makes me wish I had a best friend."

"You...have me."

She smiled at me shyly, dropping her head again. "Thanks, Stiles."

**Scott's POV**

I sighed as I shut the book. Studying was boring without her. Her giggle every time I got confused before she'd lean over to help me. Her eyebrows furrowing everytime she got stuck. The way her eyes would flicker from the paper to me and then she'd leaned in to kiss me.

"Scott? Scott? Hello? Anyone in there?" I blinked my eyes to focus them, shaking my head to clear it as I looked around the room for Sophie, of course not finding her. Instead my mother was standing in front of me, her arms folded across her chest.

"Mom?"

"I'm leaving now. I took the night shift and I need to get going. Will you lock up for me?"

"Uh, sure."

"And dinner's on the counter."

"Wait. You made dinner?" I paused in following her out of my room, shocked.

"Well...no. It's pizza."

I smiled and kissed her cheek before leading her down the stairs.

"Do you have your phone charged? Is it on? Do you know where it is?" she asked, starting to open the door.

"Yes, yes, and yes."

"Good. Call me before you go to bed, eat carefully and don't get into any trouble. Please."

"I won't. Go. You're gonna be late."

"Alright. I'll see you later. Bye. Love you!" She smiled and ran out to her car, waving before she drove away.

I went back up into my room, sighing as I saw my books scattered across the room. I picked them up, setting them down at the desk and trying to study again.

All of my thoughts stopped as I noticed a figure moving around out of the corner of my eye. Sophie was putting things away, pausing to move her hair out of her face.

"Honey, time for dinner." I heard Mrs. Grey say as I saw her lean into the room. "Is something wrong?"

"No, mom, everything's fine."

"Where's Scott? He's normally here."

"Let's not talk about Scott."

"Did you two have a fight? Oh honey, I'm sorry but that's part of a relationship. Everyone has their ups and downs."

"No. It's just, at first, I thought I was right but now I'm not sure."

"Well, the way I see it, neither side is right or wrong. Maybe both of you had reasons for your side of the argument. What happened? Tell me." Mrs. Grey sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to her with a smile.

"Well, I met this guy, Isaac and I was trying to be nice but I think I overdid it because everyone's saying I was flirting. And then Scott got jealous and and I got mad that he didn't trust me and now I feel guilty."

"Don't feel guilty. Come on, have dinner then call him and tell him how you feel."

"Thanks, mom. But I'm gonna skip on dinner. I ate at Erica's."

Mrs. Grey left the room after hugging Sophie. Then I heard my phone ring. I scrambled to answer, ending up sprawled over my bed in attempt to reach the nightstand quicker.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Hi...what's up?"

"Can I come over?**"**

"Sure."

"Thanks. I'll be there soon. I just need to shower first."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

"Bye Scott."

"Bye."

Well, that was one of the most awkward phone calls I'd ever gotten.

**Author's Note: **

**Next chapter will be Sterica's date and Scophie's meet up**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Scott's POV**

I heard the doorbell ring, making me get up to run downstairs to let her in. Her blond hair was damp and hung over her shoulders, falling into curls. Her eyes seemed larger than usual and they seemed to be a lighter green. I couldn't help but lean in to kiss her. And to my surprise, she let me.

"Scott, are you still mad at me?" she whispered, looking up at me.

"I was never mad. I don't really know why I freaked out like that. Something inside me just made me want to tear Isaac apart everytime he laughed or smiled at you and don't even get me started on the hand holding. Oh God, I wanted to rip his hand off."

"I think that's the wolf side talking. But it's actually kinda cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah. You got jealous."

"And that's cute?"

"Adorable." She got on her toes and gave me a quick peck before heading into the kitchen. "I see you haven't eaten."

"I was about to."

"Well then do it now. Do you want two slices or three?"

**Erica's POV**

"Hey, do you want popcorn? I want popcorn. I like popcorn. With butter. Extra butter. A lot of butter." Stiles rambled as we got into line.

"I like popcorn." I muttered, smiling at him. He was so cute.

"Me too."

He stepped up and ordered a bucket of popcorn that was bigger than my head. I stared at it, wide-eyed.

"Oh relax, I'm getting you one too." he teased, smiling crookedly. I laughed and rolled my eyes, taking the bucket. He continued ordering different candies and chocolates, getting the largest cup they offered for his drink.

"You need some help?" I asked, still smiling. He scoffed and continued to juggle his drink and his snacks while I held onto the popcorn.

I let him choose our seats, simply following him around as he led me to the chairs he claimed were the best in the entire theater. We had chosen a comedy, something we both agreed looked hilarious in its trailer.

Stiles was first to laugh, laughing at nearly every line. Soon, I joined in.

Halfway through the movie, Stiles yawned, very loudly. Was he bored? Was I boring him? I'm ruining this aren't I?

Then I realized his arm was now around my shoulders.

"I thought people only did that in movies." I joked, smiling up at him shyly.

"Sorry." He started to pull his arm away but I quickly grabbed his hand and pushed it back into place.

"I never said I didn't like it." I muttered, having a newfound confidence. It was almost like I could do anything with him, be who I wanted to be without worrying about him judging me. I could let go and have fun and laugh without people making fun of me.

We watched the rest of the movie, giggling at everything. We were still laughing as we walked up my driveway.

"That was a lot of fun. I loved that movie." I sighed, swinging our arms back and forth. I don't know who grabbed who but somehow we ended up holding hands.

"Yeah. It was hilarious."

"I know! So funny!"

We both laughed and then we had to stop because we'd reached my door.

"Well, this is where I leave."

"Yeah. Erica...do you...do you wanna maybe do this...again?"

"Sure. Um, text me or call me or whatever. Uh, goodnight." I stuttered, playing with a lock of my hair.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine softly, almost hesitantly. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, getting on my toes so he wouldn't have to bend down so far. His arms wound around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Wow." I breathed as we finally pulled apart for air.

"Yeah. Wow."

"Well, uh, g-goodnight, Stiles." I laughed breathlessly and fumbled to open the door, stuck in a daze.

I slid down the door on the other side with a goofy grin on my face.

**Author's Note: **

**Kinda short but Sterica went on a date and Scophie made up!**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sophie's POV**

"Are you sure I'm invited to the party? I mean, I know you were but I don't think I am." Erica asked as we headed into my room. Jackson's party was later on tonight but I needed to get ready because Scott was taking me out for ice cream before we went to the party.

"Look, Jackson invited Scott and I, we both invited Stiles and we're all inviting you. So, yes, you're invited. And if Jackson has something to say about that, then he can say it to my face. Now stay here while I go shower."

I ran into my bathroom and quickly showered, using the apple shampoo Scott loved. Oh God, we're already that couple.

I went back into my room, my towel tightly wrapped around my body. I walked over to the window and saw Scott and Stiles sitting at his desk. Scott glanced over first then Stiles. Their eyes popped out of their heads and I smiled before shutting the new curtains.

"Alright, now, help me with my outfit. I don't know if I want to go girly and wear this one or if I should go casual and go with this one." I held up the two outfits, turning back to her.

"I think you should go with the casual one."

"Ok, now you have to help me with my hair. Should I go curly or straight?" I asked, holding up both of the tools.

"Go curly. Only not too curly." She was sat on my bed, helping me sort out one of my many moving boxes.

"Right." I sat down at my desk and started getting ready.

"What's this?" Erica asked, holding up a knife.

"My dad's big on the whole 'better safe than sorry' thing so he made me that around."

I finished my hair and makeup, moving onto Erica next.

"I don't know about this. What if I ruin it?" she muttered, looking down at the ground.

"You won't. Trust me. You'll go and you'll have lots of fun and everything will be ok. I promise. Now can I trust you to get dressed in the clothes that I gave you?" I asked as I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll be fine. Go!"

"Ok bye. Good luck with Stiles tonight and I'll see you at the party!" I leaned down to kiss her cheek before running out of the room.

Scott was waiting in the foyer, talking with my mom.

"Hi sweetie. Oh, you look beautiful. Doesn't she look beautiful, Scott?" mom cooed, taking my hand.

"Yeah. She looks really pretty."

"Ok mom, I'll be back by one." I kissed her cheek and pulled Scott out of the house before she could say anything.

"You really do look gorgeous, Soph." Scott whispered in my ear, taking my hand in his.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

He helped me into the car then got in beside me, taking a deep breath as he started up the engine. "So are you ready to eat the best ice cream ever made?"

"Yup. Are you?" I teased, smiling at his eagerness.

After a few minutes, we pulled up in front of a small bakery.

"I smell...sugar." I breathed in the amazing scent, closing my eyes.

"Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the ice cream bar, rolling his eyes as I stared at all of the sweets.

I then moved my gaze onto all the different flavors. "Which one is your favorite?"

"I like them all but the one I get the most is cotton candy."

"Hi there Scott! Who's this?" one of the workers asked, walking over to help us.

"This is my girlfriend."

"What's her name?" the girl hinted as I fought off a smile at Scott's smug smirk.

"Oh. Her name's Sophie."

"Well hi Sophie. I'm Maggie." She extended her hand to me, smiling. Something was off about it though. She kept sending little looks at Scott that I didn't like.

"Nice to meet you. Um, how do you two know each other?" I played with a lock of my hair, slyly stepping closer to Scott by crossing my ankles.

"Scott is like, obsessed with sweets. He comes here everyday in the summer."

"How lovely."

"Yeah, he's a really great guy. What're you getting this time, Scott?"

"Um, what did you want to get, Soph?" he asked, turning back to me while fighting off a smile.

"You said you liked the cotton candy so we'll get one of those."

"Really? Are you sure? Because you can get any flavor you want." He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"I want one scoop of cotton candy and one of chocolate." I decided after a few seconds of looking over the flavors.

"I'll just have the cotton candy."

I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a light squeeze, resting my head on his shoulder as his hands slowly slid up and down my spine.

"You're so warm." I muttered into his shirt, tightening my grip on him.

"You're so cold."

I giggled and tilted my head back to meet his warm brown gaze. I got on my toes to press my lips to his.

"Your ice cream's ready!" a voice called, ruining our moment. I'm starting to really hate Maggie.

Scott paid and handed me my ice cream before taking his.

"Thanks, Mags. I'll see you later." Mags? He has a nickname for it?

"Bye Scott!"

**Scott's POV**

We went outside and I started leading her toward the park right across the street.

"So, how long have you and _Mags _known each other?" she asked, licking chocolate ice cream off her lips.

I had to laugh, pausing in our stroll and shaking my head at her. She was adorable when she was jealous.

"What are you laughing at? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Soph, Maggie has a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" she parroted, sighing with relief.

"Yes girlfriend. And besides, you're the only girl I've ever liked."

"Then why didn't she just say that? Are you sure she doesn't have a crush on you?"

"No! She's been with Stella for around two years. What would make you think that?"

"Well there's the fact that she was eyeing you like you were a piece of meat and she was starving." she snapped, her soft voice turning cold.

"Look, you don't need to be jealous over anyone, especially not Maggie."

"Jealous? Scott, I'm not jealous." She scoffed, shaking her head quickly. I bit my lip on my returning laughter.

"Ok. You're not jealous."

"I'm not jealous! Stop laughing at me." She smacked at my arm, glaring over at me.

"I was agreeing with you!"

"Good. Get used to that because I'm always right."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. You did miss a few questions on the history test the other day." I teased, smiling at her.

"Oh and how many questions did you get wrong?"

"I have an excuse. I hate history."

"You think I like it?"

"Ok, no more talking about school. The weekend is my time to get away from it."

"Fine. Let's talk about you. I feel like I've done all the talking."

"Well there's not much to say about me."

"Tell me about your hobbies. What do you like to do?"

"Lacrosse. The season's starting up on Monday."

"Well, I'll be in the stands, cheering you on. Even though, I'm gonna hate watching you get hurt."

"That's only if they get to me."

"Promise me you'll be safe. With your new heartbeat going up, you might lose control. Promise me you won't hurt anyone and you won't let anyone hurt you." She pulled us to a stop, looking up into my eyes.

"I promise."

She nodded and got on her toes to kiss me, reaching to tangle her fingers in my hair. My hands grabbed her waist to pull her closer, my fingers tightening their grip.

"I can feel your claws, your heartbeat's already racing. What's gonna happen when you've got adrenaline running through your veins?" she whispered, pulling away.

I quickly pulled my hands away from her but her fingers clasped around my wrist.

"Turn it off." she demanded, bringing one of my claws to up to her skin. She pressed the tip down, threatening to pierce the soft skin.

"Sophie, what're you doing?"

"Turn. It. Off." A small trickle of blood was starting to peek out from under my finger. I froze at the sight of it, distantly aware that my claws had tucked back in. "Everytime you feel like you're gonna lose control, think of that moment when you realize you hurt someone. Only next time, it'll be a lot worse."

**Author's Note: **

**Scophie date in this one!**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sophie's POV**

Scott and I walked into the large mansion, some dubstep type song blaring out and echoing through the crowded house.

"Sophie! You made it!" Jackson called, walking over with a confident smirk on his face. "You look great, by the way."

"Thank you. Where's Lydia?"

"I don't know. Somewhere. So, can I get you something to drink?"

I turned to ask Scott what he wanted then realized he wasn't near me. "Um, actually, I have to go find Scott."

"Wait. Why don't you stay with me? We can find him together."

"You should go find Lydia. I'll see you later though." I raised my hand in a wave then headed outside.

I saw Stiles and Erica both awkwardly dancing by the pool. He was currently doing some sort of sprinkler and she was kind of just bobbing to the music. I smiled to myself before continuing the search.

I looked up at the moon and froze, my eyes widening. The moon was full.

"Scott?" I muttered as I felt a hand grab my fingers, the normally gentle grip a bit tighter than usual.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, his voice huskier than normal.

"Scott, we need to get you home. The moon." I turned and looked up at him, pausing as I saw his eyes shift back and forth between their normal brown and a bright gold.

"But we just got here."

"I don't care. Come with me." I used his grip on my hand to pull him out of the party as a howl started up. The music, please be the music. Then I felt Scott stiffen. "Scott, keeping moving!"

He nodded and let me lead him back into the house, heading for the front door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Stiles called, racing after us.

"Stiles, look at the moon."

"It's...a moon?"

"Exactly. And it's full."

"Oh right. Right. We should get him out of here."

I got Scott into the car, nearly having to shove him into the seat. I leaned in to put on his seatbelt before he grabbed my wrists, pulling me in further.

"What's happening to me?" he gasped, looking up at me with golden eyes.

"You're changing. You just have to hold it off until I can get you home. Just keep breathing and try not to panic." I gave him a quick kiss before shutting the door and running around the car to get into the driver's seat.

"Hey we're coming too." Stiles sat down next to Scott as Erica got in the front seat.

"No, you guys have to stay here and enjoy the party."

"Let's face it, Sophie, we're not made for these types of parties. What's wrong with Scott?" Erica turned to look at him, a worried look on her face as he kept his head down, his breathe getting heavy.

"What about your Jeep? How are you getting that back if you leave it here?" I pointed out, ignoring her question as I turned to look at Stiles.

"Well, what're you gonna do?"

"I'm going to go home and try to get some sleep." I snapped, turning to glare at him.

"But-"

"Stiles, I will see you tomorrow." I emphasized as Scott groaned, slouching even further down.

"Come on Stiles, we shouldn't argue about it while Scott's sick." Erica pointed out, getting out of the car before Stiles could protest again.

"I'll call you tomorrow." I called to her, starting the car.

"Good luck with Scott. Are you sure you don't want us to help you?" she asked, leaning down to the window.

"Yeah. I'm stronger than I look."

"Alright. I'll see you later. Tell Scott I said goodnight."

I started the drive back to my house, looking over at Scott to make sure he hadn't shifted yet. I moved my gaze to the moon, pushing the gas pedal down further.

"Just a few more minutes, Scott. Hold on."

**Author's Note: **

**It's the full moon! **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sophie's POV**

By the time I'd made it home, Scott was mumbling and his claws were starting to come out. I quickly dragged him into the house and down into the basement.

"Where am I?" he muttered, halfheartedly trying to get out of my grip.

"Relax Scott. Just take deep breaths and try to fight the change. I still need to chain you up."

"What? Why do you have to do that?" he asked as I sat him against the wall.

"Your wolf takes over when the full moon hits. And your wolf only wants a few things. The first thing it'll go for is its Alpha. For all we know, your Alpha is halfway across the world and unless you want to wake up in Canada, I suggest you hold out your wrist and be a good little puppy."

"How do you know all this?"

"Long story. Just wait here while I get the chains." I turned and ran over to the large dresser in the corner. I slid open a drawer and pulled out the thick metal chains that even an Alpha couldn't break through.

I sighed as I knelt down next to him, holding the chains in my hands. I shook my head to clear it and then attached two cuffs to one of his wrists and then another two to his other one.

"Hurry. I can't fight it off much longer."

I chained down his legs as well then attached the chains to the dresser's legs, hoping it'd be able to handle the pressure he'd no doubt be putting on it in a few minutes.

"Soph, it's starting. Get out."

"I'm not leaving you. Just breathe, ok? I'll be fine." I dropped down beside him again, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"I don't want you to. Leave."

"You're going to need me."

"I'll be fine. I promise. Now will you please go?" He looked up with his animal eyes, a calm yet panicked tone in his voice.

I nodded and leaned in to kiss him. "I'll be right upstairs."

I got up and ran back up the stairs, closing the doors as his change truly kicked in. I heard him let out a surprised cry of pain as I leaned against the door, trying to get my heartbeat back down.

It took me a few minutes to regain my breath but once I did, I started looking for my parents. Instead, I found a note on the fridge.

"_Out on a_ _job_."

I scoffed and threw the note away, going into the fridge. I took out a water bottle and sipped at the cool liquid before hearing the light patter of footsteps. I put down my water and closed the fridge, pretending like nothing had happened.

I heard the soft, nearly inaudible footsteps come closer. It was in the room now.

I had to continue to play the innocent teenage girl with average hearing. I couldn't turn around yet. Not until it was closer. I played with the label on my bottle, biting my lip.

I looked up into the window to see red eyes looking back at me.

Keep up the game, Sophie. I spun around, faking a gasp. Whoever it was disappeared but the footsteps soon started up again. It was stalking me.

I smiled in my head at that. I'm the prey now. The weak little girl running from the big bad wolf. Oh the irony.

I heard a low growl and continued playing my part, widening my eyes. I should do this professionally, I'd make a wonderful actress.

In my head, that ever-familiar tune started up in my head. Unconsciously, I started humming it out loud. I heard a ghostly chuckle and smirked to myself. Good. I was entertaining it.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf? Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf?" I sung quietly, walking around the island to the place I knew it was hiding, my hand grabbing out of the kitchen knifes as I did.

I then stabbed the weapon into its stomach, using the new advantage to pin it to the wall.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" I asked, looking up into his bright red eyes, visible even in the dark.

"You have my Beta." he groaned out, his hand grabbing my wrist.

"Your Beta?"

"Scott."

I pulled the knife out before using all my strength to hit him on the head with the hilt, making his body fall limp as his eyes shut.

**Author's Note: **

**Who do you think the Alpha is? **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Greg's POV**

"So, Greg, tell me about your daughter." Marcus said as he eyed the Alpha.

"She's a lovely girl, strong and stubborn just like her mother."

"I would say she was more like her father, Greg. In ways she hasn't told you yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you go check on her? I bet she could use a nice daddy-daughter moment right now." He smiled at me before returning to the Alpha.

I stared at him in confusion before going out into the kitchen.

"Khloe. Where's Sophia?" I asked, searching the room. Nothing.

"She's up in her room."

I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door a few times. "Sophia! It's me. I want to talk to you for a minute."

No answer. I sighed and tried a few more times. "Please? I just want to talk." Still nothing.

I opened the door, leaning in to find it empty. I checked in every place imaginable, hoping she was just playing one of the games she used to play as a kid and that she would be hidden under the bed or in the closet.

I then looked over to her window, which was pushed open. I leaned out into the cool night breeze, hoping she was just in the backyard. Of course not.

**Sophie's POV**

I walked through the woods, keeping quiet. I heard branch snap and turned in the sound's direction.

A shadowed figure stepped forward, the moon lighting his face up and revealing the fangs and golden eyes. He looked so familiar but I couldn't figure out where he was from.

He growled at me, coming closer. "Where's Derek?"

"Why do you ask? For all I know, he's probably dead by now."

The wolf snarled and prepared to lunge at me when there was another howl, this one coming from the direction of the house. He took off for it before I could make another move, quickly disappearing into the trees.

"Sophia?!" my father's voice called, sounding decently far but still too close for comfort.

I ran in the other direction, moving as fast as I could while remaining quiet. I made it out of the trees and found myself in front of a burned down house. The Hale house. Or what was left of it.

I walked onto the porch, slowly reaching my hand out to push the door open. I tripped over something, nearly falling before something caught me and held me up.

"Are you hurt?" a husky voice asked, my boyfriend's face dimly lit.

"No. I'm fine."

The hands around my waist tightened, the claws beginning to press against the fabric of my shirt. "I hear footsteps."

I glanced up at Scott, listening carefully. I heard my dad's voice, along with a few others. I grabbed Scott's hand and led him down into the basement. The Hales had their own little setup going, a few hooks on the wall with a heavy door that didn't seem like it'd be easy to knock down. I attached Scott's chains to one of the hooks, making sure they were tight.

"Ok. I'm going to leave but here's your phone. When you shift back, call me and I'll come get you out. Stay here. Please."

He nodded, keeping his head down towards the floor.

I leaned in to kiss him, tangling my fingers into his thick brown hair. I heard him growl and then his hands were back on my waist, pulling me into his lap.

"Mine." he muttered against my lips, making a small smile spread onto my lips despite the situation.

"Sophia! We knew you're in there." I heard my dad call, bringing me back to reality.

I pulled away from Scott and went to stand up but he pulled me back down.

"Mine?"

I sighed, knowing it was just the full moon talking. "Yes yours but I have to go." I tugged at his wrists, wincing as his claws suddenly dug into my sides, not breaking the skin.

"Mine." he grumbled, pressing his face into my neck.

"Scott, I can't stay with you right now. I'll see you later, I promise."

His lips pressed against my throat as he shook his head.

"Scott, I'm not asking." I gave him a small push, halfheartedly. If I could've, I would have stayed in his warm arms all night. But right now, I had my father looking for me and when he wanted something found, it was found.

His claws ripped small holes into my shirt as the grip started becoming uncomfortable, the points beginning to press against my skin.

"Scott, that hurts."

The small pain went away instantly and the next thing I knew, I was across the room, far away from him.

"Go. Now." he snapped, hiding his face in his drawn up knees.

"Scott."

"Now!" He looked up, bearing his fangs and snarling.

I jumped to my feet and leaned down to give him one last kiss, to show I wasn't mad. He hadn't managed to actually knick the skin, he just put a little too much pressure on it.

"I'll see you in the morning." I whispered before running up the stairs. I closed and locked the door, leaning against it and taking a few breaths. I worked up my courage, thought of a reasonable lie, then headed out to face my father.

**Author's Note: **

**Another chapter! **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sophie's POV**

"You could've gotten hurt! What were you thinking?" my dad yelled, pacing my room.

"Calm down, honey. I'm sure she had her reasons. You better have had your reasons." Mom turned back to me, trying to smile but I could see the anger in her eyes.

"Um..." I bit my lip, searching for a reasonable excuse.

"Sophia! How could you? I thought we raised you to be smarter than that!"

"You did. I went out there because I heard howling." Not a total lie. Technically, there had been plenty of howling.

"So you went out there by yourself, on a full moon, unarmed?"

"I'm not unarmed. I have a knife. I'm not an idiot."

My mother shook her head, glaring at me. Before she could respond though, Marcus stepped into the room.

"I think the girl knew what she was getting into." He smiled knowingly at me, winking when my parents both looked at each other.

"She could've gotten hurt." Mom snapped, folding her arms across her chest.

"How long have you two been training her? How old are you, darling?" He turned to me again, that crooked smirk back in place.

I glanced at dad but he just nodded his head once. "Sixteen, sir."

"Over ten years of training. I think she can decide if she wants to go for a walk by herself."

"She wasn't going for a walk. She was hunting down a werewolf!"

"She isn't hurt in any way and she's already taken down one tonight, on a full moon. And it was an Alpha. You should be proud of her."

Both of my parents stuttered before their work faces came on. Calm and in control. "You're right. We are proud of you, sweetie. I'm sure you've had a rough night so we'll let you sleep." Dad leaned down to brush his lips against my forehead as mom quickly hugged me. I could tell the conversation wasn't anywhere near over though.

"Come on. Let's talk about that Alpha now." Marcus nodded to the door, leading my parents out. He turned to close to the door behind him but not before glancing into the room at me. "Goodnight, Sophie." He smiled and then left.

I reached for my phone, pausing when I realized I didn't have anyone to talk to. Scott was tied up and probably in pain. Erica would probably be sleeping by now. I quickly decided Stiles would be up and since he knew about werewolves, he'd be easy to talk to.

I called him, waiting for him to pick up. "Stiles?" I whispered, making sure to keep my voice quiet in case my parents weren't too far.

"How's Scott?"

"Fine, I guess."

"You guess? What happened? Where is he?"

"I can't tell you over the phone. My parents might hear."

"Can I come over then?"

"Do you want to be murdered by my dad?"

"I can be quiet."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I am truly hurt by your lack of trust in me. I'll be over in ten minutes."

I sighed and rolled my eyes before opening my window wide. I looked out and into Scott's room. I suddenly got an idea and quickly texted Stiles.

A few minutes later, Stiles popped up in Scott's room. I held up the notebook in my lap and he scrambled to find one in Scott's slightly messy room.

I saw him dragged the chair over to the window and grab a pen, nodding to say he was ready.

I leaned down to write out the first note.

"_Lock your door._"

He tilted his head but obeyed, rushing over to lock Scott's door as I did the same to mine.

"_Ok it's locked. What happened?_"

"_Scott turned_."

Stiles gave me a look before holding his notebook up. "_Really?_"

"_He turned and then I chained him up._"

"_So where is he?_"

"_Somewhere safe. You can't see him right now though_."

"_He's my best friend._"

"_He doesn't have control yet._"

"_Well he didn't attack you. I just want to see him._"

"_You will. Tomorrow when the sun is up and the moon is gone._"

"_Why?_"

"_Are you not understanding the claws and fangs? He's not exactly up for a conversation right now._"

He flailed his hands in anger before scribbling down his last note. "_Alright, fine._"

**Scott's POV**

Pain shot through my fingertips as they pulled back into their normal human shape. An ache in my jaw told me my fangs were tucking away as well.

I thought of her, trying to distract myself from the pain. I couldn't fully remember her right now. But, I also couldn't remember my own name. I lifted my head to stare at my phone, trying to think of what had happened last night.

Sophie. Her name was Sophie. I smiled lazily as my thoughts turned to her. Her smile, the way her nose crinkled whenever she concentrated, the color of her eyes that always seemed to light up around me.

I heard the sound of footsteps, my blurry vision struggling to focus on who was currently walking over to me.

"Sophie?" I croaked, trying to lift my heavy head again.

"Shh. Everything will be ok. Just lay back and concentrate on my voice." she whispered, sitting next to me and pulling me into her arms. I rested my head on her lap, looking up at her in amazement. There was something different about her. Her eyes weren't their normal emerald green.

"Your eyes." I murmured, reaching a shaky hand up to her cheek.

She quickly shut her eyes, leaning into my palm as she took a deep breath. Her lips had pulled back when she exhaled, revealing a small set of fangs. I quickly looked down to the hands that clung to me, seeing the claws that had dug their way into my jacket.

I looked back up to see her eyes again, confusion sinking in. They were a pale green with yellow specks in them, beautiful yet slightly terrifying.

"Soph?"

"Shh. Go back to sleep, Scott." She leaned down to kiss me, a small smile playing at her full lips.

I opened my eyes again to reveal an empty basement. The sun had barely began to rise, signalling the start of a new day.

"It was a dream? It had to be. I was in shock from the shift and I must have passed out." I muttered to myself before realizing the pain had returned.

I reached out and grabbed my phone, finding Sophie's number quickly. I held the phone up to my ear, trying to hold back the groans of pain building in my chest.

"Scott?"

"Sophie? Where am I?"

"I'll be over soon. Just stay where you are and don't move. I know it hurts but it'll go away soon. Just stay still."

She hung up after that and I clutched my aching side with my free hand, my eyebrows furrowing as I tried my best not to move.

"Please hurry, Soph. I need you."

**Author's Note: **

**Scott made it through his first full moon! **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sophie's POV**

I climbed out the window, dropping onto the ground quietly. I yawned as I started the long walk to the Hale house. It was silent and dark, the sun just barely starting to rise.

It was around four in the morning, the usual time for a werewolf to turn back. Hopefully Scott would be awake. It was never fun to wake up a werewolf after a shift, especially its first one.

"Scott?" I called as I entered the burnt down home. I went down into the basement, opening the door to reveal my boyfriend, only half awake.

"Sophie?" he mumbled, his eyes lazily scanning the room.

I knelt down next to him, smoothing his hair out of his face. "How do you feel?"

"It hurts. A lot."

"I know it does. Come here." I pulled him into my arms, letting him rest his head on my lap. His eyes suddenly widened and he quickly grabbed my arms, twisting it this way and that. "What's wrong?"

"This reminded me of a bad dream. It's nothing."

"Tell me where it hurts."

"Everywhere."

"I know that. But where does it feel like it's coming from?"

"My chest and my hands."

"Then you didn't break anything, which is unusual for a first shift." I leaned down to kiss his forehead, lightly massaging his arm.

"Soph, I'm tired."

"Don't go to sleep yet. I'm going to get you home and then you can sleep all you want, ok?"

He nodded, struggling to keep his eyes open. I slowly helped him up, carrying most of his weight. I wrapped his arm around my shoulders and then started tugging him toward the door. I heard his groans of pain as we started the walk back.

"It's ok, Scott. We just need to get back to your house and then the pain will be gone." I promised, rubbing his back.

He stayed silent, his grip on me tightening.

"We're almost there." I announced after a few minutes of stumbling. Eventually, we made it up to the back door. It was locked though.

"Scott, how do we get in?"

"There's a key in my pocket." he mumbled, his head dropping. His hand dug into his pocket, handing it to me. I unlocked the door and dragged him toward the staircase.

I got him into his bed somehow, tucking the blankets in around him. "I'll be back in a few hours to check on you, ok Scott?" I leaned down to kiss his forehead, moving his hair out of his face. I placed the keys down on his nightstand and turned to leave.

"Scott?" someone called as I started down the stairs. Melissa appeared at the bottom of them, her eyebrows raising. "Sophie? What are you doing here?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I forgot my phone here last night and plus, Scott had dropped his keys. I didn't think you were home, I would've knocked." I lied, shrugging with a smile as I continued down the stairs.

"See, I would've believed your story if it wasn't five in the morning."

I winced before trying to think up another lie. "I'm an early riser. You know what they say, the early bird gets the worm."

"Mm-hmm. Well, I have to go work now and you should be getting back to your house. I'm sure your parents are worried."

"Yeah. I'll, uh, see you later, Mrs. McCall."

I waved at her and ran back to my house, quietly shutting the door behind me.

"How was Scott's first shift?" a voice asked as I froze, my eyes widening.

I glanced back to see Marcus leaned against the staircase, a smirk on his face as usual. "Excuse me?"

"Scott. Your boyfriend. He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

"What about him?"

"How was his first shift? Did he break any bones?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You know, I like this whole charade you have going on. Innocent high school student by day, huntress by night. Do they know what really happens under the full moon?" he asked, coming towards me.

I stayed silent, backing up until my back hit the door.

"You probably didn't tell them. I wouldn't. How would you tell your werewolf hunting parents that your boyfriend's a werewolf?" He placed one hand next to my head, leaning closer.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I repeated, softer this time.

"You can lie to your parents. You can lie to your friends. You can lie to your little dog. But you can't lie to me."

"Get away from me. Please."

"Have I offended you? I apologize."

"Leave me alone."

"Well, that's not very polite."

I pushed him away from me, walking towards the staircase. His hand grabbed my waist, pulling me to a stop. I turned around, opening my mouth to snap at him when my mother's voice beat me to it.

"Marcus! Coffee's ready." she called from the kitchen, apparently unaware I was in the room.

He chuckled before letting go of me and nodding to the stairs. "Go on then, get upstairs before your parents see. Wouldn't want them finding out, now would we?"

**Author's Note: **

**What do you think about Marcus?**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEEE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sophie's POV**

"And I'm just saying that you should've offered." I finished, glaring at Stiles. We were arguing about whether or not he should have drove Erica to school.

"She has her parents." he snapped back, waving his free hand around to emphasize his words.

"Look, it's like opening doors for her. You don't have to but it's still nice to get the offer. Girls like those type of things."

Scott helped me out of the car after it had pulled to a stop, keeping his hand in mine.

"Thank you. See, Stiles? Scott is being a good boyfriend." I cooed, wrapping my arms around him and giving him a kiss.

"Ugh, don't do that in front of me. Seriously, you two have been dating for like a week and you're already an old married couple." Stiles grabbed Scott's arm and pulled him away from me as Erica walked over.

"Hi Sophie."

"Hi Erica. Stiles wants to know if he can pick you up for school tomorrow." I saw Stiles shoot me a glare, even though I was helping him. If he wanted a relationship with Erica, he would have to start being nice.

"Oh, that's ok. My parents usually drop me off."

"See? She has a ride!" he yelled, walking into the school.

"I'm just trying to help!" I followed him in, folding my arms across my chest.

"Well, I'll see you guys in class." She waved, gave Stiles a hesitant kiss on the cheek then ran off to her locker.

"Scott, kiss me. Jackson's looking." I leaned over to give him a soft kiss, feeling his smile against my lips.

"I love that you do that."

"That I kiss you or that I kiss you in front of Jackson?" I asked, stepping closer.

"Both."

I laughed and gave him another quick kiss before grabbing all the things I needed and heading to class. Scott was close behind me, his fingers intertwined with mine.

We of course passed notes and whispered to each other, holding hands whenever the teacher wasn't paying attention.

Next was art. Our project was to draw things around the room, anything that caught our interest. I chose a camera that was tucked away in a corner, a visible cobweb hanging off of it. I walked over to pick it up, smiling as I blew off the dust.

"You like cameras too?" a chilling voice asked as I turned and faked a smile in Matt's direction.

"Yeah. Photography is amazing. I love it."

"Me too. Maybe we should could meet up and talk about cameras. I know a guy who can get the latest lenses for only ten bucks."

"Um, sure. But for right now, I have to get back to my boyfriend." I nodded and shrugged, starting to walk back.

"I still don't think he deserves you."

"Well your opinion matters so much to me, doesn't it? I'm the one that's not good enough." I turned back, feeling the anger start to boil up. What was it with this kid?

"Never say that. You're perfect." He rushed forward, grabbing my wrist.

"Don't touch me." I warned, yanking my hand away.

"I...uh, sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Insanity is a pretty good guess."

He looked up at me in shock, nearly dropping the brushes in his hand. "I'm not crazy."

"Soph, what's taking you?" Scott asked, finally walking over.

"It's nothing. Come on." I took his hand, leading him back to our desk.

"I don't like that kid." he muttered, glaring at Matt over his shoulder.

"I don't either. But it doesn't matter."

"Did he hurt you? I saw him grab your wrist." He lifted up my hand, holding it as if it were a piece of glass. It reminded me just how different Scott was from Matt.

"I'm fine. If he had somehow managed to hurt me, he wouldn't be standing upright."

Scott chuckled, looking at me with a look of awe in his eyes. "You're amazing, you know that?"

I smiled and leaned over to kiss him, keeping my gaze on Matt, who was staring at us with a burning glare. I kept my eyes locked with his as I pulled Scott closer. "According to some people, I'm perfect."

Lunch came soon and then Scott had to go to lacrosse, the first practice of the season.

"I'll come watch." I said, jogging to catch up with him.

"No, stay inside, it's warmer in here."

"I have your jacket. I'll be fine. Besides, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't support my boyfriend?" I teased, giggling as he leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"Again, you're amazing. Stiles, come on!"

Stiles looked up in surprise, his eyebrows furrowing. "What?"

"Lacrosse."

"Erica, do you want to come watch with me? It'll be fun." I offered, still wrapped up in Scott's warm arms.

"Sure. Only if Stiles wants me there though." she hinted, looking over at him.

"I mean,if you want to, you can-do you...want to?" he asked, stuttering around his words.

"Are you inviting me?"

"Yes?"

"I would love to."

He grinned at her before reaching his out to grab hers. They walked out first, smiles stretched across their faces. We followed after, Scott's arm tossed over my shoulder.

"You still smell like apples." he muttered, tightening his grip on me.

"I thought you liked the apples? I can change shampoos if you'd like." I joked, smiling up at him as we walked out onto the field.

"I love it. We'll be out soon. We just need to get changed. Here, take my jacket. Keep it on, ok?" He handed me his warm hoodie, giving me one last kiss before jogging off to the locker's. I slipped on the dark red hoodie, sitting down next to Erica, who had Stiles's jacket wrapped around her as well.

"Aw, look at us. Supporting our boyfriends and wearing their jackets." I pointed out, linking my arm through hers.

"Hey girls." Lydia called, sitting down next to me. After I'd guaranteed I wasn't interested in Jackson whatsoever, she'd become somewhat friendly. Another brunette girl sat beside her, smiling a greeting at us.

"Hey Lydia. Welcome to the girlfriend squad." I linked my other arms with hers, smiling.

The team came out onto the field and I instantly spotting Scott, talking to Isaac.

"Since when does Isaac do lacrosse?" I muttered to Lydia, watching the two of them carefully. The brunette looked up at his name, her eyes following our gaze over to him.

"Who?"

"Isaac. Number fourteen."

"Hmm. I don't know. He's never been on the field before." She tilted her head, pursing her lips before returning her attention to Jackson.

"Alright. McCall! Get on the field!" the coach yelled.

Jackson and Scott stepped onto the field, waiting for the whistle to blow. Scott stole the ball and started running, leaving Jackson in shock before he started going after him.

Scott ducked and dodged past most of the players, flipping over a few of them when they ganged up before throwing the ball into the net.

I laughed breathlessly, standing up and clapping along with the other girls. "He's really good!"

"Yes. Surprisingly so." Lydia murmured, very obviously checking him out.

We sat back down and watched the rest of the practice, cheering on Scott and Jackson, because Stiles was on the bench pretty much the entire time. But when he did go out, we cheered his name just as loud.

Then I got that funny feeling. Like I was being watched. Hunted. I could almost heart a clicking noise. It had been there since the start of practice but now it was louder.

I looked around, biting my lip and shivering in the cold breeze. I froze as I saw a shadowed figure with a camera covering most of their face. Once I saw whoever it was, they ran off.

I didn't have much time to think about it because soon, Scott came out, showered and ready to go back inside.

"Guess who's the new co-captain?" he bragged, lifting me right off my feet and spinning us around in circles as he pressed his lips to mine.

"You were great out there today, Scott." Lydia smiled, walking over.

"He did, didn't he? But I thought Jackson did pretty good too, so why don't you go congratulate him?" I snapped, tightening my grip on Scott as he smiled back at her.

She gave me a look before running off to Jackson.

"You know, you're cute when you're jealous." Scott muttered to me as we started to walk back into the school.

Stiles and Erica were going on about how Stiles would one day play on the field in an actual game, walking a few feet ahead of us.

"I am not jealous. Of Lydia? She has a boyfriend."

"Don't worry, Soph. I'm all yours."

After another class, it was time for gym. It was unfair to the lacrosse players that they had to do gym and practice in such a short period but the principal didn't care enough to reschedule.

I walked out with Erica, my hand in hers to keep her next to me. I saw Scott and ran over to him as Erica went over to Stiles.

Scott's arms went around my waist instantly, his head leaning down to press a kiss to my lips.

"Alright, break it up, you two. For today's lesson, we have the rock climbing. Who wants to go first?" Coach Finstock called, ruining the happy moment.

I quickly raised my hand, running onto the mat, pulling Scott with me.

"Alright." Coach shook his head, obviously not used to students being enthusiastic about gym. They hooked us up and then we started climbing.

"Come on, wolfy. Keep up." I teased, a few feet above him.

"I'm just observing the view." he joked back before taking another step up, his hands gripping onto the make rocks to pull himself up.

I shook my head and continued climbing, looking down at my feet and hands to make sure they were in the right places. When I looked back down to tease him again, he wasn't there.

Now, he was above me, paused to see my reaction.

He shrugged, smiling and showing his dimples again.

I really focused on it, climbing faster and faster until I reached the top. I reached for the bell to signal I'd gotten there first when anotehr hand beat me to it. Scott was right next to me, the smirk still visible on his face.

I bumped my hip into his, sending him flying back towards the ground, his harness catching him before he could hit the floor. I gasped and bit my lip on my laughter as I slowly lowered myself back down.

**Erica's POV**

Stiles and I were forced to go next. They hooked us up and Stiles started climbing, making it seem easy. The more I climbed, the more my heart raced. My palms started sweating and they wouldn't grab onto the rocks anymore.

"Stiles, I can't do this." I whispered, freezing up.

"Yes you can. It's only a few more feet."

"Stiles. I can't!" I repeated, starting to tremble. I felt the seizure started up, that ever familiar metallic taste rising up in my mouth.

"Whoa, are you ok? Um, Coach, I think she-" he broke off as the seizure took over, sending my shaking body flying to the floor.

I heard the snap of the rope supporting me before I blacked out.

**Author's Note: **

**Lots of Scophie in this one and Erica fell off the wall. Do you think she'll be ok? **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEEE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Derek's POV**

I snarled as I struggled uselessly against my restraints. I wanted to kill her. The blonde girl. She knew too much already. What would happen once the true torturing to get information from me started? She was just another Kate.

"When will the fun begin?" I heard a voice ask from upstairs. I was now in the basement, chained up to a dresser.

"Soon, you just have to be patient. I need to get the girl to crack first." another voice replied.

"What's so special about this girl, Marcus?"

"She's-hello Greg."

"Derek." a third voice whispered as the window slid open. My newest Beta stepped in, his teeth bared and his claws out.

"Get me out of these." I growled, nodding my head over to the dresser.

He went over to the dresser, opening one of the drawers and pulling out the key before walking back over and unlocking the chains. I stood up, shaking out my sore limbs.

"Come on. We have something we need to do."

**Sophie's POV**

I slowly dragged my feet into the house, a frown on my face. We'd gone to the hospital but they wouldn't let us see Erica.

"Where have you been?" my dad asked as I shut the door behind me.

"At the hospital."

"Why? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"No but Erica might be. She had a seizure today." I started to go up the stairs when he grabbed my wrist.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"The Alpha, he got away."

"What? How?" I yelled, yanking my hand out of his grip.

"We don't know."

"Well then, we have to find him again."

"It's not that simple, Sophia. We can't just go find him again."

"And why not? Isn't that what your job is? To find them?"

"Listen, why don't you go upstairs and get some rest? I'm sure your day hasn't been easy." He kissed my forehead, smoothing my hair out of my face.

"But-"

"Go. We'll handle it."

I sighed and stormed up the stairs, slamming my door shut. This day could not get worst. First, I had to deal with Matt and then Erica and now this?

I threw my bag on my bed, running my hands through my hair and tugging at the wavy locks in frustration. I paced for a little while, muttering to myself. Eventually, I dropped down on the bed. I looked over at my phone to see I had a new text from Scott.

"_It'll all be fine. I promise. My mom told me Erica just stopped taking her medicine and that's why she had a seizure_."

I smiled and decided to text him back, even though his text was sent almost an hour ago.

"_Thanks, Scott:) goodnight._"

Just as I was setting the phone down, it chimed again.

"_Goodnight._"

Erica wasn't in any of the morning classes. She also wasn't answering her phone. I was starting to get worried, although Scott and Stiles kept telling me it was just because she was still recovering.

"Guys, what if something went wrong?" I asked, looking up at Scott.

"I bet she's just tired and needed a day off." he repeated for what must've been the hundredth time that day.

"Uh, guys? She didn't need a day off...oh my God." Stiles's eyes widened as he stared at something over our shoulder.

We turned to see Erica walking into the cafeteria, her head held high as she practically strutted into the room.

"Oh my God." Scott muttered as she came near our table.

"Hi guys." She smiled confidently, her red lips pulling back to show off white teeth. There was something different about her.

"Erica? What happened?" Stiles asked as she grabbed the apple sitting on his tray.

"Oh, you know. This and that." She leaned down to give him a kiss, one that went on for quite a few seconds. She pulled away and then took a bite out of the apple before winking and walking back out of the cafeteria.

"What just happened?" Stiles breathed, shaking his head.

"I don't know." Scott got up and rushed out after her.

I followed him out onto the front steps. We both came to a stop as we saw Erica getting into a car. She looked up and smiled at us as the driver turned to reveal himself. Derek.

He grinned at me before they drove off.

"Erica's a werewolf."

**Author's Note: **

**Derek escaped and Erica's a werewolf now! **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEEE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Stiles's POV**

I ran up the steps onto Erica's porch and started pounding on the door, ringing the doorbell at the same time. Her dad answered, an obvious look of worry in his eyes.

"Hello Stiles. Have you seen Erica?"

"No. That's what I came here to ask you, actually. So, she didn't come home?"

"No, she's been gone since yesterday. I thought she was with you."

"I'll go check with Sophie." I lied, feeling sorry for the poor man.

"Thank you Stiles. Please, if you see her, tell her we're not upset with her. Tell her we love her and want her to come home."

"I will. Bye Mr. Reyes."

I ran back to my car, calling Scott as I started the engine.

"Stiles, was she there?"

"No. Her dad hasn't seen her since the hospital. What are we gonna do?"

"Sophie said she knows how to track her."

"How?"

"I don't know! She hasn't answered my texts in like an hour."

"Where are you? I'll come pick you up."

"I'm at the old Hale house."

"I'm on my way."

**Scott's POV**

I sighed in frustration as I sent Sophie another text asking where she was.

"Scott."

I turned to see Derek sitting on the stairs, Erica lounging behind him.

"Erica!"

"Hi Scott." She raised her hand in a wave, smiling. "Was that Stiles on the phone?"

"Erica, we've been worried sick about you."

"Why? No one cared before."

"Yes we did! Stiles did, I did, Sophie did! We still do."

She scoffed, shaking her head slowly. "You guys didn't care about me. You...put up with me because you felt sorry for me. I was just the freak who had seizures and you threw me a pity party."

"That's not true!"

"Enough!" Derek snapped, his eyes flashing red. Erica immediately backed down, looking away. "Scott, I don't think we've been introduced properly. I'm Derek Hale, the Alpha of this pack. Your Alpha."

"My Alpha?"

"Yes, your Alpha. I was the one that bit you."

"You did this to me? Why? My life was finally going somewhat good. I had just met a girl I really liked, lacrosse was just starting to pick up, I was getting better grades, why did you have to ruin it?" I yelled, curling my hands into fists.

"Oh my God. Erica!" a new voice shouted as something bumped into my shoulder. Stiles continued running, pushing passed Derek to tackle Erica in a hug. "Scott, why is Derek Hale here?" Stiles asked, lifting his head, although his arms stayed around Erica.

"Derek is our Alpha." Erica said proudly, smiling.

"Derek's a werewolf?"

"Stiles, babe, keep up. Yes, he's a werewolf."

"Scott? You're part of his pack too? When did that happen?"

"It didn't. I still need to think about that." I muttered, taking a few steps away from Derek as he shot a glare at me.

"There is no thinking required. I bit you, I'm the only Alpha in the entire state, I'm your Alpha. End of discussion."

"Why do I need an Alpha?"

"Your girl."

"What about her?"

"You want to protect her, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Why do you keep avoiding my questions?"

"There are a lot of bad things in this world, Scott. Things you couldn't even begin to imagine. You need to be strong if you want to protect her. And if you want to be at the top of your game, you need a pack. I'm offering you a pack, I'm offering you shelter for full moons, I'm offering you training, I'm offering you knowledge, you'd be an idiot to decline."

"Look, can I just think about it? It's kind of a big decision."

"Well think quickly, Scott because time is running out. The hunters are here and it won't take long for them to find us. I need you on my side and you need me on yours."

**Author's Note: **

**So now, Derek and Scott have officially met! **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEEE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Scott's POV**

I dropped down on my bed, trying to understand what had just happened. Derek Hale wanted to be my Alpha, Erica was on his side and Sophie still hadn't gotten back to me.

"Hey Scott, I'm leaving for work. I got the night shift again. Hey, are you ok?" my mom asked, coming into the room.

"I'm fine. Just a few...new things happening."

"Is it Sophie?"

"She hasn't answered any of my texts and she just disappeared after school."

"Well Scott, she had other plans. Or maybe she needed a break. You two have spent a lot of time together and that can be too much sometimes, especially for a girl her age. Just give her some time and she'll call you back."

"But Sophie wouldn't do that. We were supposed to do something today and she just bailed, no warning."

"I'm sure she just forgot. Now, get some rest and stop worrying. It's just one day, Scott. It's not the end of the world. I'll see you later. Love you."

**Sophie's POV**

"Call us again if you need more help." Marcus offered, shaking my father's hand.

"We will. Thank you for the help."

He turned and got into the car after muttering another goodbye.

"Dad, can I go now?" I asked, turning to my father.

"Yeah, go on. I'll be in soon."

I went back into the house, smiling a greeting at my mom.

"Your phone has been going crazy." she told me, taking another sip of her coffee.

I ran up the stairs and into my room, grabbing my phone off the bed. Fifteen new messages. I went through Stiles's first, all of them being "where are you" and "hello?" Although the last one said they had found Erica and to call Scott or him.

I sighed and quickly sent an apology message to him before going into Scott's. His were a bit more frequent, most of them being, "are you ok" or "where are you?" His last text caught my attention.

I called him instead of texting, hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Look, I'm sorry, I was with my dad and my phone was inside and it's just been a pretty weird day."

"I've been so worried."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Can you come over?"

"Sure, just give me a few minutes to shower."

"Ok."

I set the phone down and ran into my bathroom, trying to hurry. I quickly showered and brushed my teeth before heading back out to get dressed.

"Hey mom, I'm heading over to Scott's, I'll be back in like an hour or so." I called as I opened the door.

"Ok, have fun!"

I jogged over to his house, knocking on his door. He opened it and immediately pulled me into the house and into his arms, holding me tight.

"Thank God. I've been freaking out, I thought you were hurt or something.."

I hid my face in his neck, tightening my hold on him. He pulled back and led me up the stairs, into his room. We sat down on his bed and he continued to hold onto me, his arms locked around my waist.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Where were you?"

"With my dad. He needed some help." I muttered, shrugging. "So, you found Erica? How was she?"

"She was fine." He started to say something else but then he stopped, shutting his mouth quickly.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why would something be wrong?"

"My best friend is a werewolf and is apparently in Derek Hale's pack. Something can be very wrong."

"What's wrong with being in Derek's pack?"

"He's a murderer. He's killed innocent people and he even killed his own uncle."

Scott froze, looking down at me with his big brown eyes. "What?"

"Slashed his throat right open. Great nephew, right?"

He went silent, looking away from me.

"Scott, tell me. What's wrong?"

"I...I'm just worried about Erica. She's in a pack with him."

"I'm sure she'll realize that he's not on her side and then she'll come back. Now, have you eaten dinner?"

"No. Not yet. Why?" he asked, looking back up at me.

"Good because I'm starving." I stood up and dragged him downstairs, into his kitchen. I decided to make grilled cheese sandwiches, seeing as I needed something quick and easy. We ate in the living room, watching whatever show was on.

"I missed you today." I whispered, scooting closer.

"I missed you too." He leaned down to kiss me, his hand reaching up to move the hair out of my face.

"I hate to say this but I think I have to go. I told my mom I'd be back in an hour. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He walked me to the door and gave me another kiss, squeezing my hand. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

**Author's Note: **

**Scophie has been reunited and Marcus is gone!**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEEE!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sophie's POV**

"Hey Sophie!" an overly friendly voice called as I opened up my locker. I turned to see Lydia and Jackson walking over.

"Hi Lydia."

"So, Jackson and I wanted to invite you and Scott to bowling, for a double date."

"Bowling? Um, Scott?" I turned to my boyfriend, who looked up in shock.

"Uh, I don't...I don't know."

"Oh come on, Scott. It'll be fun. Are you afraid you'll lose?" Jackson teased, smirking at him.

"No! I'm great bowler. I'm actually afraid you'll lose."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. We'll see you tonight. Meet us at the bowling alley at six." Jackson smiled politely at me then pulled Lydia away.

"Hey Scott." a new voice murmured as I turned back to my locker.

"Erica."

I froze and glanced over to see her standing there with a confident smirk.

"Erica, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, closing my locker.

"Hey Sophie. I didn't see you there."

I faked a smile at her and dragged her into the bathroom, making sure no one else was in there. "Erica, you need to leave Derek's pack."

"Why? He's the first person to actually care about me. He helped me. He saved me."

"Derek doesn't care about you. All he cares about is himself. He needs a pack to be strong."

"Well, so do I. And don't even act like I'm the only one involved. Scott was two steps away from joining our pack."

"What are you talking about? He hasn't even met Derek!"

"Oh. He didn't tell you? Well then, I guess the perfect couple isn't so perfect after all. Maybe you should talk to your boyfriend before you go pointing fingers." She smiled and walked out of the room, turning back before she left. "And Sophie? I hope we can still be friends."

**Scott's POV**

"You hate bowling. You're, like, the worst bowler ever." Stiles pointed out, shaking his head.

"I know! It's just I feel like I need to prove him wrong."

"Well, you better hope Sophie's a good bowler."

Erica came into the room, pausing at the doorway to let her eyes scan over the entire class before she started walking towards her seat.

"Erica, do you know where Sophie is?" I asked as the teacher came in to start the class.

"Last I saw she was in the bathroom, probably planning ways to break up with you."

"Why would she want to break up with me?"

"Why wouldn't she? I mean, you're weak without an Alpha. You're socially awkward and you wear clothes that are three sizes too big. You never stood a chance with her, at least not while you're all alone."

I looked down at myself, suddenly noticing just how loose my shirt was. Maybe Erica was right. Maybe I did need Derek.

"Can I go to the restroom?" I called, raising my hand. The teacher nodded and turned back to the board. I got up and walked out of the room, heading towards the bathroom.

"Hi Sophie." I heard a voice say, getting my attention. I paused and then followed the voice back to our lockers.

"Hey Matt. Um, listen, can we do this later? I'm late for class."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you. I was wondering if you were into parties?"

"Matt, I really have to go."

"Just...just answer the question before you go?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I like them occasionally. Why?"

"Because one of my friend's is having a party and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go?"

"Uh, I'm really busy."

"I haven't even told you when it is."

"I think she said no." I called out, walking over and protectively wrapping my arm around her.

"Well, if you change your mind, it's on Saturday. He rented out a whole club for it." Matt smiled a forced smile and left, glancing back a few times.

"I really don't like that guy." I muttered, tightening my grip on her.

"Scott, can we bail? I really don't feel like being here today."

"Yeah, sure. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Let's just get out of here."

**Author's Note: **

**Do you think Scott should join Derek's pack? **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sophie's POV**

"So where to now?" Scott asked as we strolled out of the parking lot.

"Let's get ice cream."

"It's nine in the morning." He chuckled, looking over at me.

"Then let's go back to my place, watch a few movies and then get ice cream."

"Sounds like a plan." He leaned down to kiss me, squeezing my fingers. I grinned and we started the walk back to my house. On the way, we played Never Have I Ever.

"Never have I ever eaten a worm." I said, swinging our intertwined hands back and forth as we walked.

"Never have I ever eaten a worm, I chickened out. Never have I ever kissed a boy."

"Well, I would hope not. But, I have kissed a boy."

"Do you have any proof of that?" he asked, putting on a fake serious face.

"You want me to prove it?"

"Yeah. Just to be sure."

I felt my lips pulling back up into a smile as I pulled him to a stop. I got on my toes to press my lips to his, feeling his grip on my hand tighten.

"My turn! Never have I ever broken a bone." I pulled back quickly, continuing to lead him to the house.

"I play lacrosse, I've broken bones." he pointed out as I unlocked the door. We went inside the warm house and took off our jackets and shoes.

"Ok, so what do you want to watch?" I questioned as I went into the kitchen to make some sort of breakfast.

"I'll pick something out."

"Pick a comedy."

A few minutes later, we both had our own plates of eggs and we were watching some show we'd decided we liked enough to watch for the next few hours.

**Stiles's POV**

"Erica!" I called, racing after as she walked out of class.

"Hi Stiles."

"Erica, can we talk?" I pulled her into an empty classroom, locking the door behind us.

"I have to get back to Derek. He wants me to go home for lunch so we can train."

"Forget Derek, ok? I need to know where we stand. Are we still together? Do you even like me?"

She smiled, almost appearing to be the girl I took out on a date. "Stiles, I've had a crush on you since the second grade. And you're mine. No one else's. Got that?" She lost her smile, pushing me back against the door.

"Y-yeah, yours. Totally yours."

"Good. Now, I'm going to Derek's to train. I'll call you later, Stiles." She dragged me back outside and then into the cafeteria, making sure everyone was watching before pressing her lips against mine.

Once she left, I pulled out my phone to call Scott, who I hadn't seen all day.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Soph and I decided to ditch. Didn't I tell you?"

"No, you didn't."

"Oh. Hey Soph, I remembered what I forgot earlier."

"Ok, well, I'm sort of freaking out over here."

"I'm sorry. If you want, you can come by after school."

"So I can watch you and girlfriend make out? Yeah, no thanks."

"We'll behave, I promise."

"No, look, I just wanted to call to tell you that Erica is training with Derek. I don't know if that means something to you or not but I thought you should know."

"Training? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, ok? She just told me that she had a training session with Derek and then she left. I gotta go."

"Bye."

**Scott's POV**

"Scott, is something wrong?" Sophie asked as I sat back down.

"Nothing."

She frowned, her eyebrow arching in a silent way of telling she'd seen through the lie.

"Ok, there is something wrong. Erica is training with Derek and I don't know what that means and it's all so confusing and I just want to scream." I burrowed my face in one of the many pillows, most of my words muffled.

"Come on. We're going out." She stood up, stretching before turning around and holding her hand out toward me.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"So what are we doing here?" I asked as we finished our hike up to a lookout.

"I heard about this place from a few people. It seemed like a good place to go when you were upset."

I smiled, lifting my arm up to wrap it around her shoulders, pulling her into my side as I pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You can see the entire town from here." she muttered, her eyes flickering over the buildings we could see from here.

"Everything seems so small."

"I wonder if we can see our houses from here."

"I think that's the school down there."

"I thought that was the police station."

"I don't really know what it is."

"I don't either."

I ducked my head down to rest it on her free shoulder, barely having any time to get comfortable before my new pillow had left. I watched in confusion as she took a few steps towards the edge and sitting down on the dirt.

I moved to sit next to her, leaning my arm against one of her drawn up knees and looking back at her as her hands wrapped around my arm. She mirrored our position from earlier, resting her head against my shoulder as her eyes moved up to mine.

"Better?" she mumbled, pressing a kiss to my arm.

"Better."

**Author's Note: **

**Some Scophie and a bit of Sterica in this one!**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEEE!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sophie's POV**

"So, McCall, you're a great bowler." Jackson snickered as Scott slumped back into his seat.

"At least you knocked one down this time." I encouraged, smiling. "And Jackson, shut up."

"I'm sorry, Soph. I'm gonna make us lose." Scott sighed, ducking his head down.

I bit my lip and waited until it was his next turn to reply. I walked over to him, my hands gripping onto his arm to stop him from moving. "You're overthinking it, just relax. How about a deal? For every strike you get, you get a kiss. Deal?" I whispered into his ear before kissing his cheek and sitting back down.

He took a visibly deep breath before rolling the ball. I watched as it rolled down the lane and knocked down all of the pins. I clapped as he walked back over, hiding a smile. Jackson and Lydia both sat there staring at him in shock before Lydia shot a smile at him.

I shrugged at Jackson before turning to give Scott his kiss. "Good job, I'm proud of you."

"Please. He got one strike. Big deal." Jackson scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Jackson, be nice." Lydia scolded as she got up to take her turn.

**Erica's POV**

"Erica, you're friends with Scott, right?" Derek asked as I did my crunches.

"I wouldn't go that far." I breathed, grimacing at the burn.

"Do you know who his girlfriend is?"

"Everyone does. They aren't exactly hiding it from people."

"Who is she? What's her name?"

"Her name is Sophie."

"Sophie. Sophie what?"

"Sophie Grey." I huffed, stopping and pushing myself up onto my feet.

"Grey?"

"Yes, Grey. Like the color." I snapped, putting my hands on my hips. "Now can I go?"

"No, what else do you know about her?"

"I don't know, ask Scott. He's going to be in our pack so you might as well get close with him."

"I don't know if he will join our pack."

"He will. I'll make sure of it."

**Scott's POV**

"We won!" Sophie bragged, jumping onto her feet to kiss my cheek.

"Only because Lydia missed that last strike." Jackson muttered, glaring at Lydia.

"Maybe I wanted them to win." Lydia snapped back, folding her arms across her chest.

"Guys, who cares? We still won. Now, to celebrate our victory, Scott, I want you to win me something from that claw game over there." Sophie dragged me over to the toy machine, pointing to a stuffed wolf. "Win me that one and I'll give you another kiss."

I grinned at her before putting a quarter into the machine to start it up. I bit my lip in concentration as I moved the claw around. My instincts seemed to take over control, placing the claw directly over the wolf and grabbing it. Sophie squealed as she crouched down to get her new prize.

She stood back up and wrapped her arms around my neck, the fluffy wolf tickling my shoulder. "Now, I think you deserve a prize as well." she muttered before leaning up and pressing her lips to mine. She pulled away, turning to look at the arcade. "I challenge you to a game of air hockey."

"You're on."

**Derek's POV**

I waited in the shadows of Scott's porch. It was almost midnight when I heard laughing. I looked over to see two people strolling up to the house next door. I silently walked over, anxious to see who this Sophie Grey was.

"I can't believe we actually won the game! You were amazing." I recognized that voice. No, it couldn't be her.

"Me? You were the expert. I couldn't have done it without you."

"I think you could do anything if you set your mind to it."

"As long as you're there with me."

"Always." There was a small moment of silence before he leaned down and she got on her toes. I could hear both of their heartbeats and they were both going insane. "Goodnight, Scott." her voice whispered as she dropped her weight back to the ground.

"Goodnight, Soph." He finally moved, revealing her face. It was her. The girl who had tried to kill me. The girl who had locked me up.

**Author's Note: **

**Bowling and Derek finding out who Sophie is! What do you think he'll do next? **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sophie's POV**

"Scott's a good kid." a voice said as I went into my room, the smile still on my face. I looked up to see Derek leaned against my desk, his eyes going down to the wolf I still carried.

"Hello Derek."

"What could you want with a guy like Scott? I don't understand you Greys. Always so mysterious. What's your motive with him?"

"Does there always have to be a motive?"

"Yes." He straightened up, shooting me a glare. "He's innocent. Whatever you're planning, you should stop before I have to rip you apart."

"I'm not planning anything with Scott. And why do you care so much about him anyway?"

"He's in my pack."

"No, he's not. I think you're the one planning something here. Why do you care about Scott, really? Is it because you need a pack? What are you going to do with Erica?" I snapped, folding my arms across my chest.

"You think you know everything, don't you? You're just a little girl, Sophie, stop acting like you rule the world."

"Watch your tone, Derek. When will you realize I'm the only thing standing between you and Scott? If I tell him it's a good idea to join your pack, you've got another member."

"That's what you think. But what if I were to tell Scott the truth about you? About your family? I doubt he would still be with you if he knew."

"Don't try to threaten me, Derek. It won't work. And even after he finds out, he'll still love me."

"Love you? How do you know he loves you? Has he said it yet?"

"Well, no but...I know he does."

"And there it is. You Greys always have a breaking point. Yours is Scott, young love, I guess. That will go away. Once you two get out of the honeymoon stage, he'll leave you. He'll realize how crazy you are and run as fast as his legs can carry him."

The door burst open, revealing my father standing there, his gun raised and pointed at Derek.

"Don't move." my father warned, even as Derek quickly ducked out of the window before either of us could react.

My dad sighed, lowering the gun before walking over to shut my window.

"Why was he in your room?" he asked, leading me down to the kitchen as he went straight for the stove to make tea.

"He must have snuck in while I was out with Scott. I don't know how. I guess I'll have to get a new lock on my window."

"You were out with Scott until this late?"

"She had permission. I told her it was ok if her curfew was extended to midnight." my mother defended, sitting down next to me.

"It is not ok! That is too late for my daughter to be staying out." he snapped, giving up on the tea and dumping the water back out into the sink.

"Dad, it's fine. We were with Lydia and Jackson."

"And that makes it better?"

"Come on, it's not like we were eloping!"

"I don't care. Your curfew is ten. In fact, on weekdays, it's eight and on the weekend, it's ten."

"That's not fair!" I complained, my eyebrows furrowing.

"Greg, that's too extreme. It's fine for her to be out until ten on weekdays and then midnight of weekends. Tonight was special because this was a double date." my mom put in, taking my hand in hers.

"You're lucky I'm letting her out at all!"

"Dad, I'm not six anymore. You can trust me." I tried again, nodding my head to exaggerate my words.

"I do trust you. It's him I don't trust."

"Scott?"

"Greg, Scott is a nice boy. He has been nothing but polite and he has treated our daughter like royalty." Even my mom was shocked, both of us now staring at my father in confusion.

"He's a nice boy now but what happens once they get comfortable with each other? What happens if he gets bored and decides he wants someone else? What if he hurts you?"

"Scott isn't like that. He's the sweetest boy I've ever met." I defended, leaning towards my dad in an attempt to get him to listen.

"That's it! I've let this go on for too long. You are forbidden from seeing him anymore."

"What?" Mom and I both yelled, my eyes widening.

"You heard me. Now go up to your room and make sure you stay in there. I'll be checking."

"Why can't you just trust me, dad? I get it, I'm your only daughter but I think I've earned your trust by now. I have never broken your rules. I stayed away from boys. I did my training. I never did anything to deserve this!" I protested, standing up.

"Go to your room."

"Fine!" I stormed up the stairs, slamming my door loudly. I stood there for a few seconds before grabbing my school bag. I threw in a few things I thought I might need, listening to my parents arguing downstairs.

I grabbed my phone and called Scott, taking a minute to sit down on the bed and try to catch my breath.

"Hello?"

"Can I stay the night tonight?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when I come over."

**Author's Note: **

**A bit of drama in this one**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEEE!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sophie's POV**

I climbed in through Scott's open window, tossing my bag in.

"Sophie, what's going on?" he asked, his worried eyes meeting mine.

"I had a fight with my dad. He doesn't trust me! All I want is for my dad to trust me and let me live my own life but no! He has to control every little thing I do. I'm sick of it!" I yelled, pacing back and forth as I spoke.

"Ok, ok, calm down. Shh, it's alright." He stood up and grabbed my wrist, pulling me into his arms. He rested his chin on the top of my head, rubbing my back. "Everyone argues with their parents."

I sighed and buried my face in his neck, my arms loosely wrapped around him. "We need to talk, Scott. I need to tell you something about my family."

He pulled us over to the bed, taking my hand in his as he nodded me on.

"My family, we're-" The sound of a ringing cut me off. Scott gave me an apologetic look before leaning over to answer his phone.

"What is it, Stiles? Wait, what? Where are you? Ok, I'm on my way." He got up again, walking over to his desk to grab his jacket.

"Scott, what's going on?" I asked, staring at him in confusion.

"That was Erica, she and Stiles are hurt."

**Greg's POV**

"Greg, do you mind telling me what that was?" Khloe snapped, glaring at me.

"She's too young to be in a relationship anyway. She's sixteen!"

"And what you were doing when you were sixteen? Hmm?"

I stayed silent, looking away from her.

"You were sneaking out to see me, disobeying your parents' rules. At least Sophie has been honest about everything. She came to me to ask if she could stay out late tonight and I gave her permission. She hasn't done anything to make you angry."

"She's my little girl. I don't want her to be in love with anyone."

"I know. I don't either. But I trust Sophie."

"I trust her too. It's him I don't trust! What happens if he hurts her?"

"I want you to listen to me. Sophie and Scott are going through the same thing we did when we were their age. Sophie can either be open about it or she can sneak around. Either way, we're not going to be able to stop her from doing what she wants."

"I want to talk with him. Alone. And I want us to be truly alone. I don't want you and Sophia listening in, I want it to be just Scott and I."

"Thank you, sweetie. Why don't you go tell her that?"

I nodded and then got up, walking over to Sophia's door. I knocked on it, waiting for a few seconds before trying again.

"Sophia, I know you're angry but I want to talk to you."

After a few more minutes, I got annoyed and opened the door.

"I-" I froze when I saw the empty room. "Khloe! Come in here!"

"What is it? Oh, I told you this would happen!"

"We have to go find her."

"No! We are going to go to bed and when she comes home, we'll have a calm talk with her and tell her she doesn't have to sneak around."

"Khloe, she could be hurt!"

"You said you trusted her? Well here's the test for your so-called trust. If you go to bed, you trust her. If you go looking for her, you don't."

"Remind me again why I'm letting her see this boy!"

"Because she's happy and there's no point in trying to stop her. Now, let's go to sleep."

**Author's Note: **

**What do you think happened to Stiles and Erica? **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sophie's POV**

"Scott, can you please tell me what's going on?" I asked as he ran out the door. I followed him out into the forest, where he suddenly dropped onto his knees. "Are you ok?"

"I can't fight it. I need to shift. Stiles, he's...get away from me."

"Scott, tell me what's going on." I demanded, rubbing his back.

"Get. Away."

"Not until you-"

"Now!" he snarled, baring his fangs.

I sighed and backed up a few steps, watching as he started to slowly shift. He looked up with yellow eyes before running in the direction of the Hale house. I immediately started chasing after him, struggling to keep up with the worry and anger filled werewolf.

He stopped at the Hale house, letting out a loud howl.

"Scott, be quiet!" I hissed, looking around worriedly. My parents would have definitely heard that. In fact, I'd be surprised if the entire town hadn't heard that.

He ignored me, howling again.

"Scott!" a voice screamed. Erica. He, of course, took off in that direction with me close behind. "Scott!" she called again as we ran as fast as we could.

Scott slowled down to a walk, light growls escaping his chest. I heard the crackle of a fire and the sounds of chains. I ducked behind a tree when I saw smoke float into the sky.

I leaned around the tree to see three shadowed figures on the ground, chains wrapped around their wrists and ankles. No one else was around, at least no one in sight.

"Scott, get Derek!" Erica yelled, struggling to sit up.

"Don't." I whispered to Scott, already knowing his plan. He hesitated, his animal eyes flickering towards me. One clawed hand came up to the tree, scraping down the bark silently. "Scott, listen to me. Not yet."

He looked back to the people on the ground before he dropped his head. I leaned back around the tree before I heard the sound of footsteps. I pressed against the tree, looking over at Scott. He was looking around, searching for what made the noise.

I held my breath as the footsteps got louder and closer. My hand slid down my leg to the knife I had tucked into my boot. My fingers wrapped around the hilt as a shadow approached. It paused and then continued on.

I glanced behind me to see someone standing by Erica as she looked up at him, moving away from him. He leaned down to softly ruffle her hair, almost petting her.

"Don't touch her." one of the others snapped, the voice oddly familiar. It was a male voice but it wasn't Stiles.

"Don't tell me what to do, dog."

I heard another set of footsteps approach before I felt a hand cover my mouth. I quickly spun around and dug my knife into the person's stomach.

"Sophie, you idiot." the person muttered, pushing my hand away.

"Derek? What are you doing here?"

"That's my pack out there. But I won't be much help if you stab me again."

"You snuck up on me. You'll heal."

He glared at me and I returned the icy gaze. "I don't like you."

"I don't like you either."

We both turned back as the man started to walk away. Derek seemed to think this was a good time to attack him. He launched forward, shifting mid-air and nearly throwing the man into a tree, the force knocking him out.

"Derek, no!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him back in time to miss the arrow that would've shot into his chest. Derek snarled at the shooters, slightly pushing me behind him. "Still think I'm the idiot?"

"Derek!" Erica cried, trying to sit up again.

The hunters all started firing, sending bullets, knives and arrows in our direction. Derek pushed me out of the way while ducking aside. I tripped over Erica, sending both of us to the ground. I quickly unwound some of her chains, loosening them.

"Stay down. We're going to have to fight. Get your friend out." I instructed as the hunters ran towards us.

"Sophie!" Scott yelled before one of the hunters tried to swing at him. He easily dodged it, grabbing the man's jacket and pulling his arm back before his fist made contact with the man's jaw.

I stood back up and took off my jacket before bringing out my knife again. "Here we go."

**Author's Note: **

**They found them! **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sophie's POV**

I kicked the back of the hunter's leg, watching him drop to the ground before using the hilt of the dagger to knock the man out.

"Scott, wait!" I called, tucking my knife back into my boot. We had nearly taken them all down, except for one.

Scott growled but slowly backed off the man while I walked over to pin him down with my foot.

"Shift back. All of you." I ordered, taking charge again. They all shifted back except for the one wolf I couldn't identify. Scott came over to stand next to me while Derek, Erica and the other wolf stood on the other side of the struggling man.

"Who are you?" Derek asked, standing taller to appear bigger.

The man stayed silent, glaring at all of us. Derek crouched down and brought his claws out, holding them out against the man's throat.

"I said, who are you?"

"Do it. Kill me. You won't get anything out of me." the man spat, trying to push my foot away.

Derek looked up at me, smiling knowingly. I rolled my eyes and took a step back, leaving Derek to deal with the stubborn man.

Derek easily picked the man up and nearly threw the man into a tree, making Scott jump as he pinned the man to there.

"This will probably go on for a while." I sighed and looked around at all the damage. There were about fifteen hunters, all injured or knocked out by now.

"You're bleeding. Why are you bleeding?" Scott questioned, grabbing my arm to keep me still. He was looking down at a blood splatter on my shirt, concern clear on his face.

"Relax. It's probably one of the hunter's blood. I'm fine."

"But Stiles isn't." Erica muttered, kneeling down next to him. "One of those people hit him with something and another punched him. I tried to stop them but they wouldn't let me near him."

"We should get him to the hospital."

"I'll take him." Scott offered, taking the Jeep keys as Erica handed them to him.

"Be careful. There could still be hunters out here." I gave him a quick kiss and then turned back to Derek, who was still trying to get information out of the man. "Anything yet?"

Derek paused, his hands gripping the man's shirt. "His name's John."

"Hold on. Put 'John' down for a moment."

He gave me a confused look before releasing John and stepping back.

"Good dog. Keep behaving and maybe I'll scratch your belly." I ruffled up his hair before pulling my dagger back out. "John, I'm going to make you a deal. We'll let you live if you tell us who sent you and why."

John smiled, struggling to sit up. "Go ahead, little girl. Kill me. I'm not saying anything." He coughed up blood, spitting it in my direction.

"Fine then. Derek, why don't you knock him out and we'll leave them here for their boss to find?"

"My pleasure."

"And I'm going home."

"I don't care."

I walked over to Erica, smiling at her as she stood up. "Thank you for your help tonight."

"You're lucky Derek was around to save you."

"He didn't save us. I'm not here to argue with you about Derek or anything. I just wanted to say thank you. You were very brave."

She didn't respond, only wiping off her bloody hands on her jeans.

"What happened tonight?"

"Erica, stop talking to her." Derek called, walking away from the now limp hunter.

"Well I'm going to go. But before I do," I paused to punch Derek in the jaw, his head snapping to the side from the impact. "Goodnight everyone."

I woke up to the feeling of arms wrapping around my waist. I went to lift up the knife that was clutched tightly in my hand but then a much larger hand pushed my wrist back down.

"It's ok, it's just me." Scott whispered, brushing my hair back so I could see him.

"How's Stiles?"

"He's fine, he's just going to have a killer headache for a few days and a few bruises."

"Did he say anything about what happened?"

"I asked him but he said he'd tell me tomorrow."

I sighed, letting my head drop back onto the pillow.

"Sorry I woke you." he murmured, pulling me closer.

"Sorry I fell asleep without you."

He pressed a kiss to my head, smiling as he ran his fingers up and down my arm. "Go back to sleep."

"Goodnight Scott."

"Goodnight Soph."

I had almost fallen back asleep when I felt him slide the knife out of my hand, placing it on the nightstand.

"I'll protect you."

**Author's Note: **

**Little Scophie moment in the end there!**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Scott's POV**

I let myself into Stiles's house, calling his name as I opened his bedroom door. He was at his desk, on his computer. He looked over at me as I sat down on his bed.

"You look horrible." I muttered, staring at his wounds.

"Thanks."

"What happened last night?"

"I don't know. Erica called me and told me she wanted to talk. We met up at the Hale house and then these guys jumped out. After that, I don't remember anything else."

"That's it?"

"Well I don't know, I was hit with a mysterious object that might have been a bat. That could be a reason I don't remember."

"What did you and Erica talk about?"

"We didn't talk about anything. I went to the house and then they showed up."

"What did you tell your dad?"

"I haven't seen him yet. Look, I'm really tired. Can we talk later?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Sure. Um, I'll see you at school?"

He nodded, turning back to his desk, resting his head down on it.

"Don't do too much today, ok? Try to get some more sleep if you can." I suggested as I got up to walk to the door. I jogged outside, sighing as I looked up at the gloomy skies. Rain was already started to lightly drop down from the gray clouds. I pulled my jacket hood up, heading for the woods to take a shortcut back to my house.

I felt a pain in my chest and arms, making me pause. The pain traveled down to my trembling hands as sharp claws started to grow.

"What's happening?" I took deep breaths, trying to slow down my heartbeat. I felt pointed teeth poke at my lip as I continued to shift, groaning in pain. "Stiles!" I tried, dropping to my knees.

I struggled to get back to my feet, searching for my phone. I pulled it out of my pocket, scrambling to catch it as it slipped out of my hands. I bent down to pick it up, wrapping my fingers around it before a piercing high pitched noise filled my ears.

"Stop it." I muttered to the empty air, stumbling back. It only got louder, closer. "Stop it!" I yelled this time, looking around for the source. I saw bright red eyes staring at me and then they ran off. I followed them, pushing aside the pain and letting my instincts take over.

**Stiles's POV**

"He didn't even know I was here." Erica stepped out of the closet, smirking. She walked over to sit down on my bed, holding herself tall with a proud look on her face.

I got up to drop down next to her, wincing as my cut rubbed against the pillow. I saw her face drop as she reached out one hand to stroke my cheek.

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt. Derek said the house was safe."

"I know. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. If I hadn't called you out so late, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

I wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her down next to me. "I don't blame you. Neither of us knew they were there. But you never did tell me what you wanted to say."

She opened her mouth to speak before she shot upright, her hands reaching up to cover her ears

"Erica? What's wrong?" I quickly sat up, unsure of what was going on.

She whimpered before looking up with yellow eyes. "Stiles?"

I stared at her in shock before grabbing her phone off the nightstand. "Uh, what's your password?"

"It hurts!" she whined, her claws beginning to grow.

"Password, Erica, password."

I tried different numbers, using anything I could think of before she finally gave me the right combination. I quickly called Derek as Erica continued fighting off the shift.

"Derek's not answering." I snapped, getting up to pace around. I tried calling him again, getting the machine again. "He's not-Erica?" I turned around to find the bed empty, the window wide open.

**Derek's POV**

"Will it hurt?" the boy asked, staring at the calendar that stated the full moon was in two weeks.

"Yes. Why do you want this?"

"I have my reasons. Just bite me and you get another member for your pack. Think about it. Now you have three."

"I already have three."

"Not yet. McCall will do whatever Sophie tells him to. You want him, you have to get to her."

"You know Scott?"

"I go to school with them. I have a few classes with them. Not that they ever notice me."

"Bitter?"

"Very."

"Fair enough." Suddenly, I heard a distant ringing. I tried to ignore it but it only grew louder.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you doing it? You said you would!"

"Be quiet." I felt the shift coming, my teeth starting to sharpen.

He slowly backed away, eyes widening. "D-Derek?"

I ran out of the house, stopping as I saw red eyes looking at me before the hooded figure turned and walked away. I growled before running after it.

**Author's Note: **

**Why do you think everyone's shifting? And who do you think the mystery boy is? **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Scott's POV**

Trees blurred past as I ran, jumping over the occasional rock. The red eyes had disappeared but I could still hear the quick footsteps.

Suddenly, I was yanked back, thrown onto the ground. I coughed as dust flew up, clouding my vision. Before I could recover, I was lifted into the air, tossed aside again. I started to lift myself up before I felt a foot kick into my side, knocking me back down.

I was spun around then punched in the face before my collar was pulled on, bringing my torso off the ground.

"Scott!" I heard someone yell before the person was tackled off of me. I dropped back to the ground, my wounds healing. I struggled to my feet, looking over to see Derek, red eyed with fangs exposed and claws out.

"Derek?"

"Alpha sticking up for his pack. I like it." the stranger spoke, getting up again. He dusted his hands off before both Derek and I pushed him back to the ground, holding him down.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the big bad wolf, of course. You haven't seen Little Red Riding Hood anywhere have you?"

Derek hand came down on his cheek, leaving claw marks on the skin. They healed almost instantly, the man stretching out his jaw.

"Don't like comedy, eh? Are you one of the serious Alphas?"

Derek lifted the man up, pushing him up against a tree. "Who are you?"

"Let's play a guessing game. If you get my name right, I'll tell you who I am."

"Derek wait!" I yelled as he lifted his hand again. I caught his wrist, pulling him away from the man. "Calm down, ok? I'm Scott."

"I know who you are. Everyone does."

"What do you mean? Who else is there?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Derek let out a loud howl before pushing me aside "Let me handle him. Go home Scott."

"Yeah. Go home Scott." another voice parroted from behind us. Erica walked over, along with someone else, someone familiar.

"No! We won't get answers if you kill him." I pointed out as the man watched all of us with a smile on his face.

"This is all very cute but can I get on with killing you all now?" The man pushed off the tree, leaping onto Derek. They both fell to the ground as growls started to come from all of us.

Something inside snapped. I slashed the man's side with my claws, kicking him off Derek. I bared my teeth with a snarl as Erica caught the man's head, scratching at his neck. The man easily lifted her off of him, tossing her at Derek, who was getting up.

I went in for another slash, barely even starting to swing before the man had thrown me back.

"Come on! Is that all you got?" the man yelled, tearing his jacket off and rolling his head around before looking at all of us with bright red eyes.

I stood up, using a tree as support as I tried to calm the situation down. "What do you want?"

"Entertainment. And I'm not getting any of that here. You're all puppies. Untrained, sloppy, controlled by your inhuman side. You can't even fight off a shift."

Derek launched himself at the man, kneeing him in the gut before pushing him back. "You want entertainment? I'll give you entertainment."

We all attacked, charging the man. He pushed all of us off of him, sending us flying into different directions.

I groaned as I slowly got onto my knees. I felt a hand grip into my hair, yanking my head back. I looked up into the wild eyes of the stranger as he smirked.

"Such a shame to kill someone with so much potential." He sighed before dragging one claw across my throat, making sure he didn't break the skin yet. "You would make a great Alpha one day. With the right training."

Derek growled before attacking the man again. He punched the man in the jaw, landing several blows before he was thrown off as if he was just a fly that had flown too close.

I pushed myself off the ground, my hands balled into fists. The man's hand suddenly wrapped around my neck, lifting me off the ground, pinning me against a tree.

He tilted his head, tightening his hold as I gasped for air. I felt his sharp nails digging into the sides of neck as my air supply was cut off.

I heard a loud snarl before something pushed the man aside. I dropped to my knees, taking in deep, loud breaths, my fingers massaging my sore neck.

The person didn't pause before attacking the man again. She held him down to the ground, her hand around his neck. She leaned down to whisper something, too quietly for me to hear. She then lifted her hand, her claws easily slashing his throat. She stood up, making a move to leave.

"Wait!" I called, bursting up. "Who are you?"

Derek growled a warning as I stepped forward. He grabbed my shirt to hold me back as she glanced back at me, revealing bright green eyes and a weird pattern on her face. She then turned and ran, quickly disappearing into the forest.

**Erica's POV**

"Why did we shift?" I asked as Derek wiped the blood off his face. He had taken us all back to the loft to clean up, handing us towels and making sure nothing was broken.

"I don't know. That man, that Alpha had something to do with it."

"Who was that girl? Did you turn someone else?" Scott nearly yelled, his arms folded across his chest.

"No. I didn't. Not her. She...was something different."

"And who are you?" Scott turned to Isaac now, obviously not catching on yet.

"Isaac Lahey. We're on the lacrosse team together."

"You turned Isaac?"

"I had my reasons." Derek muttered, tossing the rag at Isaac. "But did you see what we did out there, Scott? We worked together, as a pack. That's the way it should be."

"I still need time to think about it. I don't trust you."

"You do. You're just scared. Scott, let me put it to you this way. When you're in a pack, you're stronger, faster, smarter, everything."

"I know! I know."

"You have until the full moon to decide. If you join us, I'll train you. I'll help you with your self control. You'll be able to play lacrosse without even thinking about shifting."

Scott looked down then over at Isaac, his eyes flickering to me before going back to Derek.

"Think about it."

**Author's Note: **

**Who do you think the new mystery woman is? And who was that Alpha? **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sophie's POV**

I groaned as I sat up in the bed, stretching out my sore limbs. I reached over for my phone to check the time, seeing that I had a few messages from my parents.

I let out a deep exhale before going downstairs. I started going through the cupboards, assuming Scott was the one opening and closing the front door.

"Scott? Is that you?" a voice called. Melissa. I froze as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Hi Mrs. McCall."

"Sophie? Where's Scott?"

"He went out to see Stiles. I hope you don't mind, I just needed to drop something off."

"In my cupboards?"

"I, uh, I borrowed some sugar so...I was returning it."

"You're lucky I like you. Tell me what you're really doing here." She sat her bag down, smiling as she patted the chair next to her. I sat down at the table with her, awkwardly pulling at my shirt.

"Well I kind of fell asleep over here last night because I got into a fight with my parents and then I made Scott let me stay with him and it's all my fault so don't blame him and I just needed someone-" I rambled before she broke me off by laughing.

"Calm down. Fight with parents. I've been there before. It's ok. Stay as long as you need to."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Not in the same room as my son though. Scott can sleep on the couch."

"You're like the coolest mom ever." I muttered in awe before reaching over to hug her.

"Well, Scott really likes you. He talks about you all the time. You must be something special because he's never acted like this before."

I smiled, looking down at the floor at the thought.

"Can you cook, Sophie?"

"Not at all."

"Neither can I. Want to order some pizza?"

"Seriously, coolest mom ever!"

"And then, he-" The story of how Scott had convinced himself he could fly when he was a kid was cut short by the door opening again. His eyes widened when he noticed Melissa and I sitting on the couch, quickly putting two and two together.

"Oh, mom, Sophie, um...I can explain."

"Don't worry. She already did. And she's free to stay as long as she wants. We ordered pizza, It's in the kitchen if you want some. I'm going to head off to bed. Scott, you're sleeping on the couch tonight. I'll be checking on you both." She walked over to kiss Scott's cheek then smiled at me. "Goodnight."

"Night!"

"Wait, so my mom is ok with you staying here?" Scott summed up, waiting until she had left the room.

"Yep. I think I'm on her good side now."

"But I have to sleep on the couch." he whined, pouting at me as I wrapped my arms around him.

"You poor thing. It could be worse. She could have kicked me out the second she saw me."

"But the couch!"

"You'll live. Come on." I took his hand and led him upstairs, into his room. "What happened with Stiles?"

He tensed up as I sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"There was an Alpha." He launched into the story of this afternoon, sitting down next to me.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you at all?"

"No, everything's healed. But Soph, it was weird. I couldn't control the shift at all."

"It's ok. Derek shifted too. And so did Erica and Isaac."

"What if I had been here still, with you? What if I had hurt you?" he whispered, looking away from me.

"You wouldn't have." I moved closer to him, wrapping my arms around him and resting my chin on his shoulder.

"I could have though. What happens if one day I lose control again and you're around?"

"Then we deal with it. Don't worry. Listen to me, Scott." I turned his head so he would have to look at me. "I trust you."

He leaned closer and pressed his lips to mine.

"Sophie, did you need some-oh, am I interrupting something?" Melissa paused in the doorway, looking at us with a small smile.

"No. Just saying goodnight." Scott got up, pulling me with him over to the door.

"Well I was just going to ask if Sophie needed some pajamas or a toothbrush or anything."

"Do you need anything?" Scott asked, looking over at me.

"I'll take the toothbrush, please."

Melissa nodded and then went to go find a spare one.

"If you need me or anything else, you can come get me, ok? I'll be right downstairs." Scott murmured to me, wrapping his arms around my waist in a hug.

"Same to you."

"Here's your toothbrush." Melissa came back, making us pull apart again.

"Thank you. Goodnight Mrs. McCall."

She hesitated then sighed and went back down the hall. "Goodnight."

I waited for her bedroom door to close before I pulled Scott back into the room. I got onto my toes to kiss him again, my fingers grabbing onto his shirt. His hands tightened their grip on my waist, pulling me even closer.

I pulled away, looking up into his eyes. "Goodnight, Scott."

"Night." He smiled, giving me another quick kiss before slowly walking out of the room. I closed the door behind him, a smile pulling my lips up.

The happiness quickly disappeared as I saw my phone light up with another new text. I locked the door before walking over to the window. I slid it open, glancing back into the room as I climbed out.

I dropped down onto the ground, taking a deep breath before resuming the walk to my house. I rested my hand on the doorknob, unsure if I was ready for what I knew was about to happen.

I stepped into the bright house, spotting movement in the kitchen.

"Sophia." my dad called, running over to throw his arms around me, holding me close to his chest.

"You said you wanted to talk." My words were slightly muffled as my arms went around him.

"I do. Where have you been?" His anger seemed to come back as he stepped away from me.

"At a friend's house."

"Who? I want names."

"Greg, calm down. Let the girl breath. Honey, where were you?" My mom led us into the living room, sitting down on the couch and patting the spot next to her.

"I told you, at a friend's house."

"Was it Erica? Stiles? Scott?"

"It better have not been Scott." my father muttered, folding his arms across his chest.

"You said you wanted to talk, not question me." I pointed out, looking down to avoid their gazes.

"We are talking. We were just worried about you. You disappeared, no note, no explanation, no calls, you were just gone." My mom tried to calm the situation down again, her hand taking mine.

"I used to wake up during the night and you wouldn't be there. You would never tell me you were leaving or for how long. I'd go days without seeing or hearing from you. Why is what I did any different?"

"We were working, you were throwing a tantrum."

"A tantrum?" I parroted, looking away and shaking my head. "You make me sound like I'm a child."

"You are a child!" she snapped before her eyes softened again. "I mean-"

"When I was little, I used to read myself bedtime stories. I would always see the little kids in the movies and their parents would read to them every night and they would tuck them in. I wanted that. So much. All I've ever wanted is a normal life. I just want to feel loved and safe and happy. Why is that so bad? Why are you trying to take that away from me?"

"Sweetheart, we're not. We want you to be happy."

"Well Scott makes me happy. He makes me feel everything I've ever wanted to feel. Why do you hate him so much? Give me one reason." I turned to my silent father, my eyebrows furrowing.

"I just want to protect you." he answered, something I already knew.

"I don't need to be protected. I need to be supported. I need to be able to bring my boyfriend over for dinner and have my parents asked him all these weird questions about his career and his life. I need to feel normal, even if it's only for a couple of hours."

Both of my parents fell quiet, looking away from me. I sunk back into the couch, letting them think through what their response would be.

Finally, my father spoke up. "We're not a normal family. We never have been and we never will be. But I'm willing to have Scott come over for dinner tomorrow. But only if I get to talk to him. Alone."

"Really?" I looked up at him in shock, a smile started to play at my lips.

"Yes, really."

I jumped to my feet, going back into his arms as I grinned against his shoulder. "Thank you."

He smoothed down my hair before pressing a kiss to the top of my head. "But we have to set up a few rules."

I groaned, making him let out a short laugh.

"Curfew-"

"Is ten on weekdays and midnight on weekends unless there's a special occasion." my mother interrupted, giving him a warning look when he went to protest.

"Fine. But I want to know where you're going and who you're going with."

"Deal." I agreed, nodding my head.

"Alright. It's been a long day for me. I'm going to bed. I suggest you do the same."

"Um, about that, I kind of left my friend without telling them so I need to go back to say goodnight and stuff."

"Can't you just call them?"

"Well I left my phone over there."

"You have twenty minutes."

I kissed his cheek before racing outside again. I quickly climbed back into Scott's room, closing the window behind me. I laughed breathlessly, still in shock over had just happened. I grabbed my phone off the bed and jogged down the stairs. I jumped onto the couch, grinning down at my sleeping boyfriend.

"Scott." I whispered, poking his cheek. He only mumbled something and turned his head away. I bent down to brush my lips against his gently, watching as he blinked a few times.

"Soph? What's wrong? Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. I talked to my parents."

He sat up, keeping me in his lap as he wrapped his blankets around both of us. "And? What happened?"

"We talked it out and they want you to come over for dinner tomorrow and my dad wants to talk to you."

"Oh."

"What's wrong? Why aren't you happy? This is great news!"

"It is, and I am happy, it's just your dad's kind of terrifying."

"I won't let him hurt you." I promised, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"What time should I be over?"

"We can just go to my house after school, if you want."

"Should I be nervous?"

"It'll be fine. I have to go but don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" I stood up, handing him his blankets back.

"Wait. Before you go." He grabbed my wrist, tugging on it to pull me back down so he could give me another sweet kiss. "Goodnight."

**Author's Note: **

**Sophie made up with her parents! How do think the dinner will go? **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEEE!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Scott's POV**

"Scott!" a voice called as I jogged onto the field. I looked up at coach, assuming it was him. He continued talking to Jackson and Danny, his mouth moving too quickly to be calling me.

"Scott! Please!"

I turned around in time to see Sophie being pulled into the forest surrounding the field.

"Soph?" I yelled back, tossing my bag aside as I jogged over to where she had just been standing. I expected her to jump out and say boo, simply wanting to give me a small scare. "Sophie?" I tried again as nothing happened.

Then I heard it. A scream. My instincts took over as I started running in the direction of the scream. I tore off my heavy gear as I ran, gaining speed with every step. I started to slow as I saw an abandoned warehouse.

I quietly walked into the building, my eyes adjusting to the dark as I stepped over a few boxes that had been ripped to shreds. The door slammed shut, making me jump and turn around.

"You're such a good little dog, aren't you? She calls and you come running." A man stepped out of the shadows, his lips pulled up into a dark smile.

"Where is she?"

"Would you like to see her? Sophie, darling, come out to greet our guest."

Two men came into the room, dragging a limp body with them. They tossed her in my direction as if she were nothing but an old ragdoll.

"What'd you do to her?" I asked as I caught her before she hit the floor, lifting her up into my arms. I tried to move her hair out of her face, in a hope to wake her up.

"She'll heal. Unless of course, I do this."

One of the men grabbed my arms and held them behind my back as the other took Sophie from me.

"What're you doing?" I yelled, moving around in the man's grip in an attempt to get free.

No one answered as Sophie was set down in front of the man. He knelt down, seeming to take his time as he brushed her hair away from her neck. He raised a clawed hand, about to strike the killing blow.

"No, no, no! Please, stop! What do you want? I'll do anything!" I begged, struggling to get to her.

"I know you will." The man let out an amused laugh before slashing her throat open. She seemed to wake up just before he did, letting out a scream that shook the room.

I gasped, bursting upright. I looked around to see I was back in my room, in my bed. I struggled to calm down my breathing, fumbling for a light.

"It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare." I told myself, holding my head in my hands.

"Scott! Scott, are you ok? Where are you?" The door opened to reveal my obviously worried mother, her eyes wide.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

She came in anyway, sitting down next to me on the bed. She stroked my hair, pulling me into her arms. "Where'd Sophie go?"

"She's back at her house. She made up with her parents."

"Do you want to talk about your dream? That used to help you when you were little."

"I'm fine." I repeated, still clinging to her.

"You're shaking. Tell me what happened."

"She died. I-I was at lacrosse practice and I heard her calling my name, so I tried to find her. And then I went into this warehouse and there was this man and he killed her. I couldn't do anything about it, no matter how hard I tried. And she, she screamed before she died and the sound was just..." I trailed off, shaking my head to clear it.

"It's ok. It's ok, I'm sure she's fine. How about I make some hot chocolate and we can watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah, sure. What time is it?"

"About three in the morning. I'm going to go make the hot chocolate, you can decide what movie you want to watch, ok?"

I nodded as she stood up, leaning down to kiss my cheek.

"Hey, look at me. It was just a dream, ok?"

"I know." I faked a smile, getting up as well. "I'll be down in a second."

She left the room, closing the door behind her. I picked up my phone, texting Sophie a few times before calling her. No answer.

The panic was started to come back. What if she really was dead? Or hurt?

"Um, mom, I'm going to take a shower!" I lied, locking my door.

I slid my window open and climbed down, shivering at the cold weather. I looked up at Sophie's window before finding a way up. I jumped into her room, landing as quietly as I could.

I sighed in relief as I saw her sleeping face in the moonlight. She looked peaceful, happy and, most importantly, safe. I slowly walked over to the bed, leaning down to gently stroke her cheek, trying not to wake her.

She groaned, her hand reaching up to grab mine. "Scott." she murmured before rolling onto her back.

I stayed still, my hand now locked in hers. I wasn't sure what to do, I don't know if I'd be able to leave without waking her up.

"Scott." She seemed to be sleep-talking, her eyes remaining shut and her breathe still slow.

"I'm here." I whispered back, slowly moving my thumb along her jawline as I leaned down.

"Sorry."

"For what?" I felt my eyebrows furrowing, now curious to see what she was dreaming about.

"For not...telling you."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Sorry. So sorry." She started to move around, her head turning away and her fingers tightening on mine. "Don't...leave."

"I won't. Shh, it's ok." I tried to calm her down as her breathing started to pick up, her heart beating faster.

"No, you...you'll leave."

"Soph, I'm not going anywhere. Calm down." I bit my lip on the groan of pain as her already tight grip became even tighter, her fingers squeezing mine.

"No. Full moon. He's...here."

"Who's here?"

"They're coming. Scott." She started moving her feet, almost kicking them as her blankets wrapped around her legs.

"No, it's ok, I won't let anyone hurt you."

"He found me."

"Who?"

She slumped back onto the pillows, her hand falling back onto her stomach. "Full...moon."

"She did what?" Stiles asked as we closed our lockers, dressed in our gear for lacrosse.

"She was sleep-talking. It was weird though. It was like we were having a normal conversation. She kept saying sorry and that there was something with the full moon and someone was coming."

"Well, at least your girlfriend doesn't disappear in the middle of a conversation."

"You still haven't seen her?"

"No and she won't answer any of my calls."

"Scott! Good luck out there today." Lydia smiled at me as she passed, sitting down on the bleachers.

"Hey, where's Sophie?" Stiles pointed out, throwing his bag onto the bench.

I looked around, finding her normal spot empty. "Hey, coach, how much longer until practice?"

"Five minutes. Why? Am I boring you, McCall?" he questioned, looking over at me.

"No. I'm just going to go to the bathroom." I handed Stiles my bag before running back into the school.

I sent Sophie a text, asking her where she was. I found her in the library, writing something in a notebook while Matt sat across from her.

I balled my hands into fists at the sight of him, walking over to them.

"Hi Scott." she muttered, focused on whatever she was doing in her notebook.

"Hey. What's going on?"

"Nothing much. Just doodling. Why?"

"You weren't at practice." I sat down next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, I totally forgot. I'm sorry." She finally looked up from the page, guilt flashing in her eyes.

"It's fine. You can stay here if you want. I was just worried."

"No, I'll come with you." She shut her notebook and got up, smoothing down her skirt. I grabbed her bag for her, taking her hand.

"Bye Sophie." Matt mumbled, glaring at our tangled fingers.

"Bye."

"I really don't like him." I nearly growled as we slowly walked back onto the field.

"Neither do I. We can at least agree on that." She giggled before getting on her toes to press her lips against mine. She reached up to wrap her arms around my neck, smiling as I lifted her up so she wouldn't have to reach so far.

"Everyone on the field." Coach called but I was too interested in Sophie to pay attention, feeling her begin to smile. "McCall. McCall!" She pulled back, rolling her eyes before giving me one last kiss.

"Have a good practice."

**Sophie's POV**

I continued to draw mindlessly as I watched the team practice, cheering Scott and Stiles on.

"What are you drawing?" Lydia asked, leaning in closer to look at it.

"I don't know. I was just-" I looked down at the paper, noticing what I had drawn. "Doodling."

The sound of the whistle being blown made both of us jump. "Hit the showers!"

That was normally our cue to leave and wait by the locker room. On the way over, Scott grabbed my wrist and held me back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Sophie." he warned, giving me a look.

"What?"

"What's wrong?" he repeated, stepping closer.

"I'll tell you at home." I gave in, letting out a sigh. He pecked my cheek before going to shower and change.

Now it was time to face my parents.

**Author's Note: **

**What do you think Sophie was talking about in her dream? **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Sophie's POV**

"Are you ready?" I asked Scott as we walked up to my door.

"No. But let's go." He gulped, smoothing down his shirt.

I took his hand and squeezed his fingers for reassurance as we walked into the house.

"Sophia? Is that you?" my father called from another room, probably the kitchen.

I led Scott over to where my parents were working. My mom was stirring something in a bowl while my dad was cutting up vegetables. They both looked up before my mom dusted her hands off and walked over. She reached out to hug Scott, patting his back comfortingly.

"Hello again, Scott. It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Grey."

"We've been over this, Scott."

He smiled adorably and shrugged as my father came over.

"Hello Mr. Grey."

There was an awkward silence as my dad simply glared at Scott.

"Well, we're making pizza for dinner. I thought that Scott would enjoy that." My mom smiled as she walked back to her bowl of dough.

"Would you like any help?" Scott offered before I could pull him out of the room again.

"Well, the table will need to be set but not for a little while."

"Ok, Scott and I are going to go study." I told her, already heading towards the stairs. We went up to my room, setting our bags down by the door.

"Ok, now, will you tell me what was bothering you at practice?" he questioned, sitting down on my bed.

"It's probably nothing. In fact, it's definitely nothing. Don't worry about it. So, do you want to start with history or chemistry?"

"Yesterday you said that you trust me. Right?"

I started going through my bag, hoping he would drop the subject.

"Right?" he repeated, leaning forward to make me look at him.

"Yeah. I do."

"Then tell me. I don't care if it's nothing. I still want to know." He brushed my hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear.

"I don't even know what it means. I mean, I do but it can't be right." I took out my notebook, flipping to the page where the drawing was. "I drew this today."

On the page was was a looped line, three spikes on either side of it. In between the spikes, as well as in the middle of the loop, were dots, representing circles.

"What is it?"

"It might not be anything. But if my memory is correct, it's an ancient symbol."

"What does it mean?"

I got up to walk over to my closet, pulling out a box and opening it up. "Come here."

He moved down next to me, still confused.

I grabbed the dark red book from the top and handed it to him. "I think it's in this one. I'll look in the others, just in case."

He pulled down the notebook so it rested between us then started going through his book.

After nearly an hour of looking, neither of us had found anything. "This is dumb. I shouldn't have brought it up." I tossed the book aside with a groan, resting my head against the bed.

"I think I found it."

I straightened up, about to look over when the door opened.

"Dinner's ready." my mother interrupted, leaning into the room.

Scott had jumped away from me in shock, dropping the book and losing the page.

"Alright mom." I stood up, trying to hide the notebook. She went downstairs, with us following a few steps behind so we could whisper to each other.

"I lost the page but I think I remember where it was." he muttered as we walked into the dining room.

"I'll find it later on."

We all sat down at the dining table, Scott and I next to each other.

"Ok, so we made a few of each. We have plain, we have mushrooms, we have cheese crust, we have a few different options. Feel free to choose." My mom gestured to all of the small pizzas, taking one for herself.

"It all looks really good, Mr. and Mrs. Grey."

"So, Scott, Sophie told me you play lacrosse?"

"Yeah. I do."

"When's your next game?"

"It's in two days. It'll be my first game as co-captain."

"How exciting! Greg, we should go support him."

"He's a really good player." I bragged, smiling proudly.

"Well I can't wait to watch you play."

"Do you have anger issues, Scott?" My father finally spoke, still giving Scott mean looks.

"What?"

"Do you have anger issues? Do you handle anger well? What do you do when you get angry?"

"I, uh, I don't know."

"Do you have a history of violence?"

"No, not really."

"What do you mean by not really?"

"I-"

"Have you ever hit someone?"

"No."

"Have you ever-"

"Greg, pass me the salt." My mom interrupted, shooting my dad a warning look. "I'm sorry, Scott, he's just being overprotective."

"I was told I could ask any questions I wanted to." my dad pointed out, handing her the salt.

"Use your common sense, dear. Now, Scott, tell me more about yourself."

"Scott, can I talk to you? Alone." my father asked after we had finished eating.

"Um, sure."

I watched them go out the kitchen door, chewing on my lips nervously. "He's not going to hurt him, is he?" I muttered to my mom, helping her wash off the dishes.

"He won't do anything that will scar."

**Scott's POV**

"So, what did you want to talk about, Mr. Grey?"

He stopped once we were a few steps into the forest before turning and pushing me against a tree, pinning me there. "I don't know if you know this but I like to collect knives, swords if you will. If you ever even think about hurting my daughter, I will track you down and use one of those very, very sharp knives. Would you like to know in further detail what I will do with those knives?"

"No, sir. I understand."

"Good." He smoothed down my shirt as he stepped back.

"Look, before we go back inside, can I tell you something?"

He looked skeptical but he still nodded.

"I really care about her. I would never hurt her, in any way."

"Do you love her?"

I hesitated, thinking about it. "Yeah...yeah, I think I do."

"You're a good kid. I'm going to offer you a deal. As long as you don't hurt my little girl, I'll let you see her."

"Thank you, sir. I promise I won't hurt her."

He smiled for the first time and held out his hand to shake mine. "Come on, let's get back inside before they start to worry. And Scott? You can call me Greg."

**Author's Note: **

**So Greg approves!**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Sophie's POV**

"I really like him, Sophie." My mother grinned, coming into my room. Scott had just left and she was already planning another meet up. "He seems sweet."

"He is."

"And I think your father is finally starting to like him."

"You really think so?"

"I do. Look, get some rest, sweetie. You have school tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

She kissed my forehead before going back downstairs. I grabbed the books off of the floor, grabbing my phone and putting in my earphones. I started up the music, turning it up before taking a deep breath and getting to work.

**Scott's POV**

"Good morning." I greeted as Sophie walked up onto the porch.

"I found-were you waiting for me?"

"No, I heard your footsteps. Stiles isn't gonna be here for another ten minutes."

"Is your mom here?"

"No, she just left. Why?"

"Because I need to tell you something."

I stepped aside to let her in, watching as she walked into the living room. She put her bag down on the couch before pulling out a book. "I found the symbol. Again"

I sat down next to her, waiting as she opened the book to a marked page.

"It doesn't really have a name but it symbolizes a Latin quote, '_Si vis pacem, para bellum._'"

"What does that mean?"

"'If you wish for peace, prepare for war.' I don't really know why I drew this but if it's for the reason I think, then we're all in trouble." She glared down at the book, slamming it shut. She rested her head in her hands, a small frown forming on her lips.

"Don't worry. It'll all be ok." I pulled her into my arms, resting my cheek on her head as I stroked her hair.

"I'm so tired of hearing that." she mumbled into my shoulder, moving into my lap.

I moved my free hand to her waist, muttering an apology. We both fell silent, sitting in each other's arms. I heard Stiles's Jeep pulling up, my phone lighting up with a text from him.

She grabbed her bag as she stood up, biting her lip as she waited for me. I slid my fingers through hers, bringing her hand up to my lips so I could press a kiss to the soft skin.

"Stop it." I whispered, tugging her back into my arms.

"Stop what?"

"Thinking. Stop thinking about the symbol, the full moon, whatever you're thinking about, don't."

"I can't just stop. What if-"

"No. At least while we're at school. When we come back, we can talk about whatever's making you so worried. But until then, we're normal. Alright?"

She gave me a small smile before nodding. "Ok. But that means you'll have to distract me."

I leaned down to press my lips to her, ignoring the door opening.

"Scott, where are you? I texted you like-oh come on! Really? I've been sitting out there for like ten minutes."

"Two." she corrected, glaring at him.

"What?"

"It's been two minutes."

"Well, whatever. I still had to wait."

"Come on, princess. Let's get to the car so you won't have to wait anymore." She grabbed her jacket, pulling me towards the door.

I heard Stiles grumbling behind us as we walked out to the car. "I'm not a princess."

"Yes you are."

**Stiles's POV**

"Miles, right?" Lydia asked, walking up to me as I put a few books into my locker.

"Uh, it's actually Stiles."

"You're friends with Scott right?"

"Yeah, we're like brothers. Not actually. Um, we have different parents but we-we're close." I leaned against the lockers, trying to act cool. I was getting over the crush on Lydia but she was still easily the most popular girl in the entire school.

"Has he ever talked about me?"

"Not really."

"Look, there he is. Quick, make it look like you're talking to me." She turned back to me, starting to twirl her hair around one of her fingers.

"But I am talking to you."

She started laughing, loudly, even throwing her head back. "You're so funny!"

"I am?"

She stopped to catch her breath, smiling at me. "You know, you're actually kind of cute."

I stared at her in shock, looking around. "Me?"

"Yeah. Are you single?"

"I-I-"

"No, he isn't." a new voice snapped as Erica came to stand by my side, giving Lydia an icy look.

"And who are you?"

"I'm his girlfriend." Erica nearly growled, taking my hand as if to prove her statement.

"Well, if you ever get bored, call me." Lydia handed me a piece of paper with her number written on it, sending me one last smile before leaving.

Erica let go of my hand, glaring at me even though there was a sad look in her eyes. "Have fun with Lydia." She turned and walked away, nearly running out of the school.

"Erica! Wait!" I yelled, chasing after her. I ran out into the parking lot to find her getting into Derek's car.

She got into the car, ignoring me completely.

"Erica!"

"Say hi to Lydia!" she finally replied before Derek drove off. I threw the note in the trash in frustration before going back into the school.

**Isaac's POV**

"Why can't I just come back too?" I nearly whined into the phone, sitting alone at lunch as usual.

"Because you need to keep an eye on Scott."Derek answered.

"Fine." I hung up, shaking my head as I set the phone back onto the table.

"Are you ok?" a sweet voice asked as a girl with brown hair walked up.

"I'm fine."

"I've seen you around, you know. You're Isaac, right?" She sat down next to me, obviously not understanding I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Yeah."

"I'm Laila."

I shot her a look as a reply, pushing my food around with my fork.

"I'm sorry." She gave me a sad smile, her hand reaching out to rest on my wrist.

"For what?"

"About your dad. I heard he was in a car accident?"

"Yeah."

"I can't imagine going through that."

"Is there a reason you're talking to me?" I finally questioned, turning to look into her eyes, confused but somehow amused by her.

"Because you look like you need a friend."

"I don't need anyone." She silently held out a slip of paper, her light brown eyes still staring into mine. "What is this?"

"My number. Call me if you ever need to talk to someone." She reached up to kiss my cheek before smiling and walking back over to her friends.

I glanced down at the paper, hesitating before putting the number into my phone. Laila. I smiled to myself before getting up and walking out of the room.

**Author's Note: **

**What do you think of Laila so far? **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEEE!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Sophie's POV**

"Come with me." Scott grabbed my hand, leading me out of the school after lacrosse practice.

"Where are we going?"

"Does it matter?"

I smiled before shaking my head and letting him continue to pull me somewhere. He led me to a park, heading straight for the swings.

"What are you doing?" I asked, hiding my laughter as he sat down on one of the seats, a goofy smile on his face.

"Distracting you. Come here." He held his arms out, biting his lip on his grin. I rolled my eyes and sat down on his lap, holding onto the chains that were holding the seat up. He started to push up back and forth gently, barely moving us but still creating a soft breeze.

I rested my head against his shoulder, looking up at the clouds.

"Have I ever told you I really like your eyes?" he whispered into my ear, pressing a kiss to my cheek. "And your smile. I love your smile. And your laugh. I wish I could hear it more."

I looked up at him, smiling before leaning my head back to press a kiss to his lips, reaching up to rest my hand on his jaw.

"And your lips. I could kiss you all day long."

I giggled, shushing him with another kiss. "You're a very good distracter, by the way. I haven't thought about anything supernatural related all day."

"Good."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, looking up at the clouds, occasionally pointing out shapes. I started humming mindlessly as Scott pointed up at a cloud that supposedly looked like a bunny.

"Can't everyday be like today?" I muttered, feeling his lips brush against my forehead.

"It can if you'll let it. I wouldn't mind doing this everyday."

**Erica's POV**

I grinned down at Derek as I pinned him down, finally winning the fight.

"Good. But don't lose focus." He then threw me off him, into a wall. "That's all for today."

I scoffed before standing back up, pushing my shoulder back into place.

"What made you so angry?" Derek questioned, tossing me a water bottle and a rag.

"I'm not angry."

He stared at me blankly, sitting down next to me.

"Ok, fine, I was a bit angry."

"Why?"

"Because I realized my boyfriend is in love with someone else." I admitted, shrugging as if it meant nothing but it did and Derek knew.

"Stiles, right?"

I nodded, sipping at the water as I leaned back against the wall. "I love the idiot and he doesn't feel the same."

"Obviously he does or else he wouldn't be with you. He'd be with her."

"Lydia Martin is dating the co-captain of the lacrosse team. She's rich, beautiful, smart, everything a guy could want. But she doesn't even know his name."

"How long have you liked him?"

"Ever since I moved here. It was my first day and I was so shy. I sat in the corner and then some boy tripped over my legs. And then he looked at me and smiled and his eyes were just so...amazing. And then he made me play hide and seek with him."

Derek reached over to ruffle my hair before getting back up. He walked over to my bag, pulling out my phone. He held it out to me, waiting until I had glanced through the texts and missed calls from Stiles. "I wouldn't be so sure he still loves her."

"Are you coming to the game tonight?" Isaac asked as we walked up to the school.

"Of course."

I watched as Isaac locked eyes with a small brunette girl, who waved at him and smiled. I elbowed him, only getting a glance before his gaze returned to the girl.

"Laila Brooks? Really?"

"What? She's pretty."

"She's also weak. She cried when she saw a dead bird, how do you think she'd feel in our world?"

He finally looked away from her, turning back to me. "Relax, I'm not proposing to her. I'm just looking."

I rolled my eyes before walking over to my locker. I opened it, fixing my lipstick in the mirror on the side. I saw Stiles walk in, talking to Scott and Sophie.

I slammed my locker shut, walking away before I got angry.

"Wait!" Stiles called, chasing after me as I walked to class. "Erica, stop. I need to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't give me a chance to explain. Look, can we talk somewhere private?"

"I'm busy."

"It'll take five minutes."

"Still busy."

"Stop!" he snapped, stepping in front of me. I glared up at him as he led me into an empty classroom. "Sit down."

I silently sat in on the desk as he locked the door, setting his bag next to it. He walked over and pressed his lips to mine, his hands going to my neck as his thumbs stroked my cheeks. They moved down to my waist, pulling me towards him. I reached up to put my hand on his shoulder, leaning him further down as I ran my fingers into his hair.

He pulled back, looking into my eyes. "A while ago, Sophie told me I wasn't really in love with Lydia. And I'm not. I was in love with the idea of her."

I smiled and pulled him down for another kiss, this one quicker but still sweet. "I-"

"I'm not done. I want you to know that you don't have to worry about Lydia or anyone else." The bell rang, making both of us jump.

"I'll talk to you at lunch, ok?" I grabbed my bag, hesitating before kissing his cheek and running out of the room. I ran straight into the girls' bathroom, keeping my head ducked down. I leaned over a sink, looking up into the mirror to see myself with a goofy grin on my face. I took a few deep breaths before heading off to class.

**Author's Note: **

**Sterica made up! **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sophie's POV**

"Your parents are watching us." Scott muttered as I stood next to him on the field. The game was about to start, we were still waiting for the other team and a few of our players.

I shrugged, folding my arms across my chest and shivering.

"You didn't bring a jacket?"

"I forgot. But don't worry, I'm fine."

He pulled a sweatshirt out of his bag and slipped it over my head, helping me stick my hands into the long sleeves. He pulled my hair out of the jacket, bringing it to one of my shoulders.

"There. Now you won't get cold." He pulled me into his arms, warming me up even more as he kissed the tip of my nose. He slowly rubbed my back as I tucked my hands into the jacket pockets.

"Where's Stiles?"

"I don't know." He looked around, keeping one of his arms slung across my shoulders. "Maybe he's with Erica."

Stiles then came running out of the school, dropping his gear onto the bench behind us. "I'm here. I'm here. Couldn't open my locker." he panted, doubling over as he tried to catch his breath.

"McCall, Stilinski, get over here." Coach Finstock yelled, all the players surrounding him.

"Good luck." I gave Scott a quick kiss before going to sit next to my parents.

"That was sweet of Scott to give you his jacket." My mother smiled at me, handing me an extra pair of gloves.

The game started, making us turn our attention to the field.

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice asked as I watched Scott walk out next to Jackson.

"Sure." I mumbled, not paying attention to whoever it was.

"Are we winning?"

"It just started-Erica?" I finally looked over at the person sitting next to me, seeing the familiar blonde hair.

"What? I'm here to support my boyfriend. Just like you are."

"Where's Derek?"

"I don't know. He's not here if that's what you're asking. I came here by myself."

"Why?"

"I told you, to support my boyfriend. And my pack member."

I jumped as the crowd started cheering, most of the people standing and clapping. Apparently, we scored. I clapped along, still confused.

I heard a faint clicking, almost like a camera. Both Erica and I turned towards the noise to see Matt taking photos of the game. He smiled at us briefly before snapping more pictures.

I watched as he looked down at his camera with a smug look. I leaned forward to see what he was looking at, eyebrows furrowing as I saw myself on the screen. I jumped back when he turned to look at me again. I faked a smile at him before looking back out onto the field.

"Is that the school photographer?" my mom asked but Matt overheard.

"Oh no, I'm not. I just like to take photos of things that catch my eye." he answered, shrugging. "I've gotten a few good shots tonight."

"Sophie's into photography. She used to take a photo of every place we visited. Maybe you two could talk about it."

"Mom." I snapped, shaking my head. "I have plans for the entire week. Sorry, Matt."

"Maybe another time then."

"Yeah. I should go take some more pictures. Nice meeting you, Mrs. Grey." He raised his hand in a wave before going back down the steps to take more pictures.

"He seemed nice." My mom smiled to herself before turning back to the game, clapping and cheering on Scott.

I looked back onto the field as Scott scored another goal. I smiled proudly, laughing as he turned and waved at me. I saw Isaac look through the crowd before his gaze locked on the girl in front of me.

"Erica, who's that?" I asked, nodding to the petite brunette girl who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Laila Brooks. She's the town sweetheart."

"Is there something going with her and Isaac?"

"Not yet. But if Laila gets her way, which she always does, then I'm sure they'll be dating by next week."

**Isaac's POV**

I grinned as the team ran into the locker room, screaming with victory.

"Isaac!" someone called before I saw Laila run over. "Congratulations."

"You stayed." I muttered, staring at her in surprise and wonder. She had actually come. I thought she would just stay for the first part of the game and then leave but she stayed.

"Of course I did. And I'm going to come to every game, if you want me to."

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason? I want to."

"Laila, come on! Mary said she would take us out for ice cream!" a little boy shouted, tugging on Laila's shirt.

"Ok, go get her and I'll meet you at the car." She giggled, smoothing his hair down. She stumbled back as he pushed off her, screaming for Mary. "I don't know about him sometimes." She smiled, turning back to me.

"He reminds me of my brother." I smiled softly, thinking back to the happier days when my brother was still here.

"Would you like to come get ice cream with us?" she offered, looking up at me with big hazel eyes that I just couldn't say no to.

"I still need to shower."

"We can wait."

"You're stubborn, aren't you?" I chuckled, shaking my head slowly.

"Very. I'll wait at the stairs." She turned and walked away before I could say anything.

I jogged into the now empty locker room, taking my jersey off.

**Laila's POV**

"Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream!" my little brother chanted, jumping around.

"Are you ready to go?" I stood up, holding my hand out to Isaac as he walked up, wiggling my fingers. He took my hand, letting me lead him to our car. We all got in, Isaac and I sitting next to each other. "So, Isaac, I don't know if you've met my brother yet but this is Luke. Luke, this is Isaac."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Luke asked innocently, looking over at Isaac with confusion.

"Seatbelt." Mary reminded him, giving him a look that told him not to argue.

"No, he's not my boyfriend but he is my friend."

"Hi Luke." Isaac raised his hand in a small wave, almost hesitantly.

"Hi! Do you like werewolves?"

Isaac froze up before he nodded, smiling a little. "I do."

Luke's eyes lit up and he reached his hand out for a high five, grinning. "Will you be my best friend?"

"Only if you'll be mine."

"Do you like Batman? And Spiderman?" Luke started rambling off superheroes, starting up a conversation between him and Isaac that involved a scary amount of hand movements.

"Ok, we're here." Mary announced just as Luke was about to tell the story of how he got a new comic book.

"Ice cream!" Luke struggled against his seatbelts, twisting this way and that.

"Come on. We'll let Mary handle him." I grabbed Isaac's hand again, pulling him into the sweet shop. "So what flavor do you want?" I looked over at the different ice cream flavors, pursing my lips as I tried to decide.

"Um, I guess just chocolate." He shrugged, his eyes flickering over all of the flavors.

"Just chocolate? Come on, Isaac. They have so many flavors."

He leaned over me to look at them, his hand brushing against my lower back. "I haven't been here in a while. I don't remember what most of them taste like."

"My favorite is probably the cotton candy. I mean, if you ask me, the cotton candy's cooler than the rest since it's blue."

He smiled down at me before Luke came running over with cotton candy ice cream all over his mouth.

"Get the cotton candy! It's the best!"

He then ran off, screaming about how he wanted to watch the stars float.

"Should we have given him sugar?" I asked Mary, watching as he threw himself at the window.

"Is he ok?" Isaac's eyes widened as he ran over to check on him. Luke simply shook his head and ran out the door. Mary sighed and paid for her ice cream, handing me some money for ours before chasing after him.

"So I think I've decided that I want cotton candy. Do you know what you want?"

I jumped as my brother slammed himself against the window again, pointing to his ice cream with a grin. Isaac laughed before gesturing to him. "I think I'll get the same."

**Scott's POV**

I walked over to Sophie, who was carefully watching Erica as she ran over to hug Stiles. I wrapped my arms around her waist, making her turn and look up into my eyes.

"Do I get a congratulations kiss?" I asked, smiling down at her before leaning in to press my lips to hers.

"Congratulations. You were great out there. And you didn't shift. I think you've earned more than one."

"Hi Scott!" Lydia greeted, interrupting our second kiss.

"Hi Lydia."

"Great job out there."

"Thanks."

She smiled a bit too sweetly at me before running off to Jackson.

"I really don't like her." Sophie grumbled, glaring at her back as she hugged Jackson.

"I don't know, I like her."

"Oh really?" She turned back to me, folding her arms across her chest. I laughed before leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek.

"No. Not at all. I just wanted to see your reaction."

She rolled her eyes before laughing with me.

"Thanks for coming tonight. You didn't have to." I played with a lock of her hair, shyly smiling down at the ground.

"Of course I did. But it was such a pain."

I froze, my eyes meeting hers again. "Really?"

"Yeah. I had to sit there and actually like clap and cheer for my boyfriend, who totally killed it. That was like, so much work."

My smile came back as I pulled her into my arms again, pecking the tip of her nose.

"Just wanted to see your reaction." she parroted, her lips pulling up into her own grin.

"Very funny."

**Author's Note: **

**What do you think of Laila? **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Isaac's POV**

"And then, Batman-" Luke paused to yawn, his eyes drooping as his head rested against my arm. "Then Batman...he..." He slumped, finally asleep after fighting it off for the past hour.

I smiled down at him, shifting so his head hit the pillow. After we got our ice cream, Mary had driven us back to their house. We watched a few movies and then I helped Luke finish his puzzle. I had tried to leave afterwards but he clung to my leg, refusing to let go until I agreed to stay until he fell asleep.

"Unbelievable." Laila muttered, leaning against the doorframe. "You actually got him to sleep."

I pulled the blankets up around his small body, looking down at Luke, with his flushed cheeks and messed up brown hair.

"You must be exhausted. I'm sorry for kind of throwing him at you."

"You didn't. I liked him. It reminded me of when my brother and I used to play together." I still sat facing away from her, looking down at her brother, who mumbled in his sleep and clung to his stuffed dinosaur.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?"

I smiled as I slowly got up, making sure he was tucked in properly before turning and walking over to her. We quietly left the room, trying not to wake him up again. She led me down into the large kitchen, grabbing a pot to boil the water.

"Where are your parents?" I asked, looking around the seemingly empty house.

"Paris. Or at least my mother is. My father could be in London. I haven't talked to him today, so I don't really know."

"Work?"

"Yeah." Her heartbeat went up slightly, indicating she was lying. I leaned against the counter, curiously watching her. "They, uh, travel a lot."

She finished making the hot chocolate, reaching up for the cups she couldn't quite reach. I gently lifted her up, making her jump but smile as she grabbed the mugs.

"Thanks. The struggles of being short."

"I think it's cute that you're short."

She handed me my cup, arching one of her brows. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. It makes me feel tall."

"As if you need help." She rolled her eyes before gesturing to a dimly lit up porch. "After you."

We went outside, looking up at the stars for a moment before she sat down in the swing, patting the spot next to her. She curled up as I made myself comfortable in the cushioned seat, sipping at my warm drink.

"So, tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" I turned to face her, looking into her hazel eyes as she shrugged.

"Anything."

"Um, I like the color red." I smiled as she rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Purple's way better."

"Well how do you make purple? With red."

"And blue. Which is a cousin of purple."

"So what about you? Tell me more about the amazing Laila Brooks."

"Well, I don't know anything about the amazing Laila Brooks but I do know that I like music."

"What kind?"

"Would it be really stereotypical if I said all of them?"

"Completely and totally."

We turned as Mary peeked out the door, smiling when she saw us. "You got Luke to sleep?"

"Isaac did. I don't know what he did but Luke fell asleep on his own."

"Can you come over every night, Isaac?" Mary sighed happily before turning back to the kitchen. "I'm going to sleep. Make sure you two don't freeze out there."

We both gazed up at the stars, occasionally stating a random fact. It felt nice to just sit and talk to someone without worrying about anything.

We fell into another silence, the only sound being our breathing and her heartbeat, which seemed to slow down.

"I should probably go. It's-" I turned to see she was sleeping, her cup starting to roll off the edge. I caught it before it could drop, setting it down on the ground as I stood up. I hesitated for a few moments before gently picking her up, cradling her in my arms.

I carried her up the stairs and into the room I assumed was hers. I set her down in the bed, pulling the blankets up around her. I moved her hair out of her face before turning off the lights.

"Goodnight, Laila."

**Sophie's POV**

I groaned as a constant noise told me I was receiving texts woke me up. I kept my head buried in my pillow as I blindly reached out for my phone. I opened one eye to peek at my phone to see I had over fifty new messages.

I huffed before sitting up to read them. Who is texting me at four in the morning?

There were all from an unknown number, they all said the same thing.

"_We're coming_."

I rolled my eyes before texting Stiles to tell him his prank hadn't worked. Before I could, another message popped up.

"_Not him. Try again._"

I tried Scott next, about to type when the message came up again.

"_Try again._"

It must've been Erica then.

"_Try again._"

The fear started building up as more and more of my friends were checked off the list. Maybe Isaac?

"_Try again._"

"Who are you?" I whispered, setting my phone down as I slowly looked around the room, trying to find anything that might be out of place. My phone lit up again, this time with a new message.

"Y_ou know exactly who this is._"

"No, I don't."

"_Yes you do, or else you would've reached for your gun by now._"

"Guns won't hurt you."

"_Smart girl._"

"Where are you?"

"_We're coming._"

A faint whisper seemed to repeat those words, the volume of the voice growing louder each time the message was resent. I covered my ears, squeezing my eyes shut as it only got louder.

"Stop!" I yelled, bursting onto my feet and running for the door.

My first instinct was to go to Scott. I nearly flew down the stairs and out the front door, panting as the voices chased after me. I felt something grab my ankle, pulling me down to the ground.

"Look at you, running for your boyfriend. We both know he can't help you. No one can, darling. You're trapped. Stop trying to escape. You're already dead."

I whimpered as the shadowed figure spun me around, slashing his claws against my throat. The last thing I saw were his bright purple eyes before it all faded to black.

I screamed as I sat upright, now in my bed again. My parents were on either side of me, asking me what was wrong and what had happened. I continued screaming, struggling against my father's arms, trying to escape.

"What should we do?" I heard my mother shout over my cries, her hand smoothing down my hair.

"What's going on?" a new voice asked, this one worried.

"Scott? What are you-never mind. Get over here."

"What happened?" I felt the bed sink down as the purple eyes reappeared, turning my father's panicked green eyes into a nightmare. I pushed him away from me, crawling away as quickly as I could. I felt another pair of arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back down to the bed.

"No! Please, please, don't!" I begged, my vision clouded with tears.

"Soph, it's ok, it's me. Shh, it's just me. You're fine, you're ok."

"No!" I yelled louder, fighting against the arms that didn't seem to want to let go.

"Sophie, you're fine, I promise. I'm right here. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Calm down." I felt myself being rocked back and forth, lips being pressed to the top of my head.

I broke down into tears and sobs, hiding my face in Scott's neck. His hand rubbed my back as I felt fingers running through my hair, as well as someone taking my hand.

"I'm going to go make her some hot chocolate." I heard my mother say to Scott before the fingers in my hair left.

The room was silent again, the only sounds were my sobs, which were muffled by Scott's now wet shirt.

"Thank you." my father muttered, letting out a sigh.

"For what?"

"For taking care of her. For helping her."

"I'll always do that. You don't need to thank me."

"Yes I do. Especially with how I've acted recently. I, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. You were just doing what any father would. It's ok."

"Take care of her for me, ok? Keep her safe."

"I will. I promise."

"Thank you. I'm going to go downstairs and help Khloe with the hot chocolate." I felt a kiss being pressed to my hand before my father got up and left the room, leaving the door open.

"Are you ok, Soph?" Scott murmured, turning back to me. I sniffled and finally opened my eyes, peeking up at him nervously.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Just a really bad dream. It was just a dream."

He smoothed back my hair, pressing a few quick kisses to my lips before resting his head on my shoulder.

"I think I need to take a shower. I need to clear my head and warm up." I shakily stood up, weakly pushing at Scott's hand to get him to let me go.

"Ok. Let me know if you need anything. I'll be right downstairs ok?" He pressed a kiss to my forehead before going downstairs, leaving me alone.

I took a few deep breaths as I grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom. I turned on the shower, waiting for it to warm up a bit before stepping inside.

I let the water run down over my face, thinking about anything but the dream. Kittens. Kittens are cute. And distracting. So are puppies.

I heard a scream and then was thrown against the wall, seeing nothing but red. I saw a blurry figure lying face down on the ground. It slowly sat up, revealing a blurred out face. Its eyes snapped open, the same bright purple.

It stood up, walking towards me. It reached its hand out, taking small steps. I backed myself into a corner as it finally made it over to me. It brought its hand down, swiping at my neck.

"No!" I yelled, ducking down.

I opened my eyes to find the shower still running, the person now gone. I gasped for air as I turned the water off, stumbling out. I grabbed my towel, wrapping it around my shaking body. I pulled my hand away, finding my fingertips red.

I looked up into the mirror, my eyes widening as I saw scratch marks all down my arms and chest. I froze, staring at my reflection as I saw a line of blood start to appear on my neck, slowly going across before it quickly multiplied into twenty slashes. I let out another loud scream as the wounds kept appearing.

I felt something shaking me, my image starting to blur again but not before I saw my eyes flash into a purple color. Then my face was being pressed into someone's warm chest.

I fought against them, slipping on the water and falling to the ground. They came down with me, keeping their hold on me.

"Shh, it's alright. You're ok."

"Stop saying that! That's all anyone ever says! That it'll be ok, that it's fine. Well, it's not!"

"Tell me why it isn't then." Scott said calmly, kissing away my tears.

"Because I'm trapped. And I can't do anything about it."

**Author's Note: **

**A bit of Lilaac in this chapter as well as Sophie's nightmares. What do you think of them? **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Sophie's POV**

"What happened?" I heard Scott ask as I was tucked away in my bed, pretending to sleep.

"She had a nightmare, I guess. It's been a while since her last one. Almost two months." my mother answered as my door opened. She came into my room, probably checking on me. "Poor thing. Well, Scott, are you staying the night?"

"Wait, you're ok with me staying here?"

"You calmed her down almost instantly. It normally takes us a couple of hours. And sometimes she has multiple dreams so she needs you right now."

I heard her go back downstairs, along with the voice of Melissa. Apparently I had woken her up too.

I felt the bed sink down, a hand reaching out to rub my arm gently. He let out a long exhale, sliding down onto the floor near my head.

"You scared the crap out of me." he muttered, running his hand through his hair.

"Sorry."

He jumped, twisting around to look at me. He smiled crookedly, obviously forced. "Hey. How are you doing?"

"Do you think I'm crazy now?"

"What? No, everyone has nightmares."

"But not everyone hallucinates."

"It was just shock. You're not crazy." He moved back up to the bed, sitting next to me and taking my hand in his.

"Did they tell you? About the dreams?"

"All they would say is that you've been having them for a while."

"I was two the first time I had one. I remember screaming and waking up in complete darkness. And I remember when my mother picked me up, all I could feel were claws. I tried to get away from her but she wouldn't let go. It took me almost ten minutes to realize it was just her but for some reason, I kept fighting."

He ran his finger along the back of my hand, nodding me on as he wrapped one of his arms around my waist.

"That was the first dream. They happened every single night until I was five. Then they went away for a while. And one night, when my parents were out for work, they came back. And they would only come back when my parents were gone. It's as if the dreams want me to be alone."

"Tell me what happened. What's got you so scared?"

"I..." I trailed off, looking up to meet his worried brown eyes.

"I won't think you're crazy."

I sighed before getting myself comfortable against his warm chest. "It's something different each time but it still has the same concept. There's this person, I don't know who it is or what they look like. All I know is that they have bright purple eyes."

"Purple?"

"Mm-hmm. They're always the last thing I see before they kill me. No matter what. I can run and hide but they still find me."

"They're just dreams. That won't happen. I won't let it."

"You can't protect me from them. No one can."

**Scott's POV**

I felt a pang of hurt as she looked up at me with red-rimmed tired eyes, tears staining her cheeks. All I wanted to do was see her smile again.

"I'm going to do everything I can to protect you. Ok?"

"I don't want to need to be protected. I hate this feeling. In my dream, my first thought was to run for help. Do you know how weak that made me feel?"

"It's ok to need help. You're not weak. You're one of the strongest girls I've ever met." I comforted, frowning as she shook her head, looking away.

"If I was strong, I wouldn't be crying right now."

"Everyone cries. It's fine. Stop being so hard on yourself."

She pushed herself up onto her elbows, still looking over at something on the other side of the room. "I, I just wish I didn't feel so-"

"Scared?"

She paused, her gaze flickering back to me before she nodded. "Yeah."

I silently held out my arms, wiggling my fingers at her when she only looked at me in confusion. "Come here."

"I'm fine. I just want to be alone right now."

"Do you really?"

She bit her lip, looking around the room quickly, as if searching for something. "No."

I smiled and wrapped one of my arms around her waist again, pulling her down onto my chest. I ran my fingers up and down her arm as she sighed into my neck, her eyes shutting. "Tired?"

"I don't want to go back to sleep."

"I'll be right here."

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" she asked, her voice getting quieter as her heartbeat slowed down.

"Yeah. Of course."

She tilted her head back, smiling before pressing her lips to mine. She pulled away, moving closer to me. "Goodnight."

**Stiles's POV**

"Something isn't right." Erica muttered as we stepped into the school in the morning, her hand tight in mine.

"Yeah, they're still serving pizza from last week." I led her toward my locker, stumbling back when she suddenly stopped.

"No. I mean something's different. I smell a werewolf."

"Scott's right over there and Isaac was just over by his locker."

"No, not them."

Scott came over, joined by Sophie and Isaac.

"Do you smell that?" Scott asked, his arm wrapping around Sophie's waist.

"Yeah, where is it coming from?"

"It's definitely not fresh, it smells like it was made a few hours ago."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go after it."

"Erica, we can't just go after it. It could be something dangerous."

"Wimp. I'm going. Isaac, you coming?"

Isaac grinned, walking over to Erica. They both turned to Scott, who was still clinging to Sophie.

"I want to come." she said, stepping away from him.

"Ok, am I the only one thinking that killing a werewolf that we don't know is a stupid idea? What are you gonna do? Walk in there with brownies and welcome him to the neighborhood and then slash his throat open?" I pointed out as they all stood next to each other, leaving Scott and I still next to the lockers.

"Too bad I left the brownies at home. But yeah, that was the plan." Sophie shrugged, playing with the sleeves of her shirt.

"Are you two coming or what?" Erica snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Fine. But we don't attack him unless he attacks us." Scott agreed, placing his bag in his locker.

"You know, I think I'll stay here. I'm good here. Here is great." I muttered, turning back to my locker.

"Come on!" Erica grabbed my shirt, towing me along with them.

"Do I not get a say in this?"

"No. You don't. Now stop your whining."

"You're so pushy!" I grumbled at Erica as she nearly dragged me out of the school.

She shot me a glare, pulling me down to her height.

"I mean, beautiful. Very beautiful and strong, with claws."

**Author's Note: **

**Who do you think the new mystery werewolf is? **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Sophie's POV**

"You know, we're technically supposed to be in school right now." Stiles pointed out as we walked through the forest, following the scent.

"Shh. He'll hear you." I snapped quietly as the old, abandoned bank came into sight.

"He can already hear us. He knows we're here by now." Erica looked down at the chains locking the dusty doors, grabbing them and pulling until they snapped. "Might as well make an entrance."

We walked into the dark building as I opened up my bag. I pulled out the crossbow, attaching the quiver of arrows to my hip.

"You carry around a crossbow?" Stiles hissed, hiding behind Scott.

"You don't?"

"No, I carry around a machine gun." he muttered sarcastically, shooting me a glare.

I set my bag down at the door, loading the crossbow. I heard the faint clicking of what sounded like heels coming from upstairs.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked. Stiles jumped and spun around while the rest of us only turned.

"Same thing you are, Derek. Checking out the new visitors." I held up my crossbow as if to prove my point.

"Split up. Scott, Sophie, you two check upstairs. Stiles, you go with Erica and check this floor. Isaac, we'll take the basement."

"But don't kill him. Remember our deal." Scott put in, taking my hand as we all split up into groups.

I walked up the stairs, Scott trailing behind. We were silent for a while, going into the first office and looking through everything in case the new werewolf had left anything there.

"Are you ok, Soph? You seem...different."

I stopped going through the bathroom, walking back over to him. "A good different or a bad different?"

"A little bit of both."

"Don't worry about me, Scott. Worry about finding this werewolf." We went into another room, falling back into the silence before he asked again.

"Are you really ok?"

"The full moon's in a week, my boyfriend's a werewolf, my best friend is in a pack with a man who killed his own uncle and my nightmares are coming back. So yeah. I'm perfectly fine."

He came over, taking both of my hands in his and turning me to face him. "It'll all be ok."

"That's all anyone ever says. When will it be ok?" I mumbled as he pulled me into a hug.

"I don't know. But it will be. I know it."

"How?"

"I just have a feeling."

"Aw, look at the little lovebirds. I almost don't want to kill you. But it'll be so much more fun."

We turned to see a brunette standing in the doorway, her eyes red and her claws out.

"Look, we just want to talk. Why are you here?" Scott tried, stepping away from me.

"To kill you." She smiled before launching herself at him.

They landed on the desk, breaking it. I took out my dagger, slamming it into her back and making her pull back with a snarl. She turned to me, kicking her foot in my direction. Her claws swiped the air in front of me. Scott got back up, coughing from all the dust before shifting, growling at her.

"How cute. An Omega. Or are you a Beta? Where's your Alpha now?"

Scott distracted her as I snuck out of the room, hiding behind a knocked down desk. I saw Scott fly out of the room, being thrown into the wall. I winced, fighting the urge to attack the woman who was currently holding my boyfriend up by his neck.

"Where'd your girl go? Did she really leave you that quickly?"

He grabbed her wrist, pushing her away.

"I just want to talk." he panted, holding her back.

"When will you get it? That's not how the world works. It's kill or be killed."

"It doesn't have to be! Just listen to me. Why are you here? What do you want? A pack?"

She laughed before her foot made contact with his cheek, her claws slashing the skin. He fell to the ground at her feet, looking up at her with golden eyes.

"I want blood."

I smiled to myself, aiming for her stomach. I pulled the trigger before quickly loading up another arrow. She caught the first arrow and the second, but she couldn't deflect the third.

"Well, at least you got your blood." I pulled my fist back, hitting her jaw and sending her stumbling back.

She fell over the railing, landing on the second floor with a loud thud.

"Come on. We have to find the others." I quickly ran down the stairs, ignoring Scott calling my name.

I heard the struggles of another fight, running into the office to find Erica fighting off another man, Stiles on the floor. I grabbed his shirt, throwing him off of her.

"He's an Alpha! Get Derek, I'll hold him off." Erica ordered, pushing me away before attacking the man again.

Scott grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room, racing down into the basement. We saw Derek and Isaac on the ground, knocked out.

"Scott. It's a trap!" I yelled, trying to get us back up the stairs but it was too late.

A boy who looked near our age dropped down in front of the stairs before his twin stepped out from behind us. They grinned at us before walking over to each other. They morphed into one with a loud snarl, turning back to face us as we were backed up against a wall.

"Sophie, move!" Scott grabbed my waist and pushed me out of the way but not before I felt claws slice my stomach and leg.

Scott and I both fell to the ground before the twins picked him up, digging their claws into his stomach, throwing him in Derek and Isaac's direction. They then grabbed my shirt, lifting me up to look into their eyes. They growled before throwing me against the wall, my head hitting something.

The man from earlier came into the room, tossing Erica and Stiles at Scott before going to stand next to the twins. The girl who had attacked Scott joined, smirking as she looked over the room. The twins turned back into two, both of sending us smug looks.

They all turned and walked back up the stairs, slowly as if they were taunting us. The girl turned on the air conditioner, waving at me before shutting and locking the door.

The air was heavy and burned as if made its way down to my lungs, telling me it wasn't oxygen. I let out a cough, hearing the other do the same.

Scott struggled to get up as Erica crawled over to Stiles. Scott collapsed down next to me, coughing.

We helped each other up, supporting each other as we made our way to the door. I fell as Scott tried to open the locked door. I heard Scott fall next to me before his fingers weakly grabbed mine. Then it all went black.

**Author's Note: **

**Cliffhanger! What do you think will happen next? **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEEE!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Stiles's POV**

I groaned as my eyes opened, looking up at a picture of a person smiling at their dog. I was laying on a stiff couch, in what looked like the animal clinic.

"Erica?" I mumbled, looking around for the blonde. I was definitely in the clinic but I didn't see anyone else. "Erica!"

"She's fine, she's resting. They all are." Dr. Deaton said, coming in from the back room.

"What happened?"

"You were all in a horrible condition. Cuts, broken bones, unable to breathe."

"How'd you find us?"

"I got a call from someone saying you needed help. Would you like to see Erica?"

I scrambled off the couch, nodding eagerly. He led me into his office where my girlfriend was lying on another couch, blankly staring up at the ceiling.

I knelt down next to her, making sure she was breathing before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Stiles?" she whimpered, wincing as she tried to sit up.

"Don't. It's ok. We're safe."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"I'm tired."

"Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, ok?" I gave her a small kiss before sitting down on the other end of the couch, pulling her feet into my lap and making myself comfortable.

"Stiles?"

"Hmm?"

"Hold me."

I smiled before scooting over until she was sat on my lap so I could easily hold her. She rested her head against my arm, smiling slightly.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

**Sophie's POV**

"Thanks, Doc." Scott faked a smile for the veterinarian as he checked up on us.

I simply stared out the window at the cars going by, my hand resting on my stomach, where the twins had scratched. They hadn't cut too deep, barely managing to nick the skin before Scott had pushed me out of the way.

Scott came to sit next to me, taking my hand. He pulled me into his arms, resting his head on top of mine. "Are you ok?"

"I'm alright. What about you? Does your throat or chest hurt at all?" I asked, my voice muffled by his shirt.

"A little, but it's fine. I'm ok. Everyone's ok."

I nodded before burying my face in his neck, gripping onto his shirt. His hand rubbed up and down my back gently, his other hand playing with my hair.

"It's getting late. I'm sure your parents are worried." he muttered, lifting his head to look down at me. He stood up, holding out his hand for mine.

"Are we really going to have to walk all the way back?" I groaned, taking his hand and wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we walked out of the room.

"I think so. I can carry you if you want."

"Hey guys." Stiles greeted as we went out into the front room. "Need a ride?"

We followed him out to the car, where Erica was already waiting. Stiles walked her over to Derek's car, giving her a quick kiss as he helped her in. Scott turned back to me as they said their goodbyes. He lifted me up into the Jeep, waiting until I was comfortable in the backseat to get in.

The ride home was silent, Scott and Stiles occasionally muttering something to each other. Stiles stopped the car in front of Scott's house, dropping back into his seat.

"I'll see you two tomorrow."

We slowly climbed out of the car, waving at Stiles as he drove away. I turned back to Scott, looking up at him.

"I'll walk you to your door." He took my hand in his, squeezing my fingers as he led me up the steps of my porch. He leaned down to press a quick kiss against my lips, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of my hand. "Call me if you need anything."

**Isaac's POV**

The drive back to Derek's new place was silent, my side still throbbing in pain. During the fight, one of the twins had slashed the skin open.

"It'll heal. It'll take more time since it was from an Alpha but you'll be fine." he finally said as I shifted around uncomfortably.

"As long as it doesn't scar." I muttered, looking out the window as my fingers hovered over the wounds, unsure if I should put pressure on it or not.

"If it does, let's hope Laila likes scars." Erica teased from the backseat, playing on her phone with a smirk.

I shot her a glare before lifting my shirt up to look at the still open wounds. "It's not healing."

"I told you, it will take longer." Derek snapped, pulling up to the abandoned building we were staying in.

I winced as I forced myself to get out of the car, slamming the door shut before Erica could get out. "How much longer will it take?"

He led us inside, walking up the stairs and into the living room. He turned, grabbing my arm and twisting it until there was a loud snap. I growled as I clutched my broken arm, backing away from him.

"There. Now, you'll heal quicker. Does anyone have any other problems?"

Erica quickly shook her head, stepping away.

"Good. Now get some sleep. We're going to train tomorrow."


	42. Chapter 42

**Sophie's POV**

"So are we all just going to pretend yesterday didn't happen?" Stiles asked as we all sat down at lunch.

"I don't want to talk about it, if that's what you mean." Scott warned, shaking his head.

"But-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sco-"

"No."

Stiles groaned, slumping in his seat before sitting back up. "Why not?"

"Where are Erica and Isaac?" I interrupted, stealing a bite from Scott's lunch.

"I don't know." He looked around, getting his phone out. "I haven't seen them all day."

"They're training." Scott muttered, almost inaudibly.

"How do you know?"

"Because he invited me."

"Do you have lacrosse today?" I asked, turning back to him.

"I think so. Why?"

"Because you're going to train. Just not with Derek."

**Scott's POV**

I groaned as I landed on the forest floor again.

"Come on, Scott! I know you can do better than that!" Sophie cheered, helping me back up.

"I just don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry. You won't. I'm way too fast for you." she teased, smiling as she stepped away again.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. And I'm stronger and smarter."

I had to laugh at the big grin on her face as I tried to pin her down again. She easily stepped aside, pushing me away before tackling me down to the ground.

"Come on, Scott."

I growled before lifting her off of me, holding her against the ground next to me as I shifted onto my knees. I held her arms at her sides, smirking proudly as she struggled.

"Well? What do you do next?" she asked, still trying to get out of my grip.

Her hair was falling out of its braid, a few strands on her face. She wiggled one of her hands free, sighing angrily as I tangled my fingers with hers and pinned her hand up by her head.

I leaned down and pressed a few kisses around her face, feeling her smile and giggle as she turned her head away.

"That's definitely not what you do." she scolded, giving me a mock glare.

I gave her one last kiss, on the tip of her nose before sitting back up. I helped her back onto her feet, pulling a leaf out of her hair. She smiled innocently before throwing me to the ground again, holding my hands at my side like I had done to her.

She leaned down and pressed her lips to mine in a simple peck. "Now can we get back to training?"

After several half-hearted attempts, she finally let me take a break. I crawled over to the blanket we had set out, dropping down onto it with a heavy sigh. "I'm tired."

"We still have to train though."

I looked over at her, frowning as she started stretching again. "Why? We've been training for two hours. I think that's good enough for today."

She walked over, sitting down next to me and picking a flower out of the ground. "They were an Alpha pack. Do you know what that means? Do you remember the Alpha you fought with Derek's pack?"

I nodded, watching her pluck one of the flower's petals, holding it up. "You think he was part of their pack?"

"No. No, they would've come after us if he was. I think he was trying to prove himself. Or at least get their attention."

**Erica's POV**

I pushed my shoulder back into place as I made my way over to Stiles's house. I grumbled under my breath as I opened the unlocked door. I stomped up the stairs and into Stiles's room, kicking off my shoes before dropping onto the bed.

"Oh my God! Erica?" Stiles yelled, jumping as he came back into the room.

"The one and only. Is that ice cream?" I lifted my head as I grabbed the ice cream carton from his hands and nearly inhaled a bite of the chocolate dessert.

"Sure, you can come in. No need for knocking. And that was supposed to be for me."

"It's mine now."

He sighed before sitting down next to me. He grabbed the spoon, taking a large bite of the ice cream that was on it before handing it back to me.

"Did you just-"

"It is my ice cream. I think I'm entitled to some of it."

"Fine." I scoffed before slumping onto the pillow, glaring at the wall.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, nudging my side with his elbow.

"Derek said I needed to train more and that I was being controlled by my anger."

"Want me to beat him up for you?"

I had to smile at that, even managing to laugh a little. "I doubt you'd be able to."

"What? Have you seen these?" He flexed his biceps, striking a ridiculous pose, making me laugh even harder.

"You know, I actually missed this."

"Missed what? My incredibly muscular biceps?"

"No, hanging out with you."

He smiled before leaning down so our noses touched. "Me too."

I rolled my eyes before pushing him back, standing up and handing him the ice cream. I looked around the room, my gaze falling onto the calendar hanging on his wall. "What do you think will happen on the full moon?"

"I don't know. I just hope you'll be ok."

"Me? Why are you worrying about me?" I muttered, taking his hand in mine and squeezing his fingers.

"I don't know that either."

"Well don't worry, I'll be fine. Will you come with me? Derek is holding us in the train station. You can leave once the shift starts but-"

"I'll be there."

**Author's Note: **

**A bit of Sterica and a bit of Scophie!**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Laila's POV**

"Hey Luke." I greeted as I went into the house, setting my bag down on the couch behind my little brother.

"Where's Isaac?" he asked as he tried to put together another puzzle.

"I don't know."

"Can you call him? I need help with my puzzle."

"I can help you, if you want." I knelt down next to him, picking up a piece.

"But I want Isaac!" he complained, taking it out of my hand.

"I can't just call him so he can do a puzzle with you."

"Please?"

"No, Luke. I'm sorry."

He frowned, playing with a piece as I got back up.

"I'll go make brownies, ok?"

He nodded silently, trying to fit the piece in. I sighed, ruffling his hair up before going into the kitchen. Mary came down to help, putting on an apron and laughing at my flour-covered dress. We put the brownies into the oven just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I dusted myself off as I walked over to the door, not bothering to check my reflection before opening the door. I froze as I looked up at the person standing in my doorway. "Isaac?"

"Hi."

"Hi?"

"Your brother called me. He said you wanted to talk."

I groaned as I stepped back, letting him in. "Of course he did."

"I can leave, if you want?" he offered even as he took off his coat, knowing I wouldn't kick him out.

"No! Laila, don't make him leave!" Luke yelled, running over and hugging Isaac's leg.

"Of course she won't make him leave. In fact, he should stay for dinner." Mary added, leaning out of the kitchen with a smile. "We're having spaghetti."

"I love spaghetti." Isaac mumbled to himself as Luke led him into the living room.

I followed after them, concentrating on the sound of my heels clicking as I watched my brother pull Isaac down onto the floor in front of his puzzle.

I sat down on the couch, trying to brush the flour off my dress without them noticing.

"Laila, did you actually want to talk to me or was that just Luke?" Isaac asked, guiding my brother's hand to a piece and then helping him put it in the right place.

"I mean, if you want to talk, I'll talk but-"

"So you do want to talk?"

"Well, uh, I guess so?"

He looked over with a smirk before handing Luke another piece. "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm going to go see if Mary needs any help." I got back up, nearly running out of the room.

"He's cute, you know." Mary whispered as she stirred something in a pot.

"Mary!"

"Oh relax, he's way too young for me. But then again-"

"Mary!" I repeated, glaring at her as I started pouring chocolates into a bowl.

"I'm kidding! But seriously, you should go for it."

"I can't. He probably likes another girl. I mean, he's always with Erica." I grumbled, stuffing one of the chocolates into my mouth.

"I dated a guy who was in love with another girl once. We lasted for about a month and all he would talk about is Mariah this, Mariah that. But he was cute." She stole one of the chocolates, sighing happily.

"You're not helping, you know."

"I never said I intended to."

I grabbed the bowl, shaking my head as I went back into the living rooms. I placed the bowl on the table in front of the boys, pausing to smile as they tried to figure out where a certain piece went.

"The top corner on the left." I pointed out, gesturing to it.

"Thanks Laila! Chocolate!" Luke tripped over his own feet as he scrambled for the sweets. Isaac caught him, holding him back.

"Careful there." he murmured, handing him one of the chocolates. "Why don't you join us, Laila?" He looked up at me, a smile spreading onto his lips.

"Oh, well, actually-"

He grabbed my hand, pulling me down next to him and handing me a piece.

"You can take that one."

"Can you come here everyday, Isaac?" Luke asked as he yawned, basically limp in Isaac's arms.

"I can try." He carried him up the stairs, with me following a few steps behind.

We went into Luke's room as my brother's head rolled off of Isaac's shoulder, his mouth open as a small snore escaped. Isaac set him down in his bed, tucking him in.

"Thanks for coming over today. You didn't have to." I gave him my best smile as I quickly leaned down to kiss Luke's forehead before turning off the light and leading Isaac back downstairs.

"No problem." He was silent for a moments before continuing. "Did I do something wrong?"

I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a dish from the sink and starting to wash it. "No."

"Are you sure? Because you've barely talked to me all night."

"We can talk now if you want. Why weren't you at school today?"

"I wasn't feeling too well this morning."

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you want me to make you some tea?" I questioned, turning the water off and walking over to where he was leaned against the counter.

"It's fine. Thank you though." He looked at me with an almost fascinated look on his face before I turned back around to put away the leftovers. "Need some help?"

"I've got it."

He ignored me, grabbing a plate and rinsing it off. I smiled to myself, taking it from him to put it in the dishwasher. I straightened up, bumping into him as I slipped on water that had spilled from the sink. His hands wrapped around my waist, catching me before I could fall. He set me back on my feet, laughing quietly.

"Thanks."

**Sophie's POV**

"Goodnight." I gave Scott one last kiss before heading into the house. I walked up the stairs, into my room, tossing Scott's sweatshirt onto the bed.

"The full moon is in two days." a voice said as I turned the light on.

"Derek, as much as I love our little chats, I'm tired and want to go to sleep."

"We need to team up."

"Excuse me?" I turned to glare at him, folding my arms across my chest.

"Think about it. What're you gonna do with Scott? Chain him up in the basement again? What happens if the Alpha pack finds him?"

"Well, what if they find you?"

"Then Scott has three other werewolves to fight with him."

"Look, I can take care of Scott. Don't worry about him."

"How are you going to fight off four angry Alphas on the full moon by yourself?" he asked, leaning against the wall as he spoke.

"I'll find a way."

"Meet us at the old train station at eight. Bring your weapons."

**Author's Note: **

**Do you think Derek and Sophie should team up? **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Sophie's POV**

"It's up to you, Scott. If you want to go, we can." I finished, sitting down in my usual seat as the rest of the class chatted, waiting for school to officially start.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" he asked, setting his bag down on his desk and sitting in his chair.

"It's not my choice to make. I don't trust Derek but I also don't trust the Alphas."

"I don't know what to do."

"It's safer to go with Derek but it's smarter to just stick with the Hale basement."

"How do we even know that the Alphas will attack?"

"We don't. But it'll be a full moon and I doubt they would want to lose that chance." I opened up my notebook, getting out a pencil as Stiles and Erica sat down in their seats.

"Hey, what are you two doing for the full moon?" Stiles asked, tapping on Scott's shoulder.

"We don't know yet." Scott sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Come to the train station. It's the best choice. You'll be safe. Sophie will be safe." Erica put in, smiling at Scott.

Class started, ending our conversation. None of us passed each other notes like we normally did.

"Scott. Scott." I shook his shoulder as he stared off into space. Class had ended but he hadn't moved.

"I want to go to the station."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

**Erica's POV**

"Can we trust her?" I muttered, looking over at Sophie as she chained Isaac up to a bench.

"Yes." Scott answered as Derek remained silent.

"Derek? Do you trust her?"

"No." He snapped the cuff to my wrist before attaching it to the pole. "Scott, hold Erica." He put the headpiece around my head, waiting for Scott to get up.

"Wait, what? Why?" Stiles jumped onto his feet as Scott slowly stood up, hesitantly taking a step towards us.

"Because that's gonna hurt." Sophie came to stand next to Scott, folding her arms across her chest. "Scott, go hold her down."

"Why does she have to wear that?" Scott questioned, still unsure.

"Because she can handle more pain."

"Can we get this over with?" I snapped, gripping onto the poles as I stared up at Derek.

"Derek, I don't know if this is a good idea." Stiles put in, glaring at Derek.

"Stiles, I'll be fine. I'll heal." I comforted, reaching over to hold his hand.

He gripped onto it as Scott ducked under my arm to hold onto me. I nodded up at Derek before he started screwing in the first bolt. I winced, tightening my hold on Stiles's hand before pain shot through my body. I screamed, trying to pull away.

I felt lips on the back of my hand, almost distracting me before the pain came back.

After it was done and Scott had been chained up, Stiles came to sit next to me. I let out my breath as I slid down the wall, relaxing as much as the chains would allow.

Stiles reached up to wipe something off my forehead before resting his head on my shoulder. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. Just like I said I would be. Stiles?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." I whispered, gently running my fingers through his hair.

"For what?"

"For being here with me."

He lifted his head enough to smile at me before rolling his eyes. "Oh no. We're becoming one of those couples, the ones that are overly-sweet to each other. We're becoming Scott and Sophie."

A shoe hit the wall behind Stiles's head as he ducked down, laughing at Sophie's failed attempt.

"Don't listen to him. We're fine the way we are." Scott cooed, kissing Sophie's cheek.

Stiles and I shared a look before faking gags and ducking another set of shoes.

Stiles threw them back before wrapping an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side. "Why do you people have so many shoes?"

**Sophie's POV**

"Stiles, now would be the time to leave!" I yelled as Scott started to shift, Erica and Isaac not far behind.

"Yeah I would love to if the door wasn't locked!" he shouted back, banging his hand onto the exit door.

"Derek, did you lock that?"

He shook his head, his eyes turning red as he ducked out of the train.

"Stiles, get away from the door!" I warned, seeing Derek already on his way to see what was going on.

I turned to go after him before something grabbed my leg, throwing me onto a bench. I kicked Erica off of me as Scott growled at her.

"Ok, guys, now would be a great time to find control. Do any of you know what anchors are?"

Erica tore off her headpiece, breaking the chains as Isaac got out of his restraints.

I sighed, taking off my jacket and setting it down next to Scott, who seemed to be trying to calm himself back down. "Of course not."

I ducked under Erica's punch, grabbing her wrist and twisting her around. I tried to reconnect the chains as Isaac lunged at me. Scott stepped in the way, easily snapping his chains off.

Isaac turned his attention to Scott as Erica struggled to get out of her chains again. I grabbed Isaac's waist, pulling him back onto a bench and dodging his swipes as I tied the chains around a pole.

"Scott." I let out, turning to him now.

He was looking down at his claws in confusion, glancing up at the sound of his name. I took a step closer, reaching out for his hand before he took a step away from me.

I heard the sounds of the chains breaking again, both Erica and Isaac free again. Scott turned to Erica as she attacked him, pinning him down to the seats.

I went to pull her off of him before I felt claws scratching against my arm. I elbowed Isaac away, his claws still gripped into my shirt. He pulled me down with him, both of us pausing for a moment before he lifted me, pushing me out of the open door.

"Isaac!" Derek yelled, grabbing his arm to pin him against the wall.

I sat up, pushing myself back onto my feet. "Where's Stiles?"

"Trying to find a way out."

I nodded before running to find him. He was trying to open a window, his fingers sliding against the lock. I shook my head at him before picking up a metal pipe that had falled and slamming it against the window. The glass shattered, Stiles jumping back as I kicked away anything the pipe hadn't broken.

"After you." I gestured to the window, stepping back.

He mumbled under his breath as he climbed out, dropping down onto the ground. I looked back to where Derek had Erica and Isaac pinned against the train.

"Where's Scott?" I pointed out, looking around for the missing werewolf.

"Just go! Meet us at the old house!"

I hesitated for a moment before climbing out the broken window, landing next to Stiles. "Let's go."

Stiles drove us to the old Hale house, almost crashing into a tree as we jerked to a stop. We both rushed out of the car and onto the porch to wait.

"How long do you think they'll take?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know."

I jumped as something wet hit my nose, making me look up.

"It's raining. Great." he muttered, throwing his hands up.

"Stiles. Be quiet for a minute."

"Why? Do you hear something?"

"I might if you stop talking."

He covered his mouth, holding his breath as we glanced through all the trees. I saw something run by before another blurred figure followed it.

"Stiles, in the house. Go!" I ordered, pushing him through the door.

"Ok, what's happening?"

"Scott's running around somewhere, Erica and Isaac have lost their minds and we're possibly being surrounded."

"Oh."

I leaned against the door, pulling the gun I had strapped against my thigh out to make sure it was loaded.

"So do we just wait here or-" Stiles started but quickly shut his mouth as I looked up at him.

"Are you good with a gun?" I asked, pulling out the spare and checking it as well.

"I don't know."

"You aim and pull the trigger. Can you handle that?" I held it out to him, tucking the other back into the garter.

"Possibly. Where are you going?" he called as I walked over to the staircase. "Sophie?"

"Shh, I'm listening." I knocked gently on the wall underneath the steps, leaning closer to it as Stiles gave me a weird look. I paused as there was a slight echo, looking over at him. "It's hollow."

"Why is it hollow?"

"You should ask Derek about his family." I bent down to slide my fingers along the floor, searching for the dip. I quickly found it, pulling the wall up to reveal the shelves filled with weapons. "Would you prefer something other than a gun? A sword maybe? Crossbow? Daggers?"

"I'm good. Why is this here?"

I grabbed the bow, tucking an extra dagger into my boot. "I'll give you the history lesson later. Right now, I want you to go hide. Don't come out unless I tell you to." I started up the stairs again, pausing as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his grip tightening on my arm.

"Just hide."

I ran upstairs, going into one of the dusty rooms. I climbed out the window, grabbing onto the roof and pulling myself up. I crouched down, preparing my arrow as I waited.

Derek eventually stumbled out of the trees, holding Isaac and Erica by the collars of their shirts. I watched as the twin Alphas walked out of the trees, along with the girl and the other male.

Erica and Isaac immediately pushed Derek away, lunging for the other Alphas. I slowly moved forward to get a better shot, pulling the bow up as Derek attacked one of the twins. I was ready to shoot when I saw a fourth werewolf join the fight.

I carefully aimed, now trying to avoid Scott as well.

"Now!" I warned before shooting out the arrow that sent up a bright ray of light to blind the werewolves. The three Alphas all flinched away as Derek rushed his pack into the house. I ducked back into the room through the window, smiling to myself as the Alphas glared at the door.

**Author's Note:**

**The full moon's here!**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEEE!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Sophie's POV**

"It worked." Derek muttered in surprise as I jogged down the stairs.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked, looking over at Scott.

"My rib's broken and so is my arm." Erica groaned, holding her side as she leaned heavily against Derek.

He helped her sit down on the stairs, pushing her arm back into place. I texted Stiles to let him know it was ok for him to come out as Derek looked out one of the windows, his eyes flashing red for a moment.

"So now what?" Isaac questioned, sitting down next to Erica.

"Now we have to wait until morning."

The door banged open, reminding us we still had company. The four Alphas stood in the doorway, their eyes bright red.

"Stiles, now."

He quickly threw the small amount of mountain ash required to complete the circle that had been formed around the house before slamming the door shut again.

Scott looked at Stiles then at me, then at Derek, his confusion clear on his face. "Did you guys plan this?"

"Not exactly. There was a chance that this wouldn't happen." I shrugged, folding my arms over my waist.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped."

"It was last minute."

"You guys go upstairs. I'll keep watch down here." Derek interrupted, helping Erica back up.

"Not alone. I'll stay with you." Isaac stood up, walking over to Derek's side.

The rest of us went upstairs, Scott and I taking one of the dusty, old rooms. Scott walked over to the window, looking down at the Alphas, one of the twins currently walking around the house, trying to find a way in.

I saw another figure in the trees, his eyes flashing purple. I blinked and he was gone. I shook my head to clear it before turning back to Scott.

"They won't get in." I reassured, taking his hand and pulling him away from the window.

"What you guys did was pretty cool." he admitted, smiling as he sat down on the bed, pulling me down next to him.

"Thanks."

"And the thing with the arrows. That was awesome."

"How are you feeling?"

"I think I'll be good for tonight."

"You did really well out there. Especially for it only being your second full moon."

He grinned before pressing a kiss to my cheek. "Thank you."

"Are you tired at all?"

"A little, yeah, but I'll be fine."

I shook my head with a smile before scooting back on the bed to lean against the wall. I pulled him into my arms, letting him rest his head on my shoulder as he took a few deep breaths.

Within a few minutes, he was passed out with me not far behind.

**Laila's POV **

"Which one? Black or green?" Lydia asked, holding up the two skirts.

"Try them on." I looked back down at my notebook, continuing my doodles.

"Right. So, I noticed you and Isaac have been hanging out lately."

"Yeah, Luke really likes him."

"Is Luke the only one that really likes him?" she hinted, zipping up the green skirt.

"Oh, that looks really cute on you."

"Don't change the subject."

"What was the subject again?" I tried, hoping she would move on.

"Isaac."

Of course not.

"Yeah, he's nice." I shrugged, getting up to walk over to the closet. I started ruffling through the clothes as Lydia looked in the mirror, trying to see if she liked the skirt or not.

"Nice? That sounds like something my mother would say."

I stayed silent, moving over to the dresser to go through the movies we were planning on watching.

"Well, I think you two would be cute together."

"What about you and Jackson? How are you two?"

"Ugh, don't get me started."

A couple of hours later, we were sprawled across the bed, the last few minutes of our movie playing on the screen as we finished up on our homework.

"Wait. Did you hear that?" I paused the movie, holding out my hand.

The sound came again, this time clearer.

"What is that?"

"It almost sounds like a howl." she pointed out, her eyebrows furrowing.

We waited for a few more minutes, about to give up when another howl echoed into the room, louder.

"There aren't any wolves in Beacon Hills, are there?" I asked, my voice a whisper.

"Apparently there are now."

I walked over to the window, leaning out into the cold breeze to look around.

"What're you doing?"

"Hold on." I looked down at the backyard, trying to spot anything interesting.

"Laila, I'm sure it was just someone's dog."

"Yeah." I muttered, not believing it. "Yeah, I'm sure it was nothing."

**Author's Note: **

**They survived the full moon!**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEEE!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Laila's POV**

"I don't know, I thought the red dress was better." Lydia told me as we walked over to our lockers.

"Well, I bought both."

"That's my girl."

I opened my locker, quickly glancing at the photos I had up of friends and family. "What time do you want to go to the game tonight?"

"I was thinking we could meet up at my house after school, get ready and then be there by five. Jackson wanted me to be there a little earlier so I could watch the end of practice." She straightened up, looking at something behind me. "Who are they?"

I turned to see two twins walking into the school, looking around at everyone.

"I don't know." I muttered as they paused to whisper something to each other.

They resumed walking, one of them looking over at us as he passed. I smiled at him, lifting my hand in a small wave that he didn't return.

I turned back to my locker, grabbing the books I needed and then closing the door. "Come on, Lydia. We'll be late to class."

**Erica's POV**

"Derek wants to talk to us after school." I reminded Isaac as we got to our lockers.

"I have lacrosse practice."

"You can be late."

"Just tell Derek I'll meet him after the game." He grabbed his bag, pulling out a book and putting it into the locker. "Are you coming tonight?"

"Maybe. Do you think I'd be able to convince Derek to come?"

"Maybe." he parroted, closing the locker. He waited for me to get what I needed, stiffening as his eyes locked onto something.

"What is it?"

"The Alpha twins. They're here."

I turned to watch the twins walk in. "What're they doing here?"

"What do you think?" he hissed, keeping his eyes on them.

"We have to tell Derek."

They walked by us, both of them shooting smirks in our directions.

"Later. We have class." Isaac grabbed his bag before taking off in direction of his first class.

"Since when do you care?"

"Just hurry."

**Sophie's POV**

"I was thinking of getting a motorcycle." Scott said as we walked into school.

"Really? Why a motorcycle?"

"They're cheaper than cars. It'll take less time to save up and maybe if I get a job at the vet's office, I'll be able to get one. Plus, I already have some money saved up."

I smiled at his obvious enthusiasm, stopping at our lockers. "You've done your research."

"Well I-" he stopped, his eyes glaring at something. I looked back as the twins walked in. "What are they doing here?" He reached out for my arm, pulling me towards him as they came closer.

"I don't know. But we have to find out."

**Author's Note: **

**Short chapter but the twins are at the school!**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Sophie's POV**

"They're not here." Scott muttered as he looked around the room.

"Maybe they don't have this class." I pointed out, walking over to my desk. He sat down next to me, obviously worrying. "Hey, it's ok. They won't do anything. Not here."

He nodded, sinking down further into his seat. "I just don't trust them."

"I don't either." I lowered my voice to a murmur as the teacher started the class. I noticed Scott's leg shaking as he tapped his pencil against the desk, glancing at the door every few seconds. "Relax."

"What if they hurt someone?"

"They won't." I reached over to take his hand in mine, rubbing my thumb in circles. His leg slowed down, eventually stopping as he calmed down.

"You're right. We'll be fine."

**Laila's POV**

"Why am I spending my lunch in a library, Laila?" Lydia hissed, following me as I looked through the books.

"I need a book for some research I'm doing."

She sighed impatiently, tapping her foot as I pulled out a book.

"How about you meet me at our table?" I offered, looking at the cover.

"I'll save you a seat."

I continued looking, tilting my head back to see the top shelf. I spotted the book I needed, reaching up for it. My fingers barely touched it, even as I stretched as much as I could. Another hand reached up and grabbed it for me, holding it out.

"Thank you." I turned to see one of the twins from earlier today.

"No problem."

"I'm Laila." I held out my hand, smiling as he took it in his.

"I'm Aiden."

"Welcome to Beacon Hills."

"Thank you."

"How's your stay so far?" I asked, my hair falling into my face as I looked down at my books.

"Good. Maybe you can show me all the best places to hang out around here."

I looked back up, my smile widening as I nodded. "I know the best bakery. And there's this amazing park." My phone rang, Lydia's name popping up along with her text asking where I was. "Oh I should go. My friend's waiting for me. But, here." I pulled out a pen and my notebook, scribbling down my number and handing it to him. "I'll see you later, Aiden."

**Erica's POV**

"Where's Isaac?" Derek asked as I walked into the kitchen after school.

"Lacrosse. They have a game tonight. You should come."

"Come on. We're going to train." He turned and walked into the large empty room we normally used for training.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" I followed him, grabbing a water bottle and tossing my bag onto the couch.

"It can wait until Isaac's here."

We started by doing a couple sets of pushups, followed by crunches. We did fighting next, him easily throwing me around.

I glared at him as I pushed myself up again, my breath heavy.

"That's enough for today." Derek turned away, getting a drink of water. I walked as quietly as I could to him before pouncing onto his back. He quickly threw me off, seeming to expect it.

I pulled him down with me, pushing him to the side as we landed. I pinned him down, a small growl coming from his throat as his head hit the floor. He paused before he nodded, moving my hands away.

"Good. Could be better but still an improvement." He stood back up, picking his water bottle back up. "Go shower."

I smiled before jogging out of the room and up the stairs. I paused at the mirror, staring into the reflection for a few moments. I grew out my fangs and claws, my eyes turning gold. I looked down at my fingers, my nails sharpened into points.

I sighed as I let my teeth and claws return to normal. I rolled out my shoulders before heading into the bathroom.

**Author's Note: **

**What do you think of Aiden and Laila? **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEEE!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Sophie's POV**

"Sophie!" Scott called, running over to where I was about to sit down. The game was just about to start, people all hurrying to find seats. He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss against my lips.

"Good luck." I told him, giving him another short kiss before pushing him back onto the field. He grinned before running over to the other players.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice asked as I sat down.

"No, go ahead." I moved over to make room, returning her polite smile.

"I'm Laila."

"I'm Sophie."

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere." Lydia sat next to Laila, offering me a quick smile. "You forgot your drink."

The game started, making my attention turn back to the field, quickly finding Scott as he waited to make his move.

We all watched eagerly as our team got the ball. I cheered louder as I saw it Scott who held the ball. He ran across the field, dodging other players and passing the ball to someone else midway. They all continued throwing the ball back and forth, the other team occasionally getting it but no one actually scoring.

The ball flew back towards Scott, who started to run towards the goal after he caught it again. He then threw it into the goal, the goalie unable to catch it.

I jumped onto my feet with everyone else, clapping and cheering. He smiled at me, causing me to grin back. I shook my head in amazement as I sat back down.

As the game went on, the other team scored a few points, as did we. We were now at a tie, the game almost over.

I sat on the edge of my seat, my eyes glued on the ball. "Come on Scott. You can do it." I whispered as he regained the ball.

He took off in the direction of the goal, ducking under a player as they tried to grab him. I held my breath as he pulled his arms back to throw the ball directly into the net.

Everyone burst up, the cheers even louder. Scott took off his helmet, his eyes moving around for a few seconds before they landed on me. He broke away from the team, jogging over to me. I met him halfway, jumping into his arms as he swung me around in a circle.

I pulled back to press my lips to his, my smile widening. "You did it! I'm so proud of you."

He only grinned goofily, his arms tightening around me. My feet still hovered above the ground as I buried my face back into his neck. He set me back down, kissing my cheek gently.

"I'll go shower then we can go."

I nodded, giving him one last kiss before pushing him off towards the school. I waited until most of the team had gone into the locker room to go inside. I headed towards my locker to get my books, my smile still in place.

I heard the click of a camera, the sound repeating a few times as I looked around. I saw Matt holding his camera, seemingly looking through his pictures. I shook off the feeling, returning to putting my things into my bag.

The clicking resumed as I grabbed the last book. I tried to look over without making it obvious, pretending to ruffle through my book. I saw Matt now had the camera up to his face, aimed towards me. I jumped as the team started to fill the halls, still excited from their win.

I faked a smile as one of them high fived me. Scott laughed at one of their jokes, slinging his arm around my shoulder. His smile dropped as he looked over at me.

"Soph, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Are you ready to go?"

He gave me a weird look before holding me tight to his side. "Yeah. Let's go."

**Laila's POV**

"You were amazing out there tonight." I complimented as Isaac walked me to the car.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. You're very talented."

He ducked his head down, a small smile tugging at his lips.

I frowned as I realized my car was only a few feet away. We finally stopped in front of the car, both of us turning to face each other.

"You really did great out there, Isaac." I gave him a quick hug before taking a few steps towards the car. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey, um, before you go, you left your jacket at my house." I started to pull it out of my bag, pausing when he shook his head.

"Keep it. I have plenty."

"Are you sure?"

He held out his hand for it, taking it back. He then laid it across my shoulders, smoothing out any wrinkles. "Goodnight Laila." He leaned down to kiss my cheek, walking away before I could respond.

I smiled to myself before getting into the car, pulling the jacket off to tuck it back into my bag. "Goodnight Isaac."

**Author's Note: **

**Some Scophie and a bit of Lilaac!**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Laila's POV**

"So, how was the game last night?" Mary asked as she walked into my room as I was getting ready for school.

"It was really good. We won."

"Maybe I'll come to the next game."

"Mary, what's for breakfast?" Luke mumbled as he wobbled into the room, rubbing his eyes.

"Let's go find something, buddy." She held out her arms for him, picking him up as I grabbed Isaac's jacket off my bed.

I slipped my arms through the sleeves, turning to see how it looked. I modeled it in the mirror before shrugging it off and stuffing it in my bag.

I waited for Lydia to pick me up, picking at Luke's breakfast until I heard her car. I kissed Luke's cheek, then Mary's, calling a goodbye as I ran out the door.

"What happened with you and Isaac last night?" Lydia questioned as I got into her car, not even giving me time to fully sit down.

"What?"

"I saw you two leave together. Did he ask you out?"

"No. He walked me to my car."

"That's it? No goodnight kiss? No admission of a not so secret crush?"

I shrugged, placing my bag down, the sleeve of Isaac's jacket sticking out.

"What's that?" She reached down and grabbed it before I could, pulling the jacket out. "I've never seen this before."

"It's new."

"Why would you buy a man's jacket?" she pointed out, a smile turning her lips upward.

"I-"

"Isaac gave you his jacket, didn't he?"

"He left it at my house." I grabbed it, putting it back into my bag. "We're going to be late to school."

She let out a laugh before putting the car in reverse, silently agreeing to change the subject. She drove us to school, chatting about her and Jackson's recent argument.

She pulled up in front of the school, pulling down her mirror to fix her makeup. I got out, standing by the car as I waited for her. I absentmindedly strolled along the sidewalk, not paying attention to where I was going as a motorcycle drove up. I jumped back as it nearly hit me, the driver quickly stopping at the bike rack.

He turned the bike off, taking off his helmet and looking back at me. It was one of the twins, although I couldn't tell which one. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Neither was I."

"Laila! Are you coming?" Lydia called, standing by the stairs.

"I should go. Sorry again." I raised my hand in a wave before starting to walk over to Lydia.

"Wait. Let me walk you to your locker." He quickly jogged up to me, shooting me a quick smile.

"You don't have to."

"No, I want to." He pressed his hand to my back as we walked, Lydia sending me a confused look before joining us.

"I'm Lydia." she introduced, smiling up at him.

"I'm Aiden."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

I stopped at my locker, turning to him. "Thank you for walking with me."

"Any time. Before I go, what are you doing after school?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'm doing anything."

"You are now. Meet me out front after class." He walked away before I could respond, a smile playing on his lips.

"I thought you liked Isaac." Lydia muttered as I laughed to myself, not fully sure of what had just happened.

"It's not a date."

"I didn't say it was."

"We're going to be late."

She rolled her eyes before following me down the hall, linking her arm with mine. "Alright, alright."

**Sophie's POV**

"What're we going to do about the twins?" Isaac hissed as he sat down at our table.

"I don't know yet." Scott picked at his lunch, shaking his head.

"They're planning something."

"I know."

"We have to do something."

"I know." Scott repeated, this time with an annoyed tone.

"This is why we need to be a pack." Erica put in, sitting next to Isaac. "We could fight so much better, we could be stronger, faster."

"I don't know if I'm going to join the pack yet."

"You need us. Don't you want to be able to fight back?"

"Look, right now isn't the time to be discussing this." I pointed out as her voice started to get louder, attracting attention.

"Fine. After school. You can meet with Derek and join the pack." She stood up, Isaac following after her as they walked out of the room.

"You don't have to, you know." I reminded him, reaching down to grab his hand.

"They're right though. Maybe we could actually get the Alphas to listen to us if we're stronger."

"I-"

"Sophie, do you think I could talk to you for a minute?" Matt interrupted, stopping by our table.

"What about?"

"Just some things."

I looked over at Scott, who was only glaring at Matt. His eyes flickered to mine as I squeezed his hand.

"Sure." I stood up, following him out into the hall. "What did you need to talk about?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

I paused, looking up at him with a confused look. "What?"

"I'm sorry if I acted creepy or weird. I don't want you to think I'm some lunatic."

"Um, it's ok. We all have our bad days." I faked a smile, not truly believing him.

"Thanks for understanding. I would just feel bad if I scared you or something."

"You didn't. Don't worry. Was that all you needed?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Friends?" He smiled, holding out his hand.

I nodded, shaking his hand. "Friends."

"Great. I'll see you around." He lifted his hand in a wave before walking back into the lunch room.

I turned, about to return to the table when I heard a squeal. I winced as I glanced around, searching for the noise. It echoed down the halls again, almost sounding like nails scraping against the lockers.

I pulled out the dagger tucked into my boot as I slowly walked toward the noise. I stopped as I saw a note on the floor. I crouched down to pick it up, unfolding it.

"_We're here._"

"Sophia." a voice whispered, making me jump and drop the note.

I looked up to see a tall shadowed figure at the end of the hall. It disappeared before I felt breath on the back of my neck.

I closed my eyes, my own breath shaking.

"You're not running this time. Have you gotten tired of running? Of being afraid?"

I gasped as I felt claws press against my neck. "I'm not afraid."

The claws began to tap against my throat, applying pressure whenever they pressed down.

"Your heartbeat jumped."

I raised the knife, spinning around. There was no one behind me, the hallway completely empty now.

"Run."

I quickly obeyed, racing for the doors. Just as my hand reached for the handle, he appeared in front of the door, his face still hidden. All I could see were his bright purple eyes.

"Boo."

I skidded back, closing my eyes for a second to blink. When I opened them, he was gone.

I felt two hands grip my arms, their grip much more gentle than the man's had been. I turned around, my knife lifting again.

"Soph! Sophie, it's just me." Scott quickly grabbed my wrist, stopping my hand before I could get the weapon any closer than it already was.

I let out a deep breath, slowly lowering my hand. "I'm sorry."

He stood still for a moment, staring into my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Soph."

"We should, we should get back to lunch."

I leaned down to tuck my knife back into its place before forcing a smile at Scott. "Coming?"

He took my extended hand, letting me lead him back to our table. "You'll tell me what's wrong later, right?"

"Nothing's wrong, Scott. I just thought I saw something."

He gave me a look before nodding, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "We'll talk later."

**Author's Note: **

**Another chapter!**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEEE!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Laila's POV**

"Laila!" a voice called as Lydia and I walked out of school.

I looked over to see Aiden leaned against his motorcycle. I said a quick goodbye to Lydia, waving away her demands of texting her later on with details.

"Hi." I greeted as I walked over to him, sending him a quick smile.

"Hey. Ready to go?"

"Yep. Um, what do I do?"

"Have you ever rode a motorcycle before?"

"No."

He held out his hand, moving around to stand beside me. He helped me onto the bike, making sure I was balanced before sitting in front of me.

"You'll want to hold on tight."

I wrapped my arms around him as he started the bike up. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

I jumped at the bike started moving, backing out of the spot before he turned it around and drove toward the exit.

I squealed as we gained speed, driving on the street now. I looked around excitedly, biting my lip as we weaved in and out of cars. I rested my head on his shoulder, tightening my grip.

He pulled up in front of the forest gates, turning the bike off before getting up. He turned around and lifted me up, settling me onto the ground beside him.

"Where are we going?" I asked again, taking his extended hand and letting him lead me into the forest.

"It won't take too long to get there." he hinted, shooting me a quick smile.

I sighed, following him onto a trail. "Do you go hiking a lot?"

"Sometimes. When I need to. But trust me, it'll be worth it."

"So, what's it like to have a twin?"

"Well, we can switch around, so that's a plus. And we're pretty close. Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a little brother. His name's Luke."

We continued chatting, the walk seeming to go by quickly. We had walked up to a point that looked out over the whole town.

"Wow."

"I told you it'd be worth it." He smiled before sitting down, patting the spot next to him.

I sat down, bringing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs. "It's so pretty."

He glanced over at me, smiling. "Yeah it is."

I met his gaze, returning the smile. "Do you miss home?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Not really. Maybe I haven't been gone long enough."

"You don't miss your friends?"

"I didn't really have that many."

"Well, their loss."

He chuckled, leaning back onto his hands, one of his arms pressing against my back. "What about you? Do you have a lot of friends?"

"Not as many as people would think. Lydia's my best friend and she's one of the only girls that I really hang out with. And of course my family."

"I thought you were popular."

"I guess you could say that. I never saw myself as popular. So, do you have any crushes yet?" I tried, turning to look at him.

"Maybe. What about you? Anyone caught your eye?" He sat up, leaning closer.

"Maybe." I parroted, also moving closer. I paused as our noses bumped, our eyes locked. I felt him shift closer, closing his eyes. I quickly pulled back, looking down. "Um, sorry."

"No, it's ok."

I hesitantly looked back over at him to find him staring out at the town. I leaned over to kiss his cheek, making him look at me. I smiled before laying down, looking up at the clouds. He soon followed, both of us pointing out shapes in the clouds for a few moments.

"Look, that one's a heart." I pointed at it as I felt lips press against my cheek. I turned my head to smile at him before pointing back up. "Did you see it?"

"I saw it."

**Sophie's POV**

"You don't have to do this, you know." I repeated as Scott led the way to Derek's loft.

"I just want to talk to him. What do you think about it? Joining his pack?"

"You know what I think about it."

"It's just, we have an Alpha pack here. This isn't just one thing anymore. This isn't just trying to make it through the full moon. I can't do this alone."

"I know. I just wouldn't trust Derek."

"I don't. But right now, he's our only option."

I sighed as the loft started to become visible. "Do whatever you feel is right."

He reached back, grabbing my hand and pulling me closer to his side. He took a deep breath before entering the loft. Isaac and Erica were currently fighting, Derek watching closely.

"Derek." Scott called, standing a bit taller.

Isaac and Erica paused, looking over with smug smiles. Derek slowly walked toward us, stopping a few feet away.

"I'll help you. But only if we don't kill them."

"They're Alphas, Scott. How do you plan to scare away a pack of Alphas?" Derek pointed out, crossing his arms across his chest.

"We'll find a way. If you want me in your pack, you'll find a way."

Derek remained silent, glaring at Scott.

"That's the offer, Derek. Take it or leave it."

"Derek, we need him. We'd finally have an actual pack." Erica reminded him.

"Fine." Derek finally agreed, turning to walk back to his original spot.

Scott looked back at me with a smile, squeezing my hand. "So, when do I start training?"

"Right now."

**Author's Note: **

**What do you think of Scott joining the pack? **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Laila's POV**

"I had a lot of fun today." I told Aiden as he pulled to a stop in front of my house.

"I did too. We should do it again sometime."

"Definitely." I swung my leg over to get off the bike, smoothing down my clothes before smiling at him. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah." His gaze flickered to something behind me, making him smirk before he leaned in to kiss my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I waved as he drove away, turning and walking towards my door. I paused as I saw Isaac leaning against the wall before walking a little quicker to get to him.

"Hi." I greeted, grinning up at him.

"You need to stay away from Aiden."

"Why?"

"Because he's not who you think he is."

"I don't understand."

"Just trust me. Please." He stepped closer to me, looking at me with his blue eyes.

"I should go inside. Mary's probably worried." I reached for the door, jumping when he placed his hand on my arm.

"Be careful, ok?"

I nodded, seeing the worried look in his eyes. "Isaac, is something wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'll see you tomorrow." He turned to leave, hesitating before turning back and kissing my cheek.

I stood there for a few minutes before going inside, leaning against the door once I had shut it.

"Where have you been?" Mary asked, chuckling as she walked into the foyer.

I bit my lip on my smile, pushing away from the door.

"Tell me everything." Lydia demanded the second I got in her car.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. What happened yesterday?"

"We just talked. He seems really nice."

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "You didn't kiss him?"

"No. It wasn't a date, Lydia."

"Whatever you say."

"What about you? What'd you do yesterday?" I tried, changing the subject.

We chatted for the rest of the car ride, up until she stopped in front of the school.

"Oh look, there's your boyfriend." she teased, nodding over to where Aiden was getting off his bike.

I ignored her comment as I got out, sending Aiden a quick smile when he ran over to join me.

"Good morning." I said, slowing my pace.

"Morning."

We continued walking to our lockers, Lydia joining us. I faltered in my step when I saw Isaac glaring at Aiden.

"So, I'll see you at lunch, right?" Aiden questioned as we stopped in front of our lockers.

"Yeah. I'll save you a seat?"

He nodded before leaning in to kiss my cheek. "See you later."

"Ok, that was definitely flirting." Lydia spoke up, looking over at me with a knowing look.

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was. I bet by the end of the week, you'll be dating, if you're not already."

**Sophie's POV**

I laughed at the horrible pun Stiles had made, Scott joining in. Our laughter died down when Erica and Isaac sat down at our table, Erica sitting next to Stiles.

"We really have to do something about the twins." Isaac demanded, placing his elbows on the table and leaning closer to us.

"What do you have in mind?" Scott asked, speaking much quieter than he had been a minute ago.

"I don't know. But we need to do something before they do."

"I know. What does Derek think about it?"

"We didn't really ask." Erica put in, shrugging her shoulder.

"We need to find out why they're here." I spoke up, picking at my lunch.

"How? They know who we are and they know we're on edge."

"Why don't we just go ask them?"

"We can't exactly walk up and ask when they're planning on killing us." Stiles pointed out.

"Well, we need to do something. Anyone have any ideas?"

"We could just kill them." Isaac suggested, his eyes looking at one of the twins as he sat down next to Laila.

"No." Scott snapped, giving Isaac a serious look that he ignored. "I think we should wait. Maybe ask Derek."

"Meet us at the loft after school. We'll have a pack meeting."

**Author's Note:**

**What do you think the pack should do? **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEEE!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Scott's POV**

"So the Alpha twins are going to your school?" Derek summed up after we had explained the situation to him.

"Yeah." I confirmed, nodding.

"But they haven't done anything to you yet?"

"No."

"Have they done anything at all?"

"Well-" Isaac started but cut himself off.

"What?"

"It's nothing, really. But Aiden is flirting with this girl, Laila."

"You know her?"

"Kind of."

"He has a crush on her." Erica put in, rolling her eyes.

"Well, keep an eye on them. Anything else?"

"No, not really." I answered, looking around for any objections.

"Ok then you can all go. Stick to the plan."

**Sophie's POV**

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Stiles questioned as we walked into the school the next day.

"I don't think we have anything planned. Do we?" I looked up at Scott for confirmation, receiving a head shake from him.

"Well, I'm looking forward to doing nothing. Absolutely nothing." Stiles mumbled, opening his locker.

"That's too bad because I want to have a movie night." Erica interrupted, pausing in her walk to her locker.

"What movie?"

"I haven't decided yet. I'm open to suggestions though." She gave him a quick kiss before walking away.

"Wait!" he called, quickly grabbing his things and running after her.

"Movie night doesn't sound too bad." Scott said, unlocking his locker as I tried opening mine.

"Yeah. Maybe we can have one too. Do you know my combination?"

He reached over to help, twisting in my combination and trying to open it. The door, of course, didn't budge.

"Huh. That's weird. Is there anything important in there?" he asked, looking back at me.

"My chemistry book."

"Maybe you changed the lock and forgot?"

I shrugged, pulling my bag back up onto my shoulder. "I don't think I did."

"Hey, it's ok, I'll share mine."

I smiled up at him, nodding as the bell rang.

"Come on, we'll be late."

"Just give me a second. I want to try a few more things."

He stood by my side, watching as I looked over the lock.

"Scott, I don't want you to be late too. I'll just meet you there." I muttered as I tried the code again.

He looked around before leaning down to whisper in my ear. "What about the Alpha twins?"

"They have class too. I'll be fine."

He sighed before leaning down to kiss my cheek. He jogged towards our class, quickly disappearing from my sight.

I turned back to the lock, staring at it in confusion. I tried any other combination that came to mind, all of them failing.

"Having troubles?" a voice asked, a chuckle following the words.

I looked up at Matt, faking a smile back at him. "It's fine. I just forgot my combination."

"Let me try." His hands replaced mine, quickly turning in a new combination and opening the locker. "Sometimes these locks can act up. I used to have one."

"Oh. Thanks." I quickly grabbed my things, stuffing them into my bag.

"So, um, you and Scott. Are you two still dating or what?"

"Yeah. We're together." I closed my locker, taking the lock off and throwing it into my bag.

"Well maybe you would like to come to this party tomorrow. With Scott of course. Or without him. Either way."

"Um, I think we might have plans." I tried, looking up at him again.

"It'll be a really fun party. Trust me."

"I don't know. I'll ask Scott."

"Alright. Well, let me know and I'll give you the details. I'll see you in art."

I raised my hand in a wave, nearly running away. I got to class a few minutes late, getting a cold look from the teacher.

I rushed to my seat, ducking my head as I sat down. Scott looked over with a questioning look, his eyebrows raising. I waited until the teacher had turned their back before writing down a note saying I'd tell him later and handing it to him.

He didn't look too pleased but let it go. We continued passing notes, discussing what we would do tonight. Once class was over, we started the walk to the next one.

"So, what happened?" he muttered, too quietly for others to hear.

"Matt invited me to a party."

"Why was Matt there?" He pulled us to a stop, leading me over to the side of the hall so we wouldn't be in anyone else's way.

"He was helping me with my locker."

He huffed in annoyance, glaring over at where Matt was heading into the art class. "I don't like him."

"Neither do I, which is why we're not going."

He nodded in agreement, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we walked into the classroom.

**Isaac's POV**

"What do you have planned for tomorrow?" I heard Aiden whisper to Laila during class.

I looked up at them, watching her shift towards him to respond.

"I don't think I have anything."

"Now you do. There's a party tomorrow. I'll pick you up at seven."

She opened her mouth to respond but he leaned away before she could. I tightened my grip on my pencil, noticing Aiden turn his head towards me with a smirk on his face.

After class, it was lunch. I raced for Scott's table, slamming my tray down onto it as I sat down in a chair. Erica followed after, much calmer.

"He's taking her to a party." I growled to Scott, looking over at where Aiden was sitting next to Laila, his arm thrown around the back of her chair.

"Matt's party?" Sophie questioned, following my gaze.

"I don't know whose. All I know is that it's tomorrow and he's picking her up at seven."

Sophie and Scott exchanged a look before he sighed. "I guess we're going to a party."

**Author's Note:**

**What do you think will happen at the party? **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEEE!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Laila's POV**

"I don't know, I think you should wear this one." Lydia insisted, smoothing down my dress, which she had helped pick out.

"Really?"

"Yes. It looks great on you and plus, you can wear the new shoes we bought. Now come on, I'm doing your hair." She pulled me over to the chair, pushing me down into the seat before grabbing a comb. "What time is Aiden picking you up?"

"I think seven."

"And are you excited?"

I grinned, nodding my head as she smiled back. "I haven't been to a party in a while."

"Well, if he ends up being a horrible date, Jackson and I will be there too."

"Thanks. Do you really think he'll be horrible?"

"No. But you never know."

Jackson picked Lydia up shortly before Aiden arrived. The door bell rang, Luke running to answer it as I jogged after him. He opened the door, the smile falling off his face.

"You're not Isaac." he said, a frown starting to form on his lips.

"No, Luke, this is Aiden. Aiden, this is my little brother and Mary." I introduced, gesturing to her as she walked into the foyer.

"Hi. Are you ready to go?" He smiled briefly at them before turning to me.

"Yeah. Mary, I'll be home around one." I leaned down to kiss Luke's cheek, waving at Mary before joining Aiden on the porch.

"You look beautiful." he complimented as we walked towards his bike.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." I smiled up at him, playing with the skirt of my dress as I walked.

He helped me onto the motorcycle, sitting in front of me and taking my hands to wrap my arms around his waist. He grinned back at me, squeezing my wrists. I laughed, tightening my grip as he started the bike.

We drove to a large warehouse, other people around us laughing as they ran in and out of the building.

He took my hand as we walked towards it, making me look up at him as his fingers wrapped around mine. He led me into the warehouse, into the room where most of the people were. I looked over the crowd, spotting Lydia and Jackson dancing with Danny and his date. I saw a few more of my friends, all of them laughing and having fun.

I then spotted Isaac, standing off to the side with Erica and Stiles. He was looked over in my direction, a glare in his eyes as Aiden leaned down to ask me if I wanted something to drink.

"I, uh, yeah." I shook my head to clear it, following Aiden over to the table where they had snacks.

I grabbed a water bottle, fiddling with the cap as I turned back to the crowd.

"Do you want to dance?" Aiden offered, extending his hand with an over dramatic bow. I giggled, sliding my hand back into his and letting him lead me to the dance floor.

**Sophie's POV**

"Sophie! Scott's here." I heard my mother call up the stairs as I finished getting ready. I smoothed down my dress, double checking my reflection before running out the door. I walked down the stairs, smiling at Scott as he stared up at me.

I took his hand, calling a goodbye to my parents before pulling Scott out of the house. He tugged me to a stop in front of the car, turning me to face him.

"You look beautiful." he whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to my lips.

"Thank you."

He opened my door for me, helping me in before getting in on the driver's side. "So, do you know where we're going?"

"Yeah. Matt wrote down directions." I handed him the notebook Matt had scribbled the directions on as he started the car.

"Did he say anything else?" he tried, putting the car in reverse.

"Like what?"

"Like anything."

"Hmm, he said hello."

"You know what I mean." he grumbled, shaking his head as he tried to fight off a smile.

"And he actually smiled at me. The horror."

He chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Never mind."

"If it makes you feel better, he didn't really say anything. He just said he would hope to see us there." I reached over to take his hand, playing with his fingers.

"What do you think Aiden's doing with Laila?"

"Well, there's a twenty percent chance that he actually just wants to date her. But then there's the other eighty that says he's using her to get to Isaac."

"We're going to come up with a plan. Do you have a plan?"

"I'm working on that."

**Erica's POV**

"So are you actually going to dance or are you just going to glare at Aiden?" I questioned Isaac, folding my arms across my chest as I stared up at him.

"I will later."

"Look, Sophie and Scott just got here, Stiles and I are dancing as close to them as we can, she's fine. So just relax and go dance. Maybe you can steal her away."

He huffed a reply, continuing to glare in their direction. I sighed before giving up and walking back over to Stiles.

"Scott and Sophie are here." I yelled over the music, pulling him away from the crowd.

He looked up as the pair walked in, Scott pausing to whisper something to Sophie.

"Come on. Let's go dance." He grabbed my hand and tugged me back towards the crowd, shooting me a small smile.

I couldn't help but grin as he started goofily dancing, making me burst into laughter. "What are you doing?"

"It's a party. I'm having fun. Try it. I think you'll like it." he answered, seeming to fully lose control of his limbs.

I hesitated, still laughing at his weird dance moves before deciding to join in.

"See? Fun, right?"

He spun me around in a circle, dipping me down dramatically before kissing my cheek and pulling me back up. My laughter died down as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling me down to my height to press a kiss to his lips.

"Very fun."

**Author's Note: **

**Party!**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEEE!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Laila's POV**

"Are you having fun?" Aiden yelled over the music, keeping his hand tight in mine.

"Yeah! Are you?"

"Of course. Hey, I'm going to get a refill, you want one?"

I nodded before he turned and walked towards the refreshment table. I walked away from the main crowd, more towards the less crowded areas. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to fix it without a mirror.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?" a voice asked as an arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"I'm Laila."

"Want to dance?"

"No thanks, I'm actually about to sit down."

"No, I think you should dance with me." He tightened his grip on me, his smile starting to drop.

"No thank you."

"I'm not going to ask again. Come dance with me."

"I think she said no." a new person said, making me smile in relief as I looked up at Isaac.

He pulled me away from the man, keeping his arm around my waist as he led me away.

"Thank you."

"Where's Aiden?" He still had his arm around me, his fingers tightening against my waist.

"Getting something to drink. Are you ok? You don't seem to be having fun."

"I have a lot of my mind."

"Do you want to talk?" I offered, pulling us to a stop.

"Not here."

I looked up into his eyes, searching for an answer and getting nothing but the glare he'd had on all night. Although it had softened a little now.

"Laila! What are you doing all the way over here?" Aiden called, jogging over with a forced smile on his face.

I stepped away from Isaac, still searching his eyes. I sighed as I turned towards Aiden.

"Just talking to Isaac. Come on. Let's go dance."

**Sophie's POV**

"Sophie! You made it." Matt grinned, walking over with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah. It looks really cool."

"Where's Scott?"

I looked over my shoulder, expecting my boyfriend to be standing behind me but only seeing a random girl. "I don't know. I should go find him. I'll see you around though."

"Yeah, save me a dance."

I smiled before turning to go looking for Scott. I looked through the crowd, searching for him or Stiles or even Erica. I walked over to where I knew Isaac was, still glancing around in case he was just hidden.

"Have you seen Scott?" I asked, stopping near Isaac.

"Not since you two got here. Why?"

"Because I can't find him. I'm sure he's just dancing. How's Laila?"

"She seems fine."

"You should go dance with her."

He looked over, arching an eyebrow in response. "I can't. Aiden's been glued to her side for the past hour."

"I'm sure if you asked her, she wouldn't say no." I shrugged one shoulder before walking away, pulling out my phone. I paused as I saw I had a new text that was from an unknown number.

"_We're here._"

I looked up to see purple eyes looking directly into mine, the man quickly disappearing as I blinked. "No, not here. Not now."

I called Scott's phone, trying to avoid looking into anyone's eyes. As it went to message, I bumped into someone.

"Scott?" I sighed in relief, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He pulled back slightly to look into my eyes, obviously confused.

"I just thought I lost you."

He smiled slightly before kissing my cheek. "I was just talking to Stiles and Erica."

"I didn't see you. Come on, let's dance."

**Isaac's POV**

I rolled my eyes at Stiles and Erica loose-limbed dance, neither of them seeming to really have a clue what they were doing. My gaze wandered over the crowd, stopping to see Scott and Sophie at least doing somewhat normal dance moves. Nothing that involved flailing arms.

The next couple I stopped at made me growl, trying not to let myself get too angry. Aiden seemed to be more interested in standing close to Laila than dancing.

I crushed the can in my hand, throwing it onto the refreshment table before weaving my way into the crowd. I went over to where Laila was, simply grabbing her waist and pulling her away from Aiden.

The crowd quickly filled the gap between him and us before he could react. I turned my attention down to Laila, who only grinned up at me.

"I was wondering when you would dance with me." she yelled over the music, her smile only widening.

I let out a laugh, shaking my head at her before grabbing her hands and spinning her around. "Then let's dance."

Over the music, I could still hear her laugh, her fingers closing around mine as she pulled me closer. The smiles never left either of our faces as we were slowly pushed closer by the crowd, the music only seeming to get louder.

"You know, for someone who didn't seem to want to be here, you're a pretty good dancer." she shouted, her hands gripping my biceps now as mine went back to her waist. She glanced up at me, her tone teasing.

I was once again shoved, this time bumping into her. I caught her before she could stumble, her fingers tightening on my shirt. I looked into her wide eyes, feeling myself lean even closer. Her smile stayed on her face even as my head began to lower to hers. If anything, her chin seemed to tilt back so I wouldn't have to reach so far.

"Hey, there you are! I've been looking for you." a voice interrupted, making her look away.

I clenched my jaw, turning to give Aiden the best glare I could as he only smirked at me.

"Come on! This is my favorite song, I'm dancing to it with you." He grabbed her hands, pulling them off of me and towards him.

She smiled at him, a different smile than she had given me but still a friendly one. "But I was dancing with Isaac."

"I'm sure he doesn't mind. Right?"

They both turned to me, a smug look in Aiden's eyes as I resisted the urge to punch that smirk off of his face.

I scoffed, turning and walking out of the crowd. I heard her call my name but she was quickly pulled back by Aiden, who muttered something along the lines of, "He's fine. Dance with me."

**Author's Note: **

**Laila and Isaac, or Lilaac, dancing together in this chapter, as well as Sophie seeing the purple eyed man.**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEEE!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Sophie's POV**

"I'm getting a drink, you want one?" I offered to Scott, letting go of his hand.

He shook his head in response, stepping away from the crowd and walking over to where Erica, Stiles and Isaac were dancing.

"Hey. Cool party, right?" Matt asked as I walked up to grab a water bottle.

"Yeah, really cool."

I saw his eyes flash to purple for a moment, quickly returning to their normal color once he'd blinked. He paused in whatever he was saying, staring at me in confusion.

"You ok?" he questioned, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I'm fine. Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was just asking what you thought about the test next week."

"There's a test next week?"

"Yeah. You didn't know?"

"Oh great."

"If you want, I can help you study."

"I'm sure I'll be fine." I tried, shaking my head as I took a sip of my water.

"Well if you do need help, I'd be happy to."

"Thank you." I heard my phone ring, telling me I had a new text. I pulled it out of my pocket, lowering my bottle as I read the words on the screen.

"_Come outside._"

"Um, I'll be back, ok?" I sent Matt an apologetic look before starting to walk back to the spot where Scott had been last.

He was gone. So were Isaac, Stiles and Erica. I looked around for them, calling out for them. I somehow ended up in the middle of the crowd, stumbling around and being pushed.

I froze when I saw someone standing in front of me, their face hidden by the hood of their jacket. It didn't stop the shine of their purple eyes though. I backed away, turning and pushing my way out of the crowd.

I made my way to the door leading out, scrambling to open the door. I finally got it open as the person made their way over to me. I ran out into the empty parking lot, my breath picking up.

I tripped on a rock, making me fall. I held my breath as I heard footsteps behind me. I pushed myself onto my elbows, gasping for air.

"Tripping? Really? Isn't that the oldest trick in the book?" a voice asked, making me stop. "I thought you were better than that, dove."

"I am."

"Then why are you just sitting here, waiting for me to kill you?"

"I'm not." I slowly sat up, refusing to look up as I felt him move my hair out of my face.

"I'll give you ten seconds to run."

I quickly stood up, racing for Scott's car. I patted my boot for my knife as I tried catching my breath. I took off my boot, turning it over and shaking it when I couldn't find the knife.

"Looking for this?" The knife was held up by the man, a chuckle following his words. I threw my shoe at him, turning back for the warehouse.

I felt something grab my ankle, making me fall once again. I flipped over, trying to grab my dagger. He easily pinned my hands and feet down, tossing the knife aside.

"Scott!" I yelled, my voice shaking as I continued to fight against him.

"I wonder where your darling boyfriend is now?"

I heard a thud and looked over to see Scott lying beside me, blood staining his shirt. I quickly squeezed my eyes shut, turning my head away.

"Who are you gonna call now? Your ten seconds are up. And I'm coming for you."

The man lifted his hand, bringing it down on my neck.

"Sophie!" another voice cried as something shook me.

My first instinct was to punch whoever it was, although my fist was caught before it could make contact. I blinked my eyes to clear them to see Scott in front of me, panic clear in his eyes.

"Oh my-I'm so sorry. I-I, you're ok." I smiled in relief, grabbing him and pulling him down to hug him.

"I'm fine. Are you?"

I hesitated before taking a deep breath. "I don't know."

He pulled back, keeping his grip on me as his hand rubbed up and down my back. "Come on. We're going home."

I didn't protest, letting him lead me to the car. I shuddered as I looked around, the memories flashing through my head.

He helped me into the car, quickly getting into the other side. "Do you want to talk about it now or when we get back?"

"Now. I don't want my parents to worry."

"Then go ahead." He turned to me, taking both of my hands in his.

"I was talking to Matt and then I got a text and then there was running and I fell and my knife was gone and then you were dead and then he killed me and I just-" I rambled, not stopping to breathe.

"Hey, hey it's ok." He pulled me into his lap, letting me bury my face into his shoulder as I felt tears gather in my eyes.

"It was just so quick. I didn't have time to think about anything."

He stroked my hair, nodding his head for me to go on.

"I don't know what happened. I just felt so...helpless. What happened?" I looked up at him as his free hand moved to rest on my jawline, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into my cheek.

"Well, I saw you run away from Matt and then you kind of disappeared for a little. I found you out here."

"So it was all in my head?"

"I don't know. I guess so."

"I think we should get back. I have some research to do." I moved back over to my seat, trying to figure out my plan as I went.

"What research?"

"I'm going to find out how to kill this creep."

**Laila's POV**

"I hate to interupt but can I steal another dance?" I heard someone ask, making Aiden glare at Isaac.

"Sure." I answered, taking a step towards Isaac.

"Laila." Aiden muttered, grabbing my hand.

"It's one dance, Aiden. I'll be right back." I patted his arm before turning back to Isaac.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." he yelled over the music as a new song came on.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, waiting for him to wrap his around my waist. When he didn't, I looked up at him. I took his wrists, bringing his arms around me before resuming my position.

"That's better." I said, my hand grabbing my other wrist.

"Is it?"

I nodded my head, smiling as we danced to the song. "Much better."

"How's Luke?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"He's good. He misses you. He bought a new Spiderman puzzle and really wanted to show you."

"Maybe I can come over tomorrow."

"I'm sure he'd love that."

"Is he the only one who would love that?" he hinted, his eyes moving back down to mine.

"I'm sure Mary would love it too." I teased, feeling my smile return as he laughed. "You can come over around lunch. Mary wanted to try out this new recipe and you can be the taste tester."

"I can't wait."

I rested my head on his chest, feeling his hand hesitate before moving up to my hair.

"I'd love it too." I murmured, hopefully too quietly for him to hear.

The song ended, making me lift my head again. His hand quickly dropped to his side, his other one remaining on my waist though.

"Thanks for the dance." I said, keeping my hand on his arm.

"Anytime."

"I should get back to Aiden but I'll see you tomorrow."

He leaned down to kiss my cheek, his fingers tightening on my waist before they released me. "See you tomorrow."

**Author's Note: **

**Sophie had another run in with the purple-eyed man and Lilaac danced together again!**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Laila's POV**

"That was really fun." I giggled as I climbed off of Aiden's motorcycle.

"It was." He walked me up to the porch, both of us still breathlessly laughing. He paused by my doorway, his smile still in place although his laughter died down. "Maybe one of these days, you'll let me take you out on a real date.

I thought about it, biting my lip on my grin before taking his hand. "Maybe I will."

"I'll see you on Monday." He leaned down to kiss my cheek, murmuring a goodbye before walking back to his bike.

I went inside, ruffling my hair as I shut the door and locked it. I turned and jogged up the stairs, into my room. I brushed my teeth before changing into my pajamas.

"Hey. How'd it go?" Mary asked, yawning as she came into the room.

"It was pretty cool."

"That's it? Oh no, you are sitting down and telling me everything." she insisted, sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to her. I sighed as I sat next to her, picking up a pillow and placing it in my lap. "Go on." she urged, folding her arms across her chest.

"Aiden and I just danced and we talked and he's really funny. And I got to dance with Lydia and Jackson and everything was just fun."

"So you do you like this Aiden boy?"

"I think so. It's just, he's so..."

"Fun?"

"Yeah. You should talk to him. You'd really like him."

"So, are you going to the lacrosse game on Monday?"

"Yeah. Do you and Luke want to come too?" I offered, reaching over to grab my brush.

"I'm sure Luke would love that. Well, you should get some sleep. Goodnight." She got up, leaning over to kiss my forehead before walking out of the room.

"Goodnight."

**Sophie's POV**

I jumped as I woke up to my phone ringing repeatedly. I looked around to discover I'd fallen asleep on my desk, my laptop still in front of me, as well as my books and notebooks.

I yawned as I grabbed my phone, glaring at the screen. It was just Scott asking if I was awake. I typed back a response saying yes, resting my head back on the desk as my eyes shut again.

"You don't look awake." a voice laughed, waking me up again.

I lifted my head, trying to blink sleep out of my eyes as my hair blocked my vision.

"I just need five more minutes, mom."

"Come on. I brought lunch." Scott moved my hair out of my face, kissing my cheek lightly.

I slowly stood up, rubbing my eyes as I tried to keep them open. "Why can't you be a sweet boyfriend later on when I'm well-rested?"

"Sorry." he said, although the smirk on his face told me he wasn't sorry at all.

I walked over to my bed, dropping down onto it as he put the bag of food down on my desk. He stared down at one of the many open books, picking it up.

"Did you find anything?"

"Not really. I spent all night researching and all I got was that he's really hard to kill. Which I already knew."

Scott sat next to me, his eyes scanning over the page. "Do you want some help?"

"I don't want you to spend your Saturday like this."

"It's fine. I don't have anything else planned. Although, my mom did you want to come over for dinner later on."

"She does? When?"

"We can leave here around four, maybe five." He pulled the bag of food over, along with another book. "Now let's get started with this."

**Erica's POV**

"This is my favorite part." Stiles muttered, grabbing another handful of popcorn. We were finally having my movie day, sitting on the couch in our pajamas and watching all of our favorite movies.

I smiled as my gaze moved over to him, watching him lean forward. He glanced towards me with a small smile.

"What?"

"Nothing." I shook my head, reaching over to grab the popcorn bowl.

He leaned back into the couch, tapping his fingers against the cushion before reaching his arms up to stretch. He let one of his arms settle around my shoulders, hesitantly.

"Really?" I rolled my eyes before reaching up to pull his arm into a more comfortable position, cuddling into his side.

"It worked the last time." he reminded me, referring to our first date.

I shook my head, hiding a smile as I rested my head on his shoulder, wrapping one of my arms around him. "Shush."

He grinned down at me before leaning down to press his lips against mine.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice asked, making us jump off the couch.

"Dad. You've met Erica, right?" Stiles introduced, gesturing to me.

"Maybe once or twice. Hi Erica."

"Hi Sherriff Stilinski." I raised my hand in a wave, smiling awkwardly.

"Well, are you two hungry?"

We both shrugged before following him into the kitchen.

"I can make us all lunch." I offered, walking over to the fridge.

"You cook?" Stiles muttered, ignoring the glare I shot him.

"What do you guys like? Chicken alright?"

Sherriff Stilinski smiled as I started pulling out ingredients. "I like this girl, Stiles."

**Author's Note: **

**Some couple stuff in this chapter!**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEEE!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Laila's POV**

"Isaac!" Luke squealed, running over as I opened the door to let Isaac in.

He wrapped his arms around one of Isaac's legs, hugging it tightly.

"I got a new Spiderman puzzle and I got candy."

"You did?" Isaac smiled down at him, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, you want to see?"

I couldn't help but laugh as the sight of my brother pulling Isaac into the living room, Isaac having to hunch over a bit. I followed them into the room, sitting down on the couch next to Isaac as Luke ran to get his new puzzle.

"You know, we're coming to the game tomorrow. Do you want us to bring anything?" I offered, turning to Isaac.

"You're really going to come?"

"Of course. All of us are."

He smiled at me, a look of amazement starting to spread into his eyes.

Luke came running back into the room, handing the bag of candy to Isaac before sitting down on the floor in front of him. He put the puzzle box down onto the table, twisting around to look up at us.

"What're you guys doing?"

"Nothing." I ruffled his hair, laughing when he made a noise of protest.

"What do you guys want for lunch?" Mary questioned, peeking into the room.

"Um, I don't know. What do you guys want?" I turned back to them, my eyes flickering from Isaac to Luke.

"Tacos!" Luke shouted, grinning to expose his missing tooth.

"Tacos it is." Mary turned for the kitchen, gesturing for me to join her.

We walked to the kitchen, her heading for the freezer while I went into the fridge. I pulled out the toppings as she started on the shrimp.

"Do you still like Isaac?" she suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Do you still have a crush on Isaac?"

"I never had a crush on Isaac."

"Well, he definitely has a crush on you."

"What do you mean?" I turned around to face her, folding my arms across my chest.

"Did you see the way he looked at you? That's not a 'we're friends and that's the way I want it to stay' look."

I opened my mouth to speak before turning back around to avoid the question, unsure of how to respond.

"So do you?" She moved to stand next to me, helping me wash off the vegetables.

"Do I what?"

"Have a crush on him."

"No! I mean, I don't know. I'm kind of with Aiden."

"Have you two gone a date?"

"No, not technically."

"Then you're technically not together. You should at least give Isaac a chance. Maybe he'll surprise you."

I looked down at the tomato I was washing, pursing my lips in thought. Maybe she was right.

"In fact, I think you should give him a chance right now. Hey Isaac!" she called, grabbing a towel to dry her hands off with.

"What're you doing?" I hissed, my eyes widening.

He came into the room, Luke trailing behind him. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you help Laila out with the tacos? I should give Luke a bath." She picked Luke up, wiping a crumb off his face. "You two have fun." She waved and winked at me behind Isaac's back.

"Ok, um, I guess you can start with the chopping." I pulled out a knife, handing it to him. "I'll work on the shrimp."

He nodded before we both fell into a silence, the only sound being the shrimp cooking and the knife hitting the cutting board.

"So you and Aiden aren't a couple yet?" he spoke up, still continuing to cut up the lettuce.

"Not really. What about you? Any girlfriends yet?"

"No."

"Not even a crush?"

"Well, I guess you could say I have a crush on someone."

I sighed, grabbing some seasonings. Of course he liked someone. "Do I know her?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Who is she? Maybe I can find out if she likes you back." I tried, stirring the shrimp around.

"No, she doesn't."

"How do you know?"

"She likes this other guy."

"I know the feeling." I muttered to myself, leaving the shrimp to cook a bit more. I moved over to help Isaac, grabbing another knife. "Why did you want me to stay away from Aiden?"

He shook his head, still looking down at his hands. "It's a long story."

"I have time."

"It's a really, really long story."

I laughed, putting the chopped up lettuce into a bowl. "Well if you ever want to tell me, feel free."

"Maybe one day I will."

My hair fell forward as I leaned forward to grab the towel. I felt his fingers brush it out of my face, making me glance up at him to find him already looking at me. He tucked the lock of hair behind my ear, smiling a little.

"That's better." he murmured, the hair still twirled around his fingers.

"Thanks." I grinned up at him as his lips turned upward, a small smile appearing on his face. "Um, I should go check the shrimp." I turned away to stir the shrimp again as his hand dropped back down to his side.

"What else can I do?"

"You can grate the cheese, if you want. This is about done."

I walked over to the cabinet, opening the door to search for taco shells. I spotted them on the top shelf, far from my reach. I still got on my toes, my arm stretching out for it.

I felt hands grip my waist, my feet leaving the floor as Isaac easily lifted me up. I giggled as I grabbed the box, waiting for him to lower me back down before turning back to him.

"Thank you."

**Erica's POV**

"This is really good." Sherriff Stilinski complimented, pointing at the plate of food I had made with his fork.

"Yeah. I didn't know you could cook." Stiles agreed, looking over at me.

"Thank you. It's an old recipe my mom used to make."

"Well it's really good."

I smiled, continuing to eat. After lunch, Stiles and I sat back down on the couch.

"Where are you going?" Stiles questioned as his father grabbed his phone and keys.

"Work. I'll be back later though. Nice meeting you Erica."

"Goodbye, Sherriff Stilinski!" I called as he walked out of the door.

Once his car had driven away, I grabbed a pillow to hit Stiles with.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You think I wanted to meet your father looking like this?" I yelled, gesturing to my messy bun and baggy clothes.

"You look great."

"I look like a mess, Stiles. I had an outfit planned out for that moment and it was not this."

"You planned out an outfit?"

I felt my eyes widen as he laughed, his smile widening.

"That's so cute." he cooed, pinching my cheek.

I hit him with the pillow again, making his laughter grow louder.

"Stop laughing at me!" I snapped, glaring at him as he finally stopped laughing, his grin still on his face.

"Well, if it matters, I think you look beautiful."

"You have to say that. You're my boyfriend."

"I mean it. And besides, I don't think my dad cares. You've definitely got his approval."

"You think he liked me?" I couldn't help but ask, a smile starting to spread across my face.

"Yeah. That chicken you made was amazing."

I rolled my eyes before picking up the remote to resume the movie. "I'll make it for you later."

"You better." He rested his head on my lap, shifting around to get more comfortable.

I started running my fingers through his hair, combing it back. Eventually, his eyes started to drift closed, my fingers still stroking his hair.

"We should have movie day more often." he mumbled, nearly asleep.

"We will."

**Sophie's POV**

"Mom! We're here!" Scott called as he closed the door behind us.

I trailed behind him as he walked into the kitchen, his mom currently taking takeout cartons out of a bag.

"I hope you don't mind takeout, Sophie." She laughed, pouring something out onto a plate.

"Not at all."

We all plated whatever we wanted before sitting down at the table.

"So, Scott, are you looking forward to the game?"

He nodded, his mouth full.

"Well you guys will have to tell me all about it. Sophie, are you going?"

"Of course. I go to every game."

"That's so sweet."

We continued having small talk through dinner, Scott's hand wrapped around mine underneath the table.

"Scott, why don't you wash the dishes while I set up the movie?" Melissa said, putting her plate in the sink.

"I'll help." I offered, moving to stand next to Scott as he turned the water on.

Melissa put some popcorn in the microwave before going into living room to get everything set up.

"You're doing really good." Scott encouraged, bumping his hip into mine as he grabbed the first plate.

"I like your mom."

"She likes you too."

We finished up the dishes, pouring the popcorn into a bowl before going to join Melissa. We sat down on the couch next to her as she started the movie.

Scott's arm wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me into his side. I rested my head on his shoulder, wrapping both of my arms around him. He chuckled before extending his other arm towards his mother.

She smiled before scooting closer to wrap her arm around him, rubbing his shoulder. As they both looked at the screen, watching the movie, I let my gaze move back up to them. I smiled to myself before turning my attention back to the TV.

**Author's Note: **

**Some more couple moments!**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEEE!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Laila's POV**

"Will you read to me?" Luke mumbled as Isaac tucked him in. I was leaned against the doorway, watching as Luke finally agreed to go to sleep.

"Sure. What book?"

Luke stumbled over to his toy bin, pulling a book out before climbing back into his bed. He silently handed it to Isaac, resting his head against Isaac's arm. I smiled before leaving Isaac to putting Luke to bed, jogging down the stairs into the kitchen where Mary was washing the dishes.

"I'll do these. You can go take your shower." I offered, taking the plate from her. She smiled before ruffling my hair up and leaving the room.

A few minutes later, Isaac came down, joining me in the kitchen.

"Luke fall asleep?" I asked as he leaned against the counter next to me.

"Yeah."

"I still can't believe you can get him to fall asleep so easily. You're really good with him."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, you're like his new best friend."

He chuckled, looking away as his eyes began moving around the room. I turned the faucet off, drying my hands as I stared up at him.

"Want some hot chocolate?"

His only answer was a grin, his eyes snapping over to mine. I started boiling some water, tapping my fingers against the counter as I waited.

"Do you really like Aiden?" he suddenly asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"He seems nice."

"But do you like him?"

"As a friend, yes. Why?"

"Just curious."

"What about you? Do you really like whoever it is you were talking about earlier?"

"I think so."

"Are you really not going to tell me who she is?" I tried again, glancing over at him.

He shook his head, a small smile turning his lips upward.

"Do I at least get a hint? Three guesses?"

"It's a secret."

"Well, whoever she is, she's a very lucky girl." I shrugged, giving up.

"Really?"

"Definitely."

I finished making the hot chocolate, handing him his cup. I led him out onto the porch, sitting on the swing and patting the spot next to me. He sat down, starting to slowly push us back and forth as I looked up at the stars.

"Last time we were out here, you fell asleep." he reminded me, a small laugh following the words.

"I didn't mean to. You're just very calming."

"Calming?" he parroted, an amused tone in his voice.

"Calming." I repeated, emphasizing the word.

We continued chatting, sipping on our hot chocolate and laughing. I moved closer to him, just a bit. Our arms were close, nearly touching now. I saw him glance down at our hands before hesitantly moving some of his fingers to cover mine.

I smiled, tangling my fingers with his and squeezing them as I looked up at the stars. I could feel his gaze on me, that amazed look returning.

"The stars are really pretty aren't they?"

"Yeah. Beautiful." he mumbled, his eyes still flickering over my features.

I ducked my head, biting my lip on a smile. I took another drink of my hot chocolate before standing up, my hand still in his. "Come on. Let's go watch a movie."

**Sophie's POV**

I woke up to find myself being carried in someone's arms. Before I could make another move, I felt lips pressing to my forehead.

"Go back to sleep." Scott whispered, setting me down in my bed. He brushed my hair out of face as he helped me pull the blankets up.

"I fell asleep?"

"You both did."

"I didn't get to tell your mom goodnight." I muttered as my eyes started to drift shut again.

"Shh. I'll tell her for you. Just get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning, ok?"

"Ok. Goodnight, Scott."

"Goodnight."

**Erica's POV**

"This is the best part." Stiles grumbled around a mouthful of ice cream.

We had moved up to Stiles's bed, the couch getting too uncomfortable. We were now watching one of his movies on his laptop, sharing a giant carton of ice cream.

I tiredly lifted my spoon, nodding my head to show that I was paying attention. He continued rambling on about how this was his favorite part, both of us started to grow more and more tired. I shifted around to rest my head on his chest, hearing his words pause before his hand began to stroke my hair back, much like mine had done to his before.

"This is a good part." I agreed, getting under the blankets. He moved the ice cream aside with his free hand, getting into a more comfortable position.

"It is."

"Hey Stiles?" I tipped my head to see him with his eyes already shut.

"Yeah?"

"We really should have more movie days."

**Author's Note:**

**More couple moments!**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEEEE!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Laila's POV**

"You didn't tell me what happened with Isaac yesterday." Lydia reminded, a small smile on her face as she drove us to school.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you smiling like that?"

"Smiling like what?"

"Smiling like something happened."

"You'll think it's dumb."

"Laila. Tell me what happened."

"We were sitting on the swing and we were talking and we ended up holding hands."

"That's it?"

"I told you you'd think it was dumb."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Just kiss him already. Tonight at the lacrosse game, when you go to congratulate him for their win, kiss him."

"What about Aiden?"

"Has he asked you out?"

"Not officially."

"Then you're not dating. You're flirting."

We pulled up in front of the school, ending the conversation. I got out of the car, looking over at where Aiden and his brother were. I waved my greeting, shooting him a quick smile before turning to join Lydia.

"Wait up!" Aiden called, jogging over to us. "Are you two going to the game tonight?"

"Of course. Are you?" I slowed my pace, glancing over at him.

"I was thinking about it."

"Well you should come."

"I might. Save me a seat at lunch." He leaned down to kiss my cheek before running over to his brother as he passed by.

"See? Flirting, not dating." Lydia said, shrugging.

I opened my locker as Jackson walked over, giving Lydia a kiss before nodding a hello to me.

"You're coming early, right?" he asked her as I grabbed everything I needed.

I decided to give them a few minutes of privacy, muttering that I'd see Lydia in class. I started walking towards class, slowing down as I walked by Isaac.

"Hey, good luck tonight." I smiled up at him as he closed his locker.

"Thanks."

"I know you'll do great. You always do." I raised my hand in a wave before continuing to class.

"Are you excited?" I asked Luke as he stood on the bleacher next to me, looking around for Isaac.

He nodded his head eagerly, waving at Isaac once he'd spotted him. I laughed as Isaac waved back, a grin appearing on Luke's face.

Mary made him put his jacket on as it started getting a bit colder. The game started, the players running out onto the field. I shivered, wrapping my arms around myself.

"You didn't bring a jacket?" Mary questioned, handing me a pair of gloves.

"I did, actually." I leaned down, pulling out Isaac's jacket and slipping it on.

A few minutes into the game, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Aiden sitting behind me.

"You came!"

"Yeah, I wanted to see what everyone always talked about."

**Sophie's POV**

Erica glared at something over my shoulder, making me look back to see Aiden. Everyone started cheering, meaning we'd gotten a goal. I started clapping, turning back to see Jackson smiling at Lydia.

"He's sitting over there." Erica grumbled, still staring at him.

"I know."

She took a sip of her water, finally looking back out onto the field. "Great."

**Author's Note: **

**Short chapter but it's the lacrosse game!**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEEE!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Sophie's POV**

I sat on the edge of my seat as we waited to see who would score the winning goal. I held my breath as Isaac got the ball, ducking around the other team's players. I jumped out of my seat, along with the rest of the crowd as he scored the last goal.

Isaac looked around before meeting Laila's gaze, a grin spreading onto his face. His smile faltered as he looked behind her at Aiden.

I smiled as Scott jogged over towards me, jumping down to meet him halfway. He picked me up in a hug, spinning us around once before kissing my cheek.

"You guys did it!" I tightened my grip on him, smiling down at him.

His only answer was pressing a kiss to my other cheek. "I'll go shower and then we can head home, ok?"

I nodded, giving him one last squeeze before he set me down and ran off to the showers. I walked down into the hall as the team all cheered, making me laugh as some of them picked Isaac up, carrying him on their shoulders. I walked down to my locker, grabbing the new lock and twisting in the combination.

I grabbed everything I needed, putting away the things I didn't. I shut the door, turning to lean against it as I prepared to wait for Scott. I pulled my phone out of the pocket of Scott's jacket, feeling my hair fall into my face as I looked down at the screen.

I felt something move my hair back, making me look up. I smiled when I saw Scott, his hand now sliding down my arm to grab my hand.

"Ready to go?"

**Laila's POV**

"You did it!" I squealed, running into Isaac's arms as he came out of the locker room.

He hesitated before lifting me up so I didn't have to reach so far. I laughed as Luke and Mary raced over.

"Isaac, you were awesome!" Luke hugged Isaac's leg as he set me down. Isaac grinned at him, then at me.

"You really were." I confirmed, stepping closer to him as I smiled back.

"Luke, why don't you and I go wait in the car?" Mary suggested, picking him up.

"Bye Isaac!" He waved his hand, reaching out for Isaac.

Once he'd been shifted over, he hugged Isaac, wrapping his arms around Isaac's neck. He then returned back to Mary, continuing to wave as they walked away.

"Will you walk me to my car?" I asked, holding out my hand.

He tangled his fingers with mine, starting to walk towards the doors.

I remembered Lydia's words from earlier as walked. "_Just kiss him._" I peeked up at him as he talked, the smile still on his face.

I pulled him to a stop a few feet away from my car, turning to face him. "You really were amazing tonight."

"Thanks."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

I bit my lip as I tried to decide if I should try to kiss him or not. I leaned up onto the tips of my toes as I looked back up at him.

Suddenly, there was the sound of someone shouting. We both turned to look in the direction of the sound. I let out a short laugh, assuming it was someone cheering about the game.

"You should go home. I'll see you tomorrow." Isaac ordered, stepping away from me.

He turned and ran off, leaving me standing alone. I quickly turned and got into the car, confused by what had just happened.

"What happened?" Mary asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I don't know."

**Erica's POV**

"No, it was a really good movie." Stiles insisted as I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't like it. I could tell."

"I loved it."

I gave him a look as we continued our walk to his Jeep. "You barely watched any of it."

"I still liked it."

"So you would watch it again?"

"If you wanted to, yes."

"But would you choose it?"

"Well, I don't know about choosing it but I still liked-" he broke off as two figures stepped out in front of the Jeep.

One of them stepped forward, both of their eyes turning red.

"Erica." Stiles muttered, his hand reaching for mine.

I growled, stepping forward. I didn't have a chance to do anything else before something hit the back of my head, making me fall forward as my eyes shut.

**Scott's POV**

"I'll study with you." Sophie offered, resting her head on my shoulder as we walked down the steps.

"Can you come over after school?"

"Yeah, I'll-"

We both stopped as we heard Stiles shouting. We started running towards the noise, all the way to the Jeep. Isaac was already there, looking around with a look of confusion on his face.

"Where'd he go?" he questioned, looking over at me.

"I don't know."

"Guys." Sophie called, grabbing my arm. I turned to see one of the twins walking over.

"Lose something?" he asked, his lips pulling up into a smirk.

I clenched my hands into fists as Isaac growled.

"Where are they?" I snapped, feeling Sophie's grip tightening on my arm.

"If you want them back, meet us by the Hale house at midnight. Bring Derek."

**Author's Note: **

**The Alpha pack has Stiles and Erica, what do you think their plan is? **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEEE!**


	61. Chapter 61

**Sophie's POV**

"You're early." a voice called as we walked into the area in front of the Hale house.

A man stepped out, a walking cane in his hand and sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Where are they?" Derek asked, glaring at the man.

"They're right here. Kali." He stepped aside to let Kali throw Stiles and Erica out of the house. They both fell limp, most likely knocked out. "Now that you're here, we can talk."

"About what?"

"About you joining our pack."

Scott and I exchanged a look before turning back to see Derek's reaction.

"And what if I say no?"

"Then we kill you." Kali spoke up, stepping forward.

"Get Stiles and Erica." Derek ordered, his eyes locking on Kali.

Scott and I rushed forward to grab Stiles and Erica, dragging them back over to where Derek and Isaac stood.

"So what do you say Derek?" the man questioned again, holding his hands out.

"I'm not going to kill my pack."

I shook Erica, trying to wake her up. She groaned, her eyes fluttering.

"You'd be more powerful. Faster, stronger." the man tried again, taking a few steps towards Derek.

Scott grabbed my arm as the man got closer, slightly pulling me towards him.

"You'd have an actual pack."

"The answer's still no."

"I'll give you some time to think about it. How about until the next full moon?" The man turned back to walk towards the rest of his pack. "It was nice seeing you, Derek. Kali."

Kali smiled before taking another step forward to let three more people out of the house. "Maybe this will help push you in the right direction, Derek."

I crouched back down to wake Stiles up, shaking him a few times before he would open his eyes. I held my finger up to my lips to shush him before pointing in the other direction, silently telling him to run.

Once I'd turned back, Kali had already attacked Derek, the other male Alpha fighting Isaac and Erica while Scott faced the twins.

I backed up a few feet, pulling out my bow. I pulled out an arrow, aiming for one of the twin's leg. Scott tackled him once the arrow had pierced his thigh. The other twin turned towards me with a growl, his eyes turning red.

"Now!" I yelled before sending out the arrow that blew up in an explosion of sparks, bright enough to blind the Alphas as the others ducked their heads down.

I shot another normal arrow at the other twin, hitting him in the arm. I then shot at the other Alpha, managing to hit his shoulder. This only seemed to make him mad, a growl echoing as he pulled the arrow out and tossed it aside.

He grabbed Isaac and Erica by the neck, lifting them off the ground before throwing them in my direction. I fell onto the ground as Erica landed on top of me, knocking my bow away.

She pushed herself off of me, taking a deep breath before getting back up. I turned for my bow, pausing as someone kicked it away. I looked up at one of the twins, one of my arrows clutched in his hand.

He grabbed my throat, bringing me up to his height before pinning me to a tree. I reached for my knife, my free hand grabbing his wrist to try and loosen his grip. Isaac punched him, making him release me and stumble back.

I gave Isaac a quick smile to thank him before grabbing my knife and turning back to the twin. I saw Kali kick Derek, her claws scratching his chest and stomach. He dropped onto the ground, taking a second before attacking her again.

I ducked under the twin's claws, kneeing him in his side. He grabbed my arm, pushing me back onto the ground. Scott landed next to me, the other twin stepping into our sight. The twins grabbed each other's arms, stepping closer to each other as they begin to morph into one.

Scott helped me up, pushing me behind him slightly. I looked over to the place my bow had been before, finding it empty. I ignored it, assuming it had been knocked aside again.

The twins growled, charging forward. One of their hands sliced Scott's side while the other cut my arm. I pulled Scott of the way as they made another swipe in his direction. A hand grabbed their arm as it pulled back again, making us all look over at Stiles.

The sound of an arrow being released made me turn around as another explosion of light went off, blinding all of the wolves this time. I flinched, blinking my eyes rapidly as the figure jumped down from the roof. They shot another arrow, another explosion going off.

"Here!" They threw the bow at me, along with a few arrows. "Keep shooting!

Kali covered her eyes as she turned towards us. She took a step in our direction, quickly grabbing the arrow I shot at her. The woman next to me growled at her before growing out her fangs and claws, her eyes turning blue. She attacked Kali at the same time Derek did, both of them knocking her to floor.

I started shooting arrows, the light continually blinding the Alphas. Ennis slashed Erica and Isaac's sides as the twins threw Scott into a tree, Stiles now pushed aside. Kali pushed the woman back into Derek, making them stumble back.

"That's enough." a voice called as she sliced both of their chests, sending them onto the ground.

The Alphas froze, turning towards the house. I looked back to see the man from before walking down the steps.

"You have until the next full moon, Derek. Think about it."

**Author's Note: **

**Mystery woman saves the day!**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEEE!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Sophie's POV**

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked as I helped Scott onto his bed.

He nodded his head, lifting his shirt to show the already healing skin.

"I'll be fine. Will you?" He grabbed my arm gently, rubbing his thumb over the red line where the twins had cut.

"It's just a scratch. I'm fine."

"I'm sorry you got hurt." he muttered, keeping his eyes locked on the scratch.

"Shh." I placed my free hand on his face, leaning down to his level. "It's ok. It's not your fault."

He gave me a small smile before pulling me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist as he let his head drop onto my shoulder. "Do you think Derek will join them?"

"I don't know. I hope not." I ran my fingers through hair, moving my hand down to his back. "It'll all be ok. Just get some sleep, ok?"

He let me stand back up as he dropped back onto the pillows. "Did you want me to walk you back to your house?"

"I can do it, you need to rest. We have school tomorrow." I leaned down to give him a goodnight kiss before pressing another kiss to his cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**Erica's POV**

"Are you sure you're ok?" Stiles asked again as he tightened his hold on me.

"I'm practically healed already." I reassured, burying my face further into his neck.

We were currently standing in front of his house, attempting to say goodnight.

"I think this is the part where we're supposed to say goodbye."

He rested his head against mine, his thumb rubbing circles into my shoulder. "Yeah."

I sighed into his shirt, letting my eyes close for a moment before tipping my head back. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He gave me one last squeeze before letting his arms drop to his side.

I leaned onto the tips of my toes to press my lips to his quickly, waiting until he had gone inside to turn around and start heading towards the loft.

I paused after a few minutes of walking, wondering if I should go back or not. I rolled my eyes before running back to his house. I climbed through the window, looking over at the bed where Stiles was already sleeping.

I quietly walked over to the free side of the bed, kicking off my shoes as I sat down on the bed. I slowly laid down, trying not to wake him as I slid under the blankets.

I looked around the room as I waited for myself to fall asleep. I smiled to myself as Stiles rolled over and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

I looked over at him to see he was still asleep. I pressed a small kiss to his cheek before relaxing against the bed, my eyes shutting.

**Derek's POV**

"I don't get a hello?" a voice questioned as I walked into the kitchen.

"What're you doing here, Bryn?"

"I'm here because I heard there were a few Alphas in town. And because I heard that apparently the Hales are back."

"How long are you going to be in town?"

"As long as you are."

I turned to face her, stepping forward as she sat on the counter. "Why?"

"I want to help."

"Why?" I repeated, folding my arms across my chest.

"Is it so wrong to just want to help you out? You're dealing with an Alpha pack, you need all the help you can get."

"What happened to Europe? What happened to wanting to travel?"

"It's boring when I do it by myself. Next time, you should come with me."

"Why are you really here, Bryn?"

She jumped off the counter, going over to the fridge. "I want to join the pack."

"My pack?"

"Yes, your pack. I always said if you ever became an Alpha, I'd join you." She grabbed a water bottle before turning back to me. "And from the looks of it, you need me."

"How do I know you won't get bored again and decide you want to continue traveling?"

She smiled before taking a few steps towards me. "You don't. You'll just have to trust me. You did once. Maybe I can get you can get you to do it again." She reached out, her arms wrapping around me as her head rested on my chest.

I froze, staring down at her in confusion.

"I missed you." she murmured, almost to herself. She pulled away, shooting me another smile before turning and walking towards the door. "I'll see you around, Derek."

**Author's Note: **

**What do you think of Bryn so far?**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Laila's POV**

"So you didn't kiss him?" Lydia summed up as we got out of her car.

"I didn't get a chance to. And besides, he said he likes someone else."

"Who?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me."

"Well, do you like him?"

I thought about it as we stopped by our lockers, slowly putting in my combination. "I think I do."

"Then you should tell him."

"Maybe I will. Should I?"

"Yes. You should."

I sighed, closing my locker and turning to lean against it. "You know, you're right. I should tell him."

"Now's your chance." She gestured over to where Isaac was stopping to go through his locker.

"I can't do it now."

"Why not?"

"I need to think about what I'm actually going to say."

"What's wrong with 'I like you, let's date?'"

"It's just really confusing, Lydia."

"It doesn't need to be." She closed her locker, turning and resting her hands on both of my shoulders to make me face her. "Do whatever makes you happy. I'll help you, if you want."

I smiled before reaching out to hug her, letting my eyes shut for a moment before pulling away. "Will you help me find something to say?"

"Of course I will."

**Isaac's POV**

"When are you going to stop the not-so-secretive looks and ask her out?" Erica questioned as I glanced over at Laila.

I shook my head, shutting my locker before turning to her. "I can't yet."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Just do it. She likes you and you obviously like her."

"I don't even know what I would say."

"How about 'will you go out with me?'"

"And what if she says no?"

"She won't. Trust me."

**Sophie's POV**

"And Deaton said I can start whenever I want so I was thinking of going after practice." Scott said as we opened our lockers.

"You're really going to get a motorcycle?" I questioned, looking up at him with a small smile.

"Yeah. I'm trying to decide how to convince my mom but I really want one."

My smile dropped as I saw the twins walk through the door. "Scott."

He was already looking at them, one of his hands balling into a fist. Stiles and Erica stopped talking, their eyes locking onto the Alphas. One of the twins shot Scott a smirk as they passed.

I sighed before turning back to my locker. "Here we go again."

**Erica's POV**

"I just don't trust them." Stiles grumbled under his breath as we walked into the classroom.

"None of us do." Scott agreed, sitting down in his seat next to Sophie.

"They won't do anything too bad. Not here, at least." Sophie reassured, reaching over to take Scott's hand.

"What if they do?" I asked, leaning against Stiles's chair as he sat down. "What're we going to do then?"

"Whatever we have to."

**Author's Note: **

**Short chapter!**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEEE!**


	64. Chapter 64

**Laila's POV**

"Laila!" Aiden called as I walked out of the classroom. I glanced back with a smile as he caught up to us. "What're you doing after school?"

"I don't know, I don't think I have anything planned."

"Well, how about you let me take you out on that date?"

I paused and turned to him. "Well, actually-"

"Great. I'll pick you up at six." He leaned down to kiss my cheek, quickly walking away before I could say anything else.

I sighed before joining Lydia again, walking to our next class.

"Are you gonna go?" Lydia questioned, looking over at me as she slowed her pace.

"I don't know. I think so."

"What about Isaac?"

"I feel like I should at least give Aiden a chance."

She shook her head with a smile. "What time should I come over to help you get ready?"

"Can we just go straight from school?"

"Sure." she said before we entered the classroom.

"Are you sure this is ok?" I repeated, smoothing down my dress as Lydia fixed my hair.

"You look great. Now remember, call me the second you get back. I want to know everything. And if he's a bad date, you can call me and I'll come pick you up."

"Do you really think he'll be a bad date?"

I heard the doorbell ring, followed by Mary calling me downstairs.

"Ok, I have to go. I'll call you." I gave Lydia a quick hug before going downstairs to see Aiden shaking hands with Luke.

"It's very nice to meet you, Sir Luke." he greeted, bending down slightly. He looked over at me and straightened back up, a smile forming on his face. "Hey."

I leaned down to kiss Luke's cheek, calling a goodbye to both him and Mary as I pulled Aiden out of the door.

"Wait." Aiden pulled us to a stop, turning me to face him. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. So, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

**Sophie's POV**

I winced as Isaac was thrown to the ground again, Derek standing above him. He huffed before getting back up with the help of Derek.

Scott and Erica were still fighting next to them, continually dodging the other's swings. Derek gave Isaac a look, nodding his head towards them. They jumped into the fight, Isaac facing Erica while Derek and Scott fought.

I sighed, giving up on attempting to do my homework. I stood up, stretching my arms out before walking over to lean against the wall. I arched an eyebrow as Erica landed next to me after being thrown by Derek. I silently held out my hand, helping her back up before she tried again.

I tapped my fingers against my arms, looking around the loft as I started wandering. I sat back at the large table, resting my chin on my arms as I looked out the window.

I jumped as I felt a hand on my back, making me look over at Scott.

"We're almost done." he said, a small smile on his face.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm just-"

"Bored?"

"You need to train. Don't worry about me." I sat up, returning the smile.

"I'll try to be quick." He leaned down to press a quick kiss against my lips before running back over to the others.

I let my head drop back onto my arms, my eyes shutting. I let them rest for a few moments before opening them again. My eyebrows furrowed as I glanced around.

The loft window was gone, replaced by trees. I lifted my head, turning my head to where the others were supposed to be, finding the covered in more trees.

I slowly stood up, my hand reaching down to grab for the knife I had hidden in my boot. My fingers grabbed the hilt, pulling it out as I took a hesitant step forward.

"Sophie?" a muffled voice called as a figure stepped forward, hidden by the shadows.

"Scott?"

The person's eyes flashed to mine, a bright purple.

"Sophie!" the voice called again as the ground shook.

I caught myself before I could fall and turned to run. I bumped into something, making me lose my footing. I squeezed my eyes shut as something grabbed my waist, holding me up.

"Sophie?"

I opened my eyes to find I was in my room, Scott holding me up. I blinked a few times to make sure I was awake as he helped me stand up again.

"What happened?" he asked, his grip on my waist tightening.

I shook my head, looking into his eyes to make sure they were brown before looking around the room.

"Soph?" he tried again, his voice softer.

I moved my gaze back over to his as I felt one of his thumbs start to rub circles on my waist. "I-"

He moved his other hand to my cheek, a worried look in his eyes.

"How did I get here?"

"You fell asleep at the loft. I brought you back here and then you started mumbling. When I put you down, you got back up and then you woke up." A knowing look lit up his eyes as he let out a breath. "It was him, wasn't it?"

"I don't know."

He sat down on the bed, pulling me down into his lap. "Tell me what happened. Everything."

**Author's Note: **

**What do you think of Laila and Aiden?**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEEE!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Laila's POV**

"What are you doing?" I asked as Aiden ran over to the playground of the park.

We'd just finished dinner and a movie, Aiden deciding he wanted to go to the park before he dropped me off.

"Come on!" He looked at me over his shoulder, a grin forming on his lips.

I laughed to myself, following after him. He grabbed onto the railing of the stairs, quickly jogging up them. I climbed up after him, the smile still on my face.

"Ladies first." He gestured to the slide, stepping back.

I sat down at the top, feeling his hands on my back. He pushed me down, soon following. He bumped into me, sending me forward. His hands gripped mine before I could hit the ground.

"Thanks." I stood back up, giggling around my words. I looked at him as he got up, his eyes locked on me. "What?"

"You're just really pretty."

I ducked my head down, biting my lip on my smile. "Thank you."

I looked back up, finding him a lot closer than I'd expected. I stepped back out of reflex as he leaned closer.

"Um, let's go on the swings."

We stayed in the park for a while, acting like little kids and climbing over everything while the other laughed.

As we started the walk back to his bike, his hand grabbed mine, his fingers tangling with mine. I looked down at our hands as he squeezed my fingers. It didn't feel exactly right, as if something was missing.

He drove us back to my house, helping me off the bike.

"That was fun." I said as we walked to my door.

"It was." he agreed, smiling down at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded, starting to lean in as his hand took mine again. I hesitated before ducking my head down, making his lips touch my cheek instead.

"See you tomorrow." he muttered, stepping away.

I watched as he walked back to his bike, waving at him before going inside. I walked into the kitchen, pausing as I saw Mary leaned against the counter, Luke sitting in a stool across from her. They both turned to me, cookies in their hands.

"Hi." I greeted, grabbing one of the cookies from the plate. "What're you still doing up?" I questioned, turning my attention to Luke.

"I couldn't sleep."

I put my cookie down, extending my arms out towards him. "Come on. I'll read you a story."

I picked him up as he muttered a goodnight to Mary. I carried him upstairs, into his room, setting him down on the bed.

"What do you want me to read?"

He picked out a book before running back to the bed. I sat down next to him as he got under the covers. He yawned as I started reading the book, occasionally glancing over at him. His eyes started to droop, his head slumping onto my arm.

"Is Aiden your boyfriend?"

"No, we just went out. Why? Did you like him?"

"I like Isaac better."

I hesitated in turning the page before looking over at him. "Why?"

"He likes superheroes and werewolves and he tells good jokes."

I smiled to myself before beginning to read the words on the page, feeling him shift around to get more comfortable. As I neared the end of the book, I heard his breathing start to slow. I looked down to see his eyes shut.

I shut the book, carefully standing up and moving his head to rest on the pillow. I pulled the blankets up around him, smoothing his hair back. "Goodnight, Luke."

"So what would you rate the date?" Lydia asked as she pulled up in front of the school.

"I don't know. To be honest, it didn't really feel like a date. It felt more like two friends hanging out."

"So no second date?"

I got out of the car, closing the door as I looked over at Aiden. He smiled as I started walking towards the school, joining my side.

"Hey." he greeted, his smile widening.

"Hi."

We walked into the school, Lydia walking on my other side. Aiden's hand grabbed mine as we walked, his fingers squeezing mine. I looked down at our hands as we neared my locker.

"Um, Aiden, I actually need to talk to you." I said, stepping in front of him.

He glanced at something over my shoulder with a smirk before looking back over at me.

"I have to go. We can talk during lunch." He kissed my cheek, the smile still on his face as he walked away.

"Lydia, what am I going to do?" I groaned, leaning my head against my locker.

"Knowing you, you'll probably start to say you're not interested then you'll feel guilty and decide to 'give him another chance.'"

"I just don't want to hurt his feelings." I defended, folding my arms across my chest.

"It was one date, Laila! You're not married to the guy. Just say you think of him as a friend and move on."

I twisted around to open my locker, pursing my lips in thought. "You're right."

"Aren't I always?"

I had to smile at that, grabbing the books I needed. "Come on. Let's get to class."

**Sophie's POV**

"Are you sure you're ok?" Scott asked again as we started the walk to class.

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

"Ok, but if you need anything, anything at all, let me know and I'll get it for you. Ok?" He pulled us to a stop, turning me to face him.

I nodded my head, a small smile on my face. He leaned down to press a kiss to my lips, keeping his hands on my cheeks as he held me there.

"Anything." he repeated, his eyes looking into mine.

"I know. I will."

"And if you see that guy again-"

"I'll let you know." The school bell rang, making me pull away. "Come on. We're gonna be late to class."

**Author's Note: **

**Another chapter!**

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEEE!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Isaac's POV**

I frowned down at the paper with a big red C on it. I saw Laila glance over at the sound of my sigh, her hazel eyes flickering down to the page.

The school bell rang, making us all stand up. I grabbed my bag and started to walk out towards the next class.

"Isaac!" Laila called as she jogged over to join me. I slowed my pace, looking down at her with a small smile. "I was wondering if you wanted to study with me today."

"Sure."

"Great! I'll see you after school?" She waved at me before turning and heading towards her next class.

"Thanks for coming. I know it was kind of short notice." Laila muttered as she opened the door to her house.

"No problem. Where're Mary and Luke?"

"Um, somewhere around here." She walked into the kitchen as I trailed after her, finding Mary stirring something in a pot.

"Oh, hey Isaac. I didn't know you were coming today." She shot me a smile before going to pull something out of the fridge.

"Yeah, we're gonna go study. Want a snack, Isaac?" Laila offered, catching the fridge door before it could close and grabbing a water bottle.

She held it out to me, grabbing another, along with a bag of chips.

"I'm good."

"Well, make yourself at home. If you need anything, feel free to get it. Now you two go study. Dinner will be ready soon." Mary shooed us out of the kitchen, pointing up the stairs.

Laila smiled at her before walking up the stairs. I followed after her, into her room. She dropped down onto her bed, kicking off her shoes and putting her bag down.

"You can sit anywhere you want." she said, pulling out a book.

I sat down next to her, looking around her room. My attention turned towards the wall where she had up a bunch of pictures of her and friends.

She glanced up at me, following my gaze to the photos before smiling. She stood up, walking over to pull one off the wall, also taking the camera off her desk. She handed me both of them, sitting much closer to me than before.

"That's a beach in Italy. I went one summer with Lydia and her family." she explained, her smile turning fond. "And Lydia and I got chased by a crab."

I had to laugh at that image, looking over at her.

"And Lydia's mom got a sunburn. And I lost my shoes so I had to spend the rest of the day barefoot. But we went out to this amazing restaurant and we were allowed to order whatever we wanted and it honestly felt like a dream."

I nodded her on, my gaze flickering over her pretty features.

"We met a dog there. His owner would walk him everyday on the beach and sometimes he would let us walk him. And one day, he let us watch him while he went shopping. And we put bows in his fur and painted his claws and we dressed him up."

She glanced up, the fond look still in her eyes as they met mine.

"It was an amazing summer."

"It sounded great."

She slowly lost her smile as she realized how close we were. She leaned in at the same time I did, making our noses bump. She pulled back, rubbing her nose as she let out a laugh.

"Sorry. Um, we should, we should study."

She grabbed a book as I got out my notebook and pencil. She tucked her hair behind her ear, shooting me a few quick glances as she opened the book.

"Ok, so I guess we'll start here."

**Erica's POV**

"I can cook!" Stiles insisted as I rolled my eyes at him.

"When was the last time you cooked?"

"Just the other day. I made some amazing spaghetti."

"Fine. Then go cook something for me."

"Fine. I will." He stood up, nearly marching into the kitchen.

I followed behind him, sitting down on the counter. "What's on the menu, Chef Stilinski?"

"I'm going to make you the best omelet you have ever had."

I felt my eyebrows raise, a smile forming on my face as he got out the eggs. "I can't wait."

After a few minutes, he presented a plate with a delicious looking omelet. "You see? I can cook."

"I have to taste it first." I leaned over him to open the drawer that held silverware so I could grab a fork. I scooped up a bite of the omelet before trying it.

"Go on. Tell me. It's the best, isn't it?"

I didn't want to admit it but it did taste amazing. "It's alright."

He grabbed my fork, trying a bit for himself. "It's the best. You can admit it."

I took the fork back, playfully glaring at him. "It's decent. But a lot of people can cook eggs. Doesn't mean you can cook."

"I want to see you make it better."

"Fine, I will." I hopped off the counter, grabbing the eggs and starting to make my own omelet.

He sat in my place, a smug smile on his face.

A few minutes later, I handed him the plate. "Try it."

He took a bite, chewing it slowly before shrugging. "It's alright. Mine's better."

"It is not!"

"You haven't even tried it yet."

I scooped up a bite, comparing it to Stiles's. "It tastes great."

"But mine's still better."

"No, mine is! Admit it, this is the best omelet you've ever had."

"Not even close."

"You just don't want to admit that I'm a better cook than you are."

"Well, a lot of people can cook eggs, Erica. It doesn't mean you can cook." he parroted, his smile returning.

I threw a towel at him as he laughed.

**Author's Note: **

**Sterica and Lilaac moments! **

**I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEEE!**


End file.
